


Look Good For You

by heatandflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cum shot, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Felching, Feminization, Gang Bang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Model Harry, Name Calling, PWP, Porn, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut, Toys, and harry really wants to have a job, and then you know, boss liam, chaptered fic, cum slut, harry will do anthing, liam owns a modeling agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatandflowers/pseuds/heatandflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's mum wanted him to be a model as soon as she saw his deep dimples and chocolate brown hair. Though he had a few appearances as a child actor and model he never got signed by a big label.<br/>Now, Harry's already over twenty and more than willing to do anything to get rich and famous. Luckily there's one Liam Payne, owner of a "Modelling" company and more than capable on bringing Harry fame..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i started this a while ago, planning on doing a oneshot. but then i thought about maybe turning this in a longer, chaptered fic, collecting all of harry's experiences as a model (or something like that...)
> 
> so here's the prologue basically, let me know if you're interested in that kind of a story. lots of smut is planned and i'm very grateful for any comments, ideas to the plot and so on.
> 
> xx heatandflowers
> 
> title is from "Good For You" by Selena Gomez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's got an interview..

Harry always loved modelling. He loved presenting his body, showing his features that made him special. Made him feel special. He always loved to be part of something that was worth putting out there to the whole world.

He started when he was five and his adoptive mother Maria signed him up for a commercial casting. Maria knew what she was in for. The directors loved Harry. They loved his dark brown, luscious curls. They loved his deep dimples that craved into his (then still) chubby cheeks like craters on the moon. They loved his forest green eyes that sparkled whenever he found something new astonishing. 

Long story short, Maria managed to get Harry into various commercials and beauty competitions. But no matter how hard she tried and how good little Harry was, he never made it big. He never had a real, serious modelling agency knock on his door and ask for a contract with the boy. So he wanted more. And he would get it. No matter what it would take.

**

Harry was running up the pathway to the two-story house in a run-down part of London. He just had an appointment with his bank (he needed to convince the nice lady that he was indeed still reliable to have an account at their bank even though he didn't have any savings left; thank god for his dimples). It was a long discussion but Harry managed to set everything straight. 

After he took a deep breath he rang the doorbell, by pressing his forefinger on the button next to the name “Clarrington Modelling Agency”. 

“Yes?”, a snarly voice answered two seconds later.

“Hi, the name's Harry Styles. I have an appointment with Mr. Payne?”, he answered, running a hand through his thick curls.

The answer was a loud buzz which indicated that the front door was unlocked. 

Harry pushed the door open and prayed one last time that this might be his opportunity of a lifetime. 

**

“So, Mr. Styles”, Mr. Payne smiled into Harry's direction.

Luckily he just had to wait about five minutes until the boss of Clarrington Modelling Agency had time for Harry. Even though he was a bit late.

“I see you already have quite a bit of experience in modelling, am I right?”

“Yes, that's correct”, Harry smiled, throwing one leg over the other. “My mother helped me finding this path and I always enjoyed it, even as a little boy no older than five.” 

“I see”, Mr. Payne nodded. He had a slight smirk on his face. Harry felt optimistic.

“So as far as I can tell the most jobs you did were commercial based. That's good. We're searching for a very versatile model. Someone who can be expressive in photos as well as videos”, Mr. Payne went on.

He was build, hard muscles painted a lovely outline under his tight button-up, and Harry really needed all his strength to concentrate on Mr. Payne's words. Otherwise he would've tried to ogle what kind of package Mr. Payne carried.

“But, to be honest with you, Mr. Styles, Harry, we already had quite a few clients who promised similar traits.”

Harry freezed. Shit. This was the exact same way all his other interviews went. But not this time.

“Well what can I do to convince you that I am special, Mr. Payne?”, Harry mumbled front teeth biting into his bottom lip. 

Another smirk made it's way onto the manager's face. “Well”, he sighed, leaning his arse onto the side of his dark brown desk, crossing his left leg over the right and studying Harry's face. “There may be one thing.”

He added this with a deep stare into Harry's eyes. His right hand moved through the thick air in the room until it landed on his upper thigh, near his crotch. Harry's view was trained on that hand, even though Mr. Payne continued talking. 

“I already mentioned videos and all that. Well, all our former models were a bit uptight to say it cautiously. You know, as a model you need to feel confident in and with your body. You have to be able to use it. So I have an exercise for you. Before I'll tell you though, let me add, that nobody really accepted it, let alone accomplished my expectations.”

Harry gulped heavily. He didn't know where this was heading, but he was ready. This was his chance, no matter what it would take.

“I am ready”, he said confidentially, his head shaking in a nod.

“Great”, Mr. Payne smiled. “First of all, as I said, a model has to feel confident in their body. We'd love to see you, Harry. Would you mind to strip?”

Harry nodded happily. “No problem”, he smiled.

Really, stripping was one of his favourite things. He knew that he looked good with his toned chest, his abs, his strong thighs and the several tattoos on his body. And if this was something that brought him some kind of advantage to his competitors, he would gladly do it. He didn't quite understand though, why the others wouldn't strip. Modelling was all about looks, so it was only natural that the agency would want to see what they were dealing with. 

He stood up from his chair in front of Mr Payne. His fingers danced lightly over the buttons of his loose shirt, pulling them open. He shrugged the fabric off his shoulders and arranged the shirt over the back of the chair. Mr. Payne nodded with a smug expression on his face.

“Nice abs, Harry, really”, he said and Harry beamed.

“Was a lot of work”, he mumbled. “Trousers as well?”

“Yes please”, Mr. Payne nodded shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

Harry popped the button of his jeans open and peeled the skinny legs down. The tight boxer briefs he wore under crumpled a bit, so after he got the trousers off, Harry had to adjust them back to place.

“Good, would you mind turning around?”, Mr. Payne asked politely.

Harry turned, his view now trained to the blank wall. He heard the desk creak when the boss stood up and came closer to him. He felt his eyes on his body and a slight sweat threatened to form on his neck. He really hoped that Mr. Payne would like him.

“Okay, legs look good too, really long and strong. Shaved as well that's a plus. Lots of male models feel uncomfortable in shaving.”

“Oh no, I like how smooth my legs feel”, Harry admitted, throwing a smile over his left shoulder. 

“Mind if I have a feel? I like having a close contact to my clients, you see? It's way easier to find the right jobs for you if I know your body inside and out.”

That sounded reasonable. “Sure, no problem.”

He tensed a bit when he feel big smooth hands feel over the back of his right leg. From his calves all the way up to right under his arse cheek. It wasn't uncomfortable, it really wasn't. But he just had so much hope in this interview. He wanted this so, so much.

A smile stretched onto his face when he heard Mr. Payne mumble “Very nice”, and felt a light slap on the side of his hip.

“You can turn back around, dear.”

“Thanks”, Harry grinned, made a step forward to grab his shirt again, when he felt Mr. Payne's fingers close around his wrist.

“Oh no, we have to take some measurements now, if that's all right with you. Always better without clothes.”

Harry nodded wildly. “Yes, sure! I know my measurements though, what would you like to know?”

“Let me just get a piece of paper, Harry”, Liam smirked again.

**

Harry didn't know that there could be so many different parts of his body important enough to put down their size. He rattled number after number and in the end had to be measured in a few parts from Mr. Payne's friendly assistant, who skipped out of the office as fast as he came.

“Okay, the last one”, the boss grinned, scribbling something onto his paper. “Length of your cock?”

Harry's eyes went wide. Okay, he really never had to answer that. “That as well?”, he asked, slightly confused.

Mr. Payne nodded seriously. “Of course. You see, the underwear designers nowadays don't want to waste time on auditioning countless models. If they get your measurements from the beginning it's way easier to say if you could fill their boxers and briefs and thongs how they want them to.”

A blush made its way onto Harry's face at the word thong. He really loved wearing a thong but he was sure that'd be unprofessional to wear something like that to an interview.

“Okay, sure. Erm”, he mumbled. “Nine inches.”

Mr. Payne's eyebrows rose up. “C'mon Harry be honest here with me. You did so well.”

“N-no”, Harry stuttered. “It's true. Nine and a half to be exact.” He couldn't help to be a little proud.

“Soft or hard?”

Harry gulped. “Soft. But it doesn't grow that much in length when I'm hard.” He didn't really know why he said that.

“Ah yeah I understand. You see, my dick grows more thick when I'm hard. Couldn't grow much more in length anyway”, Mr. Payne said and winked. 

Harry smiled. That – was an interesting fact.

“Right Harry, still. You do know though that you have quite tight briefs on there, right? And I really doubt that you hide over nine inches in these.”

“Yeah, well, but I do!” Harry felt a bit helpless. And then suddenly something like a wild mix of adrenalin and arousal shot through him. “I can show, no problem.”

The smirk on Mr. Payne's face seemed to grow even more. “Yeah I hoped you would say that. That was one of the things most of the other competitors weren't able to do because they knew they lied. So, please take off your briefs, I need to measure both, soft and hard.”

His heart hammered in his chest when Harry let his briefs fall to the floor, his long cock was hanging limp between his legs. He watched how the boss grabbed the measure tape and made its way to Harry. Without much further ado, Mr. Payne held one end to the base of Harry's dick and the other to his foreskin-covered head.

“Well, glad you didn't lie there, Harry”, Mr. Payne smiled. “Now we have to get you a little worked-up”, he said and not a second later, Harry felt the bosses big hand on his cock, fingers closed over the soft skin. He started stroking him and Harry felt how his blood rushed between his legs, making him hard embarrassingly fast.

“You really have a nice cock there, babe”, the boss grinned. His fingers slipped to Harry's head, pulling and pushing the foreskin back so he could play with the most sensitive part.

“Thank – oh – you”, Harry panted. “You're really good at this.”

“Yeah well I think that's enough”, Mr. Payne laughed, putting on the measuring tape once again and then went back to his desk.

Harry stood in the middle of the room, naked, with a hard cock that already dribbled pre-cum onto the carpeted floor. Although all his blood seemed to be in his erect member, he felt the blush on his cheeks. He really needed to cum. 

“You want to take care of this?”, Mr. Payne said in this moment, ogling Harry's cock once again.

Harry nodded. “Please, Mr. Payne, where can I go?”

“Oh you can just sit down here again, I have an offer for you. And please call me Liam.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's got a present and Harry shows his skills

It's been five minutes.

Five minutes in which Harry just sat there, naked, his hard, long cock full on display. He felt sweat trickle down his neck and his abs, the urge to just grab his dick and get himself off nearly stronger than his common sense to just wait and see what would happen.

If common sense is even the right thing to describe this situation with.

The boss – _Liam_ – has been sitting on the opposite side of Harry the whole time, typing away on his keyboard. If Harry wouldn't have been so turned on, he maybe would've registered the self-satisfied smirk Liam was wearing. 

Instead, Harry just bored his fingernails into the sleek leather of his chair and watched Liam's bulging arms.

“So”, Liam finally said, his gaze sliding from the computer screen towards Harry. He didn't comment the situation any further.

“So?”, Harry responded, unsure of what to do and how to behave. Fuck, he wanted to get off so bad. He wanted to jerk off and stuff his hole with whatever it might be. He just needed to feel something. He needed to fucking cum. _So_ bad.

A knock startled Harry out of his trance. A sharp sound in the otherwise tensed atmosphere.

“Yes, please”, Liam grinned into Harry's face but the words were meant for the person outside of the room.

Liam's assistant, the one who took some of the measurements earlier walked into the room, a stack of paper in his hands.

Before Harry could feel embarrassed of his current state, the assistant was gone again. 

“These”, Liam then stated, sitting up in his chair and spreading the freshly printed papers in front of Harry. “Are the contract which binds you, Harry Styles, to me and my company _Clarrington Modelling_. I am convinced that you would fit perfectly but I still want to clarify some things. Are you ready?”

A chill ran down Harry's spine and goosebumps spread all over his body. He nodded. 

“So, first of all, let me tell you a secret. Modelling and the whole fashion and advertisement industry is, to be blunt, a very fucked up place. You would have to want it very much to do what this business requires you to do.”

“I really want it”, Harry quickly said, his hand rubbing over his tiger tattoo on his naked thigh. 

Liam smirked. “Good. Yeah, like I said, I do believe that. Still, I will not talk you into a contract you might not be cool with. So. Modelling does not necessarily base on pure talent and good looks. It's much more about people you know that know somebody and know another person who jobs as an assistant for somebody who might know someone famous. Luckily for you, I am the one person who knows all the famous people so with me you would save yourself a lot of stress and steps in between. This is the easy part.”

Liam leaned forward in his chair, his hands folded in front of him on the desk.

“The next part is, that you still have to convince these people by yourself and, as new as that might be for you, especially in this industry this is based on how you sell your body. And this is meant quite literally. You know this thing here, me asking you to get naked and then touching you, making you hard and squirming, this is nothing extraordinary for my job. And even less for your future job. You would have to get naked and do a lot of favours with your body and your _skills_ a lot of times. So I'm telling you this now before you sign this contract, which will bind you, your look, your further jobs for modelling and advertisement and your body to me and _Clarrington Modelling_ for at least three years. Sex sells. So, you in?”

Harry gulped heavily. This was indeed news for him. Although he heard of dubious agencies who swear that selling your naked body quite literally was normal he never thought that these were actually telling the truth.  
But he also never thought that the prospect of doing just that, meaning everything that his boss just mentioned, would make his cock grow even harder.

So Harry just smiled, his dimple popping and a cheeky eyebrow raised. 

“Where do I sign?”

**

Ten minutes later Harry's cock was still hard as ever, a puddle of pre-cum has already formed on the carpeted floor, but at least all the boring contract stuff was settled. Harry was as of now officially a model of _Clarrington Modelling_. He could basically feel the dollar signs in his eyes. (Even though he lived in London and pound were his favourite currency.)

“I have to admit, Harry”, Liam, said grinning after he closed the folder with the new contract in it. “I'm impressed that you're still so fucking hard after all this legal talk.”

Well, Harry himself was quite impressed but the truth was... He was just so turned on! The whole time he imagined himself getting photographed in the latest haute couture as a reward of sucking someone's dick. Or maybe after letting himself get fucked.. Maybe this wasn't the way he or his mother imagined he would earn fame but. Who said it was wrong? His cock definitely didn't think so.

So he just grinned and spread his legs a bit more, his right hand twitching. He just wanted to touch his cock. 

“Well, go ahead then, in fact I even have a little welcome present for you.”

With these words Liam opened the second drawer of his desk and seconds later presented a shiny, dark blue and very fucking thick dildo to Harry. 

“Have fun”, he said and laid the toy in front of Harry on the desk. 

Harry's eyes slid from the dildo to Liam's face and back until he finally moved, his left hand grabbing the toy while his feet settled on the edge of the table so he could spread himself open, his boss having the perfect look onto his cock, balls and his puckered hole. 

The silicon felt good in his hands and holy fuck this thing was really thick. Harry felt his hole clenching around nothing, desperately wanting something inside. 

Harry spit on his right hand and then started stroking his aching cock, the spit and the steadily oozing pre-cum making it perfectly slippery. 

He restrained himself to buck into his fist, not wanting to be too eager. His eyes trained on Liam's face again. His boss was seriously turned on, judging by the look in his eyes. 

“Do you have any lube?”, Harry asked, his voice sunken three octaves. 

Liam grinned again but shook his head. “No”, he said.

“Well, then”, Harry just said, winked and then brought the dildo up to his lips. He licked a long stripe from the base to the tip and then slowly closed his lips around the cold silicon. He started suckling the head, while his right hand made its way towards his hole, rubbing around and over it, slicking it up with his own pre-cum. 

As his first digit pushed into his hole he also pushed the dildo further into his mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of something stretching his arse while fucking his own mouth. But he wanted more. A bit too fast he pushed a second and third finger into his hole, fucking deeper and then curling them so he could find his prostate. 

The dildo hit the back of his throat when he finally found it. A long drawn-out moaned got pushed out of him and he pressed his forefinger onto the bundle of nerves for a few seconds. Then be pulled the fingers out of his arse and the dildo out of his mouth, kissing the tip. 

He opened his eyes again, gaze automatically trained on his boss. Liam's eyes flicked from his hole towards Harry's. Another wink and then Harry started to push the thick toy into his stretched hole, filling himself up to the brim.

“F-fuck”, he moaned, his cock growing even harder when he felt the huge thing inside his arse. “Yes!”

Slowly he pulled the toy out until only the tip was inside and then he pushed it inside with force, hitting his prostate effortlessly. 

After that he was a moaning mess, fucking the toy into himself faster and faster while his other hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking. The pre-cum made a clicking noise while he rubbed it over his dick and way too soon did Harry feel the well-known pressure burning in his lower stomach.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck”, he moaned not caring if anybody outside of the office could here him.

“Yeah, come on Harry”, Liam then suddenly started, Harry eyes flying open again. He didn't even realise that he closed them. “You look so good, fucking your little hole with that big dick. You like that don't you? Stuffing your tiny hole with cocks? Using yourself to get off? C'mon, make that pretty cock spurt. Come all over yourself, like a little slut.”

As soon as the words were out, Harry came with a cry. His cock spurted like Liam said pump after pump of creamy white cum all over his tummy. His hole clenched frantically around the plastic cock and the fact that his boss was watching him made the whole scenario ten times hotter and his orgasm lasting even longer. 

After he came down from his high, Harry had a dopey smile on his face. He pulled the dildo out of his arse and let it carelessly fall to the floor. His legs were still spread, right in front of Liam who watched him with nearly black, lust-filled eyes.

Harry brought his other hand down to his arse, his fingers boring into the flesh of his cheeks and then pulling them apart, giving Liam an even better look on his fuckhole. 

He chuckled when he saw Liam gulp. That brought his bosses attention back to his face.

Harry lifted his right hand again, slid it over his spent cock, that lay red and still dribbling a bit of cum on his stomach. He stroked his fingers through the puddles of cum on his tummy, collected as much as he could and then brought them up to his lips. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, moaning around the flesh like he's never tasted anything better before. 

He ate every drop of cum on his body like this. Every time his fingers entered his mouth again, he closed his eyes and moaned, his empty hole clenching hungrily and his dick already twitching again for more.

“Fuck”, he finally heard Liam say. “I really found the perfect model.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, please leave comments or kudos xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's got an even bigger present and Harry definitely enjoys himself

“So”, Liam finally said and cleared his throat. “That was quite enjoyable.”

Harry grinned, his feet still resting on the edge of the desk, spread wide and exposing himself.

“Glad, you liked it”, he said and winked.

To be honest, while fucking himself with a dildo Harry didn't that much think about his bosses pleasure or his capability of selling his body, but was more interested in his need to get off and cum. His dick still twitched, when he thought about the darkness in Liam's eyes. Harry had a feeling that this session wasn't over yet.

Liam smirked, clearly noticing the arousing electricity that still spread all over Harry's body. Harry felt like sex and Liam definitely liked that. Harry's eyes were pointed at his boss. He was waiting for a command or a motion. Something that would've made him either continue fucking his hole or eating cum or get his clothes and head out into a free afternoon in London and therefore heading to his quite frequent fuck buddy. Harry was definitely not satisfied. He needed more. His hole needed more.

Just then did Liam stand up out of his high, black leather chair. He rounded the table and stopped right in front of Harry, a smile present on his lips.

“I definitely liked it”, he grinned, his right hand wandering towards his crotch. 

And then did Harry catch a thorough glance at Liam's lower area. He let his eyes trail down Liam's brown eyes, his toned chest and finally landed on the obvious and quite big bulge in his tight pants. In seconds, Harry's mouth was full of saliva, making itself ready to suck and lick a beautiful, hopefully big and uncut dick. His own cock started to grow again, laying unashamedly on his stomach. He started to run his index finger around his stretched hole while he continued to observe his boss.

“God, you are such a greedy cock slut, aren't you?”, Liam purred, gaze hefted onto Harry's sex-hungry eyes.

Harry gulped, his index finger still circling his rim. “Yes”, he finally whispered and going by Liam's face, that was the right answer.

“Well, you're my newest client so you will get a present. I am really generous.”

With these words did Liam's hands wander towards the button of his tight jeans, quickly undoing it and then pulling down the zipper. He pulled apart the jeans and quickly shoved them down his legs, followed by his tight briefs. 

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. At the same time he thought that if he were capable of producing slick to moisten his arsehole for future fucking like a bitch in heat, he would be dripping wet by now.

Liam's cock was huge, to say the least. Harry guessed twelve inches of throbbing, thick meat, that was waiting for Harry to devour it. He could see drops of pre-cum rolling down Liam's shaft. He wanted to taste it. Wanted to feel it rubbed into his skin between his legs, his arse cheeks, right around his rim or maybe right onto his own cock, that grew more and more in excitement, although he just came less than four minutes ago.

“Told you I didn't grow much in length but in thickness”, Liam smirked, pride written all over his face, while he grabbed his own cock loosely in his fist.

“Fuck, yes”, Harry managed to breathe, eyes trained on the bulbous head of that beautiful, huge dick that was hopefully going to split his tiny fuckhole in two. Any maybe release its delicious seed all over his hole and body. He didn't think that he ever wanted anything more than this cock in his arse.

Liam continued to grin and started stroking his cock in earnest. He smeared the pre-cum all over his cock and after a while a clicking noise echoed through the office while Liam wanked in front of Harry. 

Harry himself couldn't help but stare. His hands stilled, spread over the leafs on his lower tummy, his eyes trained on that real-life porn in front of him. If Liam sold his body as well to be successful, Harry could understand why he was a boss of a modelling agency. This dick probably opened a lot of doors. 

“You want to have a taste, babe? I can see the hunger in you're eyes, right? Fuck, you love this cock, don't you”, Liam moaned and Harry could only moan right back. 

“Please”, he whispered and gulped heavily, his gaze wandering over the foreskin that moved constantly over the head of Liam's cock. 

“C'mon then”, his boss said and that was it for Harry.

In less than five seconds slipped Harry from his chair on his knees and shuffled over, so the huge cock was right in front of his face. He cautiously lifted his right hand. He wanted to touch that meat so badly. Wanted to feel the soft skin moving over that delicious fucktoy. He wanted so much. But Liam stopped him.

“Hands behind your back”, he mumbled, his hand stilled on his dick. He grinned devilishly when he saw Harry obey momentarily. He stroked himself again once, twice and then brought his cock towards Harry's face.

Harry felt the slick pre-cum getting smeared over his right cheek, where Liam pressed his cock-head against his skin. He rubbed his dick all over Harry's face, his cheeks, his chin, his nose, even his forehead before he finally pushed it against Harry's red-bitten lips. 

“Open up, babe”, Liam whispered. He definitely didn't have to ask twice. Harry parted his plump lips and soon enough got his mouth filled by Liam's thick and rock-hard cock. 

It felt endless, when Liam slowly fed his cock into his mouth but it was sudden when it hit the back of his throat. 

“C'mon”, his boss mumbled again, and continued to feed more of his meat into Harry's mouth and down his throat. 

It tasted amazing. Harry desperately rubbed his tongue all over the under-side of the cock and tried to lap up as much pre-cum as possible. He forced down his gag-reflex and was quite proud of the loud moan Liam pressed out when he swallowed around his cock-head. 

It didn't take long for his boss to slightly move his hips back and forth, gagging Harry even more.

Harry bored his fingernails into his own flesh behind his back, desperately trying to not touch that glorious cock in his mouth or his own dick, that bobbed hard in front of him, while Liam snapped his hips into Harry's mouth.

“Fuck, yeah take that, you slut”, Liam moaned, one hand now grabbing his hair and forcing Harry even further down his cock. His other hand lay on his own lower stomach, feeling his abs constrict with every thrust. 

Harry closed his eyes, immense pleasure floating through his body. He was quite sure that he could cum just like this when Liam continued this pace of fucking his face. He tried to squeeze his hole to feel a bit of pleasure from his backside as well, but the thought of his boss fucking his mouth was actually good enough.

Apparently not for Liam, though.

After a few more thrusts he pulled his still rock-hard cock out of Harry's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting his cock-head with Harry's plump lips. The curly-haired man was panting, his tongue running over his lips. He still felt the pre-cum trails all over his face and he still wanted more.

“You want more, whore?”, his boss then asked, his hand once again snaked around his cock. 

“Yes, please”, Harry panted, hands still clasped behind back.

Liam smirked, loosely stroking his cock. “Okay, babe, I think you've been good. You deserve a treat.”

Harry nodded wildly, not knowing what that treat meant specifically. He hoped it had something to do with that fat cock splitting his hole. 

Luck seemed to be on his side. In the next second fell Liam on his own knees, just to settle down on his back on the floor, resting on his elbows. His cock lay red and hard on his tummy, reaching so far up because of its size that Harry's eyes widened once again.

“C'mon babe, sit on my cock. Fill that tiny fuckhole of yours. I feel like cumming in that little sluthole.”

“Fuck”, Harry sighed, immediately getting into action. He crawled forward, his knees resting left and right of Liam's hips. He lifted his body and then finally wrapped his right hand around that glorious cock. His left hand pulled his arse cheeks until he could push Liam's cock head against his fucked-out hole. He moaned loudly when he felt the big head against his rim, prodding and pushing to finally breach the tight ring of muscle. 

Harry threw his gaze at his boss who watched him with lust-filled eyes and then sank down. It seemed like minutes until he finally reached the base and his arse cheeks rested on Liam's upper thighs.

“Fuck”, Liam moaned, head thrown back. “So fucking tight for a slut like you.”

“Yes, yes, yes!”, Harry just screamed with every inch that sunk into him. He rocked his hips back and forth for a bit, his eyes closed until he felt Liam's hands on his hips, pressing so hard into his skin that he was convinced they would leave dark bruises on his skin. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock, babe. Squeeze that fuckhole of yours. C'mon.”

Harry just nodded, not able to form any more words than _yes_ and _fuck me_ and _oh my god_. 

Liam grinned. He loved how desperate Harry was. Exactly what he was looking for. His thoughts vanished when Harry started riding him in earnest. 

After a few careful tries did Harry finally bounce on Liam's cock like a proper slut, basically screaming because of the pleasure that the huge dick brought him. 

“Fuck YES!”, Harry moaned, feeling the long hard dick pushing into his hole again and again. He was riding Liam deliberately, pushing his arse up and down. He felt Liam's cock hit spots in his body he didn't even know existed.

“C'mon Harry”, Liam panted under him. He kept a tight grip on Harry's hips, pushing his body to its limits. “You like that, don't you? Feeling my thick cock in your tight arse? All hard and long? Never taken twelve inches before have you?”

“Yes, yes, please! Please, Liam! Fuck me! AH!”, he screamed. His cock bounced along with his hard riding. “Please, can I touch myself? FUCK!”

Liam started thrusting up with the rhythm of Harry fucking himself on his cock. By the thought of Harry jerking himself he felt another wave of pleasure rolling through his body, his cock gushing more and more pre-cum making Harry's inside even more slippery. 

“Yeah, touch yourself, babe. Come all over yourself again for me. Like the little whore you are. A little cum-slut”, he mumbled, thrusting even harder into Harry.

Harry started stroking himself while his boss was still talking. “I'm gonna cum! Fuck!”

“Yeah, cum, babe. Cum for me!”

Two, three more thrusts into Harry's fuckhole and the curly-haired lad was done for. 

“FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!”, Harry screamed and then several shots of white, creamy cum flew all over his torso, painting Harry's nipples and happy trail white. 

The squeezing of Harry's hole while he orgasmed brought also Liam over the edge. His eyes tightly shut he hammered his hips into Harry's body, jerking the young man around like a doll. He felt his slit opening and then he started gushing his cum into Harry's body, shot after shot after shot painted Harry's insides, until it started trickling out around Liam's half-hard dick. 

Harry moaned again when he felt Liam cumming inside him, another shot of cum flew out of his spend cock. 

They both panted heavily while coming down from their highs but after a while did Harry lift himself off Liam's dick. He felt the cum drip out of his hole and down his chest, his hand covered with the gooey substance. He licked it off his hand again, his eyes searching for Liam's who was already watching.

Smirking, he grabbed his flaccid cock, still around ten inches long, and held it up. “Clean me up, babe, finish what you started. I know you want it.”

Harry nodded quickly. He presented his arse high in the air, while he leaned forward and licked around Liam's cock, his tongue moving from the base to the tip until he closed his lips around the head and sucked the last remnants of Liam's cum. He hummed appreciatively. He loved a good serving of cum. 

Liam just smirked, happy how the day went. He even contemplated telling Harry about the several cameras in the room that recorded every second of their little sexcapade. He normally never told his clients but he had a feeling that this one might even appreciate a little home-made video.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his first job, the photographer shows his appreciation for Harry's skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT proof-read! But I wanted to post this chapter asap and I'm way too tired to read it over again. Will do later, but please excuse my mistakes, that will most definitely appear in this. xx heatandflowers

It was a few days later that Harry was basically skipping through the busy streets of early morning London. He was on his way to his first job. His first _real_ job as a _model_. After their last encounter and the signing of his contract did Harry not meet with Liam again. He couldn't really say if he was glad or sad about that.

Liam had promised that he would call as soon as the first audition fitting for Harry would come up. And Harry believed him, of course he did. He felt like he could trust Liam business-wise. 

Still, his arse sometimes longed for Liam's big cock, missed the way it felt caressing his insides and bringing him to orgasm. 

It's not that Harry had a hard time with finding sex-partners but it's not really often to find somebody with a twelve-inch cock. 

Still, Harry has been patient. He met with his occasional fuck-buddy for about two times in the last week and Harry really thought that he was ready. Ready for whatever.

All that Harry knew while he was walking into the old loft-like building in Brixton was that he, if his pictures were chosen of course, would be advertising a brand for briefs. He liked the thought of that. Liam already texted him that most likely only his lower body would be shown on the big posters all around the world. Maybe up to his neck but most surely not his face. Harry didn't feel shame about his face, quite the contrary. But he also liked the thought of his toned body being the only thing others could look at. His tight abs and sensitive nipples (although you couldn't see that of course), the dark hair building his happy trail and leading into the tight briefs that would hug his nine-inch cock just right. He would show this offto the fucking _world_. 

Only the thought of that already made him hard. Being there, at the studio with just these tight briefs on would probably be a whole new level.

Of course, this would all be quite new for him. Still, Harry felt optimistic. He knew that he had an awesome body, an awesome cock and arse. He knew that it would probably take some other skills than just modelling to get this advertisement but he was ready. He felt like he was never more ready. 

The fact that his boss fucked the daylight out of him kinda gave Harry the confidence he needed to just push open the doors of that red-brick house and present himself right to the jury. 

He wanted this. He was ready. And most importantly, he would do _anything_ to get there.

**

“Are you Hary Styles?”, a young boy, around eighteen Harry guessed, asked him.

Harry nodded, dimples forming in his cheeks. “That, I am.”

“Good”, the assistant said, ogling him once and then making some notes on his clipboard. 

“I'm not late, am I?”, Harry asked, suddenly a little intrigued by the judging look the young man was throwing at him. A smirk was the answer.

“No, you're good, babe. Just waited for you. I know that Mr. Jones was really excited to meet you.”

“Oh”, Harry said, not having any clue who Mr. Jones was. 

“Your photographer”, the assistant winked. “He's a genius, believe me. Able to let every ugly duckling shine like a beautiful swan. Not that you need much of touch-up.”

The self-satisfied grin was back on Harry's face. This was working even better than he thought. Apparently did Liam really bring him an awesome job. He knew that these were still auditions but he's quite sure that he could convince anybody with his skills. His boss seemed to very pleased, so. 

“Alright”, Harry said. “What's next?” 

He wasn't sure if this was one of these auditions where he first would stand in front of several people of the label, show some different styles and let them judge over his portfolio or if this was some of these straight-to-the-point things.

The assistant's grey eyes snapped back up to him. “Dressing room is over there, you can already undress, there's a robe for you lying over the chair in the corner. Then Cara will come for some light make-up and as soon as she's finished I will come back to prep you for the photo shoot. Be sure to relax until then, I need you loosened-up as fast as possible. Then photos with Mr. Jones and depending on how fast he can decide who will get the job you either get a new appointment today or will receive an answer through your agent Mr. - er”, the assistant flipped through his notes. “Payne, yes. Through Mr. Payne. _Oh_ ”, he then suddenly said and a sneaky grin plastered on his face. “ _Clarrington_ , I see. No wonder that Mr. Jones was really looking forward on, yeah, _meeting_ you.”

Another wink was sent to Harry's way and then the boy was scattering away again leaving Harry to himself.

He felt a light tingle running up his spine, his cock twitching in a sudden wave of arousal. The expression on the assistant's face left him jittery in his skin and made him even more excited to know what was to come. 

Considering that this was an underwear shooting, a few ideas were already floating through his mind.

**

The make-up Cara put on him was indeed really light. Just a bit of concealer to hide the darker rings under his eyes and a little bit powder to even out his skin. Harry took great care in his body and with that also his skin, a thing that also Cara remarked with a pleased grin and nod. Harry liked her. She was really pretty and made him compliments about his face, hair and body. He wasn't sure if that was maybe part of her job but even if so, she did it pretty naturally. 

After the last touches were done, Cara left the room to give Harry 'some space' as she said it. The look on her face let him think that something else was going to happen before the actual shoot. 

He waited for about fifteen minutes, his clothes resting on a chair in the corner and Harry just lounging on one of the couches in his changing room, the smooth robe thrown over his naked body. 

After a while the assistant came in, a little box in his hands and the pleased smirk back on his face.

“Okay, Harry”, he said, placing the box on a table next to couch Harry was lying on. “Now we need to prep you a bit for the shoot. Would you please stand up and take off the robe.”

Harry watched as the assistant opened the box, but couldn't really see what was inside, the lid being in the way. So he just stood up, loosened the robe around his body and then threw it over to his other clothes. He waited, naked, cock dangling limp between his smooth legs. The cold air made his nipples stiffen but he just put his hands on his hips, proudly showing off.

“Good so, for the shoot you will have to wear briefs, as you already know. Before you put them on though, we will prepare your body a bit to make them fit perfectly. The thing about selling underwear is that you can show of a toned chest, which you have, and a good package in the actual thing of clothing. Men out there think that their cock will look just as good even if theirs isn't nine inches as yours but only five. Of course we could only go for hoping that your cock will do all the work by itself, but it has shown that a little help is doing more good than bad.”

While taking, Harry could see how the assistant pulled a bottle and two things wrapped in tissue out of the box. Just when he finished, was Harry able to read what was written on the bottle. Lube. 

Without further ado, did the assistant open the lube and squirted a good amount on his hand, rubbing if over his skin.

“Would you please come over?”, he asked, still rubbing the lube over this fingers. 

Without thinking did Harry step forward, his cock already twitching in excitement. 

He wasn't really surprised when the assistant grabbed after his cock, quickly stroking it in earnest to make him hard. 

Still, Harry couldn't hold back a tiny moan. The hand on his hardening cock felt incredibly good. It was more than obvious that Harry wasn't the first candidate that the assistant prepped like this.

“Good?”, he asked with a smirk and Harry could only nod. The assistant started to play with the head of his engorging cock. He moved the foreskin back and forth, pre-cum already oozing out of Harry's slit. The assistant used that to his advantage making his cock more slippery and soon soft clicking noises could be heard through the wardrobe. 

Harry couldn't help but to close his eyes. He knew that he wasn't here for enjoyment but in that moment all he could think about was the hand on his cock, rubbing him to orgasm. To maybe paint the assistant's face in white, spraying his cum all over the younger's eyes, and nose and lips. 

His dream was over as soon as he felt plastic at he head of his cock, and before he could even open his eyes and realise that one of the tissue-packages were unwrapped, a cock-ring sat snuggly at the base of his rock-hard cock. 

“That was step number one. The ring will hold back the orgasm so your cock will stay erect during the shoot or at least won't go down because of your release. This thing you're carrying here”, the assistant smiled and ran his index finger over the length of Harry's hard dick, “will lock beautifully for Mr. Jones. Part two of your preparation and another reason that will keep your pretty meat up and hard for us is coming now. Please turn around and bend over the sofa.”

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't question anything. There was definitely something going up his arse, he was more than sure. But at the same time he felt giddy, excited. To be exposed to this young boy, to be touched like this, to be photographed like this. He already loved his job.

He turned around quickly, bending over the edge of the sofa and without question, he brought his hands back, each grabbing a cheek and pulled, exposing his pink, puckered hole.

He could here the assistant whistle behind him. “You're very well trained. How long have you been with Clarrington?”

Harry grinned into the sofa, before he lifted his head to answer. “This is my first job with them. I'm under contract for less than a week.”

Another low whistle from behind him. “Well, well. Then I'd say you're really perfect for the job. They did good to set up a contract with you.”

Harry wanted to answer something cheeky, but all his words were stuck in his throat as soon as he felt a wet finger prodding at his hole and without further ado pushing in.

“I bet you like that, little whore”, the assistant mumbled into Harry's ear, making Harry nod desperately and rocking back onto the now two fingers stretching his arse. 

“Yes”, he whined lowly and the assistant chuckled before he continued to finger Harry open. Three, then four fingers were thrust into Harry's hole, making him slippery from the inside. His cock was hard as a rock and throbbed painfully between his legs, but as much as Harry wanted to come, the cock ring made that impossible.

After fifteen solid minutes of fingers fucking his hole and his cock twitching, a plug was pushed into his loosened hole, nudging right against his prostate.

“So”, the assistant sighed, sounding happy with himself. “You're prepped for your shoot. Your cock is as hard as ever and thanks to the plug rubbing inside your little hole it will stay like this for quite a while. Here, get your briefs and then come out to studio number two. We will start your shoot as soon as possible. Mr. Jones is really looking forward to see your cock and hole...- I mean”, the assistant coughed, leaning right over Harry's shoulder to whisper in his ear. “To see your abilities as a model.”

A few seconds later was the assistant gone and Harry really couldn't wait to meet this famous Mr. Jones.

**

The briefs felt fabulous on his rock-hard cock. He felt it bob between his legs with every step towards the studio. Adding to the sensation of wearing a cock-ring, the plug did also really rub his prostate with every movement, making Harry wanting to moan like a desperate slut, begging to be fucked.

With a last self-satisfied smirk on his lips did Harry push open the doors to the studio, not being able to wait to start his first photo-shoot.

**

Mr. Jones was a handsome guy, of course he was. Tall, black hair and wide shoulders. He wore loose sweat-pants that still looked classy and a button-up that shouldn't fit as much to the casual bottoms as it did. 

Harry was pretty sure that he had seen how Mr. Jones' eyes lit up when he came into the room. The photographer was mumbling something to the assistant and then slapped him on his bum, before he held that same hand up for Harry to shake.

“Harry, baby, so happy to meet ya. I am Leander Jones, your photographer. Liam spoke only in compliments about you and, well”, Mr. Jones grinned, his eyes wandering Harry's body up and down, ogling his hard cock through the tight briefs quite obviously, “I understand where he's coming from. But let's just start shall we?”

Harry nodded, smile present on his lips. “The pleasure's all mine”, he said, and moved smoothly to his marked point in the middle of the studio.

“Okay, let's just start with some test shots before we go hard into the main-section of his shoot”, Mr. Jones said, the word hard seeming to have several different meanings. 

For Harry, it definitely had. Throughout all the shoot, he was more than aware of his hard meat bobbing between his legs. He felt the blood rush through his body, while he posed and smirked and presented his lower half like he never did anything else. The plug inside his hole did its job perfectly as well. The constant pressure on his prostate made Harry's cock throb even more and he was pretty sure that by the end of the shoot a tiny dark spot would be visible on the outside of his briefs. Even the cock-ring couldn't hold back the pre-cum that was rolling down his shaft. 

Harry couldn't really tell if he wanted to stop or go on forever. Having the undevided attention of the photographer on his body, especially his cock made his body tingle with nerves and arousal, a feeling mutual to the one when he was riding Liam on the floor of his office. He had to admit, having an actual cock right up his fuck-hole was way better than a plastic-plug but then there was again the photographer and the assistant who both were watching him like hawks. 

He definitely liked this too.

The whole shoot lasted for about an hour and when Harry was slowly walking back to his changing room he was pretty sure that he would blow his load as soon as he would take of the cock-ring. He thought about riding the plug for a bit, as long as he still had it. He definitely had enough space in his room and he was positive that could cum a second time, maybe spraying his cum over his own torso and have a taste. It's been a few days since he last sucked his own cum and he felt a bit needy for it.

He closed the door to his changing room, a bit disappointed still that Mr. Jones wouldn't spare him another glance as soon as he yelled “Thank you, Harry, that's it”. Instead the photographer just took his camera and disappeared into another room to probably analyse the pictures. It was pretty irrational to be disappointed. Harry did his job and so did the photographer. The fact that he was wearing a cock-ring and had a thick plug up his arse didn't mean any more fun for Harry.

He was just thinking about how exactly he would get himself off now, when he heard the door to his room open and close. He didn't have enough time to turn around and face the visitor, before strong arms wrapped around his torso and he was bent forward over the side of the couch. 

He felt fingers pulling his nipples, and lips ghosting over the skin of his neck and then, a really fucking thick cock wedge itself between his arse-cheeks.

“Hey Harry, you didn't think I would just let you go home like this right?”, Mr. Jones purred into Harry's ear, and he could feel how the older man slipped a hand around his waist to grip his aching cock.

“God, baby, you're so fucking hard. Such a pretty cock. The prettiest here, indeed. You were so good out there for me, so good”, Mr. Jones continued to mumble. Harry felt teeth nibbling at his earlobe, and a hand consistently stroking his cock. He was still not able to cum, thanks to the cock-ring sitting snuggly around his base. 

 

“God”, the photograper moaned again, and Harry's attention flew back to the thick meat rubbing over his arse-cheeks, oozing pre-cum all over his skin. He already felt sticky and dirty and he loved it. He knew, that if it wasn't for the ring, he would already have blown all of his cum over his body and the couch and floor.

“I can make this your deal, baby, I definitely can. You deserve it. You want it?”

“Yes, yes, _fuck_ , please!”, Harry moaned, grinding his arse back to let the hard cock of Mr. Jones rub between his cheeks. “I really want it.”

“You'll get it”, Mr Jones moaned right back. “But first, let me have this. This fine body and then this job will be all yours. Just let me-”

He didn't end his sentence. Instead did Mr. Jones pull out the plug off Harry's arse and before Harry could cry out because of the empty feeling in his slutty hole, it got stuffed again. This time with the pre-cum-lubed-up cock of his photographer. 

He wasn't as long as Liam but thicker, way thicker. He seemed to strech Harry's arsehole to new dimension and Harry loved it. He really fucking loved it.

“God, fuck, YES!”, screamed, feeling Mr. Jones pull out and thrust harshly back in, hitting his prostate with ease.

“Fuck, still you're so fucking tight! Fuck, I love this little fuck-hole, you fucking whore!”, Mr. Jones screamed, his words making Harry even more horny if possible. 

He couldn't help but love the humiliation he felt. He was getting fucked, _hard_ , by his kind-of-employee, was called a whore because he gave the photographer what he wanted, it being that tight fuck-hole of his. And Harry fucking loved it. Loved every hard thrust that seemed to push this thick dick even further into his body, his hole clenching desperately around the meat.

“Fuck, yeah, squeeze that hole of yours, baby. Work it on my cock. _FUCK_! Make me cum, baby. Let me mark you, fuck, up! AH!”

Mr. Jones screamed when Harry clenched his hole extra-hard and not five seconds later did he feel the cock in his arse throb right against his prostate and soon enough did hot cum flood his insides.

“AH! AH! Fuck, _yeah_!”, Mr. Jones continued to moan with every spurt of cum he shot into Harry. 

Mr. Jones seemed to cum endlessly, spurt after spurt of creamy cum painted his inside, and after a while did Harry feel how the gooey substance started to leak out of his abused and stretched arse-hole. 

The photographer pulled out with another moan, and another wave of cum dribbled down Harry's legs, forming a puddle right by his feat.

“Thank you, Harry”, Mr. Jones said, voice being back to normal, while he causally slapped his limp dick onto Harry's cheeks. “You've been very good, baby. Be ready to get a call from Mr. Payne for another shooting and you'll get the pay-check for today within the next week.”

Harry couldn't do more thant nod and breathe harshly. He felt cum run down his skin, his prostate throbbed inside his arse and his cock was still hard as a rock. He needed to fucking blow his load, no matter what. 

His lifted his hand, to finally pull off the ring, but then Mr. Jones' fingers curled around his wirst, his limp cock once again pressed between Harry's arse cheeks.

“Don't”, he whispered in his ear. “I'll send Oliver to help you with.”

And then he was gone, Harry left bend over the couch, cum all over his backside and cock as hard as ever.

**

Turned out that Oliver was the assistant.

Another point was, that Oliver wasn't only the assistant of this shoot but also the private assistant of Mr. Jones. And a thing that Oliver really loved was Mr. Jones himself and everything that came with him

As soon as Oliver came into the room and saw the cum trickle down Harry's skin, he was at his hole, his tongue buried deep inside with a long moan, that Harry could only copy. 

“God”, Oliver moaned, lapping wildly at Harry's fuck-hole. “He came inside you, he must really love you. Fuck, he tastes so fucking good!”

Harry let himself get cleaned-up and rimmed by Oliver, his hands buried into the sofa underneath his body. Oliver was pretty skilled with his tongue and Harry definitely enjoyed himself but fuck. He needed to fucking cum!

“Fuck, Oliver!”, he panted after a half-hour of the assistant lapping at his arse. “I need to- I-I!”

“Yes, yeah”, Oliver just moaned back and in the next second it seemed he was kneeling in front of Harry, finally pulling the cock-ring off his fucking aching dick. 

“Come here”, he mumbled and without further ado took Harry's dick into his mouth.

Harry couldn't really tell of Oliver was talented considering blow-jobs. All he could concentrate on was the fact that the ring was off, there was tight heat around his dick and he was free to finally blow his load.

And that was what he did. Not two minutes after Oliver started sucking on his cock, did Harry start to cum, screaming he released pump after pump of cum. First into Oliver's welcoming mouth and then right onto his face, like he imagined earlier on. He sprayed his cum over the assistant's eyes and lips and right into his hair, Oliver moaning like a cheap whore while he was painted with white. 

After Harry was finally done – four hours of being hard and fucked and prodded had left his balls full of delicious white- Oliver wiped away the cum on his eyes so he could focus his gaze onto Harry.

“Thank you, for working with us”, he smiled and kisses Harry's tip.

Harry was sure. Clarrington was one of the best things that could have happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry work on another project together, Harry definitely loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again not proof-read!

It should be considered weird, hearing moans through the closed door of your bosses office. 

Harry stood exactly there, in front of the closed door of Liam's office only about two hours after he got the call.

It's been three days since Harry's shoot with Mr. Jones and Harry still blushed a bit whenever he thought about what happened in the dressing room. After he got a bit of distance between the whole excitement at the studio and Mr. Jones' and Oliver's presence, Harry was able to calm down a bit. And to reminisce about what exactly happened. The most present thoughts lingering in Harry's head had little to do with being a model and he felt a bit of embarrassment paired with plain arousal whenever he thought about Mr. Jones' cum running down his back, Oliver's tongue in his arse and his own cum on the assistant's face. 

It's not that he didn't like it, quite the contrary. It's just that he's still not used to all of this. 

His questioning thoughts vanished though when he got the phone call from Liam this day, congratulating Harry on his awesome work. He wanted to see him, to show him the results, hand him the check and talk about further co-operations with Mr. Jones and other, different projects.

Of course after this first job Harry could only imagine other dirty things he might have to do next to maybe be able to put some clothes on for a shoot or the runway after all. He thought that he should probably have some second thoughts by now, should think about calling a lawyer who might be able to get him out of this mess.

But the truth was, this was a quite sexy mess. And Harry liked it. He liked it a lot. He loved sex beforehand and he still does. He never minded having sex with different partners, at strange places or with one or two people in the audience. The fact that he was now getting payed for it, still got some really model-things to do after all _and_ was facing a new adventure every day was just a bonus.

So he would definitely stay and see what would happen next. He had a feeling that the next thing Liam would present him, would be on a whole new kind of level. 

Harry jerked a bit when the door leading into Liam's office suddenly opened and a very dishelved looking assistant, who also made the copies of Harry's contract, stumbled basically into Harry's arms.

“Oh, Mr. Styles. Mr. Payne should be all ready for you now”, the shorter man said, a slight blush present on his cheeks.

Probably an explanation why Harry was able to hear some moaning through the door. 

“Thank you”, Harry smiled his charming smile and enjoyed it quite a bit when he saw that the assistant's ears turned red as well.

“You're welcome and-”, the assistant started, nervously biting down on his lower lip. “You really are quite talented, I must say. Mr. Payne had a good eye with you.”

With that did the young man vanish into the nearest bathroom.

Harry was a bit confused, but shook it off pretty quickly. Probably did Liam just show him his newest shots and if these made the assistant look like that, then Harry could be really proud of this shoot.

Without any more thoughts, did Harry push the door open to Liam's office. 

“Hi, Mr. Payne”, Harry said, casually falling into the chair right across the desk. Scenes of himself sitting there naked, fucking himself with a thick dildo, crept into his brain. He subconsciously rearranged his dick in his tight trousers, his gaze hefted onto his boss.

“Hello there, Harry. As I mentioned in my message to you, I already spoke to Mr. Jones. I'm really pleased with you. He sounded very excited to tell me that your photos are going to be featured world wide for the underwear-campaign. Harry, you just made about ten thousand pound. In a day.”

A proud smile was presented on Liam's face and Harry couldn't help but giggle.

“Wow”, he smiled. “That's just unbelievable! I _really_ enjoyed that shoot and Mr. Jones' work. I am so happy that everything worked out.”

Liam nodded. “Me, too, Harry, me, too. But we don't really have time to relax and enjoy our accomplishments. When Mr. Jones told me about the shoot and your little meeting afterwards he gave me a little request and simultaneously gave me an interesting idea. So, my dear Harry, today I will show you something, that I've never shown a client of mine and I really hope that you will like what I have to propose to you. I can assure you, this will make you richer than any model in London, probably in Europe.”

Harry couldn't really do anything against the sparkle that appeared in his green eyes. “Do tell”, he said, leaning back in his chair and rearranging his growing cock once again.

**

A lot of things got clearer for Harry in the next ten minutes. For instance why the assistant looked so dishelved and why Harry was able to hear moaning through the door.

The answer in the end was easy. He was hearing his own moaning. Recorded by his boss, when said boss watched Harry first fuck himself with a dildo and eat his cum and then proceeded to fuck Harry with all his might. 

Since Liam started the video on his iPad, Harry wasn't really able to close his mouth anymore. He just sat there and watched himself in the most sexual ways and he knew that he should have felt betrayed or embarrassed or scared. But the truth was, that he was admiring their bodies, his own body, how he looked while pleasuring himself or how he looked getting fucked. And seriously, in the end he could definitely understand why one would want to film that. It was simply glorious. And hot as fuck. 

Harry still stared at the iPad when the video had already stopped and he only averted his gaze when Liam coughed and directed his voice to Harry. 

“So, Harry, what do you think?”, he asked, putting away the device with a smirk on his face.

“Well”, Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Why should I lie? This was fucking hot. Can I get a copy of that?”

A loud bark of a laugh was the answer to that.

“Sure, babe, all you want. So you understand why I did it?”

“Sure, sure”, Harry nodded, casually adjusting his cock in his pants. “And I guess there's more to come? Otherwise you wouldn't have shown me, right?”

Now Liam was the one who nodded. “Correct. So, you see as I already told you did Mr. Jones only have good words about you. He really enjoyed your modelling and definitely wants to continue working with you but he also felt the need to especially mention your little meeting in your dressing-room. How much of a good boy you were and how hot you looked. He mentioned that he would pay a lot of money just for that. So, naturally, I offered him a copy of this tape and he accepted it willingly, basically throwing his money at me. So, Harry, what do you think how much he payed for that video and the promise that I wouldn't sell another copy to anybody else?”

Sparks of arousal flowed through his entire body, a fact, that made it hard for Harry to think properly. It must have been a big number, otherwise Liam wouldn't have asked him in such a manner.

Harry shrugged. “Two-, maybe three hundred pound?” 

Liam grinned, a sparkle in his eyes. “Make it three _thousand_ and you're correct. The sheck's lying with the other one. You're welcome.”

“Wow that's-”, Harry mumbled but quickly regained his composure. “So you want to do another tape? And before you ask, I'm in.”

Liam's eyebrows shot in the air, but at the same time a big smile appeared on his lips.

“Perfect. Just a few things first. This one will involve a very different setting and also a lot more cocks.”

Harry grinned. “The more the merrier, right?”

Liam nodded, placing at new contract in front of Harry.

**

The setting was, indeed, quite different from the other times that Harry was involved with Clarrington. At the same time it was not a really surprising environment for such a shoot. As soon as he walked into the black stall, Harry felt nerves prickling at his skin. 

He wasn't surprised to see his spot for the next hour and a half approximately, since this time Liam actually gave him something like a script. Not with text or something but just the rough plan for the day.

He was just glad that this stall was way cleaner than the others he's been to. Of course it's not the first time for him kneeing in front of a glory hole. Once he's been on the other side as well, but he prefers to give rather than receive. 

The whole cubicle was rather spacious, enough for Liam being able to walk into, too, as well as the camera man. It was completely black and had no windows or other openings, save for the two glory holes in the right and left wall. 

As soon as he had observed his working space, Harry turned to Liam, his hands resting comfortably on his hips.

“So, Harry, what do you say?”, Liam grinned, obviously excited to being able to do this shoot with Harry. Normally, he has to differentiate between his models for real modelling and the occasional _favour_ and his models for exactly this type of videos or photos or other little incidents.  
With Harry though, he had someone he could just test things out, who wasn't afraid of doing these things, probably all he was looking for was money and fame and not necessarily something else. And he was a pretty hot someone. At the same time cute, that everybody just had to fall in love with him. Perfect moneymaker, to say it easily.

“I say it's perfect. Really clean and tidy”, Harry winked. “Should I start to undress?”, he then asked, straight getting to the point. He wanted to start! He was excited and really horny, to be honest. He wanted cock and preferably a lot of cum.

But Liam just shook his head. “We'll start in a minute. But leave your clothes on. I will talk you through the video. I'll stay right beside our camera man and will give you some pointers, some challenges maybe, we'll see. First I will introduce the main challenge of course. The order to strip comes pretty soon into the video though.”

Harry nodded with every point that Liam made, his cock already twitching in his trousers. 

“Okay, then, if you don't have any questions, please just kneel there in the middle, right between the two holes, please.”

Liam took a few steps back, so he wasn't in front of the camera and watched with a big smile how Harry obediently let himself fall on this knees. 

“Alright, hands your thighs, please. Perfect! Now, look up and at me. You don't need to stare right into the camera. Good, and action!”

The man behind the camera pressed a few buttons and nodded once to signal to Liam that he could start.

“Good, H, you know what this is, obviously”, Liam started, grin apparent in his voice. Harry nodded, front teeth bored seductively in his bottom lip. “I've got some friends here who really deserve a release and I know how much you'd love helping them out, right?”

“Yeah”, Harry said and his voice was already rough, although there hasn't been a cock down his throat. Yet. 

“Yeah, I know, babe. But, I will give you a little challenge. I will stop the time, you have exactly one hour to help as many as my friends as possible, alright?”

Harry nodded again, eagerly, more than ready to begin.

“Good”, Liam grinned, his right hand wandering towards his crotch, to adjust himself. He noticed how Harry's eyes followed his motions. That boy was unbelievable. “Time starts now”, Liam said and as soon as the words were out, Harry's gaze switched to the holes in the walls right next to him. His head turned hastily, not knowing which hole would start and he nearly let out a sigh of relief, when the first, hard and quite long cock got pressed through the left hole.

Harry was at it in seconds, not caring for small steps, but immediately lapping at the soft flesh around the hard fucktoy. 

A gasp could be heard from the other side of the wall and Harry couldn't suppress a groan himself. 

This cock was delicious. Harry closed his lips around the head and sucked, his tongue wriggling between the foreskin to get as much pre-cum as possible. His right hand grabbed the rest of the cock and rubbed quickly, moving the foreskin back and forth. Harry wriggled back a bit, gasping for air and then starting licking from the base to the tip, making it easier to jerk the cock off. As soon as he found it slippery enough, he took the dick back into his mouth and this time he sank down, pushing the hard meat right into his throat. He didn't gag, just swallowed around that beautiful cock and just pulled back when he really needed to breathe. He continued to jerk the cock with his hand, a clicking noise was now heard throughout the room and Harry used his short sucking-break to throw a look at Liam, who was watching him like a hawk, his cock already tenting his tight trousers. 

The view made Harry moan again, and he started sucking at the dick in front of him, but never left Liam with his eyes. 

“You like that, right, Harry?”, Liam asked, voice a bit lower than usual.

Harry answer was another loud moan and in response he felt the dick inside his mouth throb excitedly. He doubled his efforts, now bobbing his head furiously and just a few strokes later did he feel the first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat. 

He swallowed eagerly and then pulled his mouth off, jerking the meat hard and fast and closed his eyes. Two, three more spurts of white goo shot onto his face, over his nose and his lips and the cock disappeared back through the whole. 

He turned towards Liam again, proudly showing off the cum on his face and nearly pouted that it was already over, but Liam made just a motion with his head to other side.

And there was already another rock-hard cock waiting for Harry to service him.

**

During the second cock Liam commanded Harry to strip while sucking and although that was quite a challenge, did Harry manage it without further problems. His cock was hard, bobbing with every movement of his body. The next load of cum landed mostly on his jaw and neck, quickly running down his now naked chest. He threw another grin towards Liam and this time didn't even need the hint before he turned and sucked the next cock into his mouth. 

**

Harry was a bit confused when after the eighth cock the ninth wasn't already there, but the low chuckle of Liam pulled him back towards his boss. 

“You look good there, H,”, he said and yeah, Harry could only imagine. Eight loads of cum, some of it swallowed down like the best meal Harry's had but most of his splashed right across his skin. There was cum in his eyelashes, dropping down from his chin and his eyebrows, some streaked across his hair. He was a mess of cock-juices and Harry fucking loved it. He was glad that he could concentrate himself so much on the cocks in front of him, otherwise he would've blown his own load across his body already. 

“Thank you, I feel really good, too”, Harry grinned, and he knew that his dimples were full of white cum right now. He never felt sexier in his life.

“Perfect, now, babe, after you've been so good all this time, I've got a present for you.” 

Before Harry could think about what the present could be, a bottle got tossed towards him. He easily caught it, reading the label. Lube, nothing special so far.

“That's not it, but I need you to prepare yourself for it, so, c'mon, babe, slick yourself up, show us how slutty you are, sucking cock and fucking yourself with your fingers.” Liam winked.

Harry had barely time to thoroughly coat his fingers with lube until the ninth cock got shoved through the glory hole. 

That cock probably came the fastest, being teased by Harry's constant moaning. It didn't take long for him to shove four fingers deep into his fuckhole, massaging his insides, while his tongue and throat was massaging the fuckmeat in front of him. 

It was glorious.

**

After the tenth cock there was another break. Two more loads were sprayed over Harry's face, and he actually had to wipe a bit of his eyes with his pointer-finger and lick it right off, so he could look again. He moaned when his tongue tasted another bit of juice from a foreign cock he just serviced with all his might. He just fucking loved cum so fucking much.

“Okay, little cum-whore, look at me”, Liam yelled, getting Harry's attention effortlessly. Liam's eyes trailed down the model's body, noticing all the white juices running down his face, and chest some already spurted onto Harry's hard cock and his thighs. 

“You're ready for your present. We don't want your little sluthole to feel too lonely, right? I know how bad you need it stuffed all the time. Need your tiny fuckhole to serve its purpose, to get fucked. So, why don't just do that, hm? Stuff you greedy hole with a big, big cock.”

The grin on Liam's face was devilish and a second later Harry new why. Right in front of him got tossed a dildo. But not any dildo, a fucking eleven inch dildo in bright pink and so fucking thick, Harry thought that it was probably thicker than his whole fist. His mouth dropped open and the feeling of some of the cum dropping from his upper lip got him even more turned on, if that was even possible. He shifted on his legs, already dying to feel that monster inside his hole, stretching him to no ends, probably leaving him fucking gaping in the end. Harry wanted that. Fuck how much he wanted exactly that.

“Go ahed”, Liam nodded, noticing satisfied the fire in Harry's eyes. He himself was dying to see Harry fuck himself with that huge dildo, and that while he had another cock shoved down his throat and was covered in several loads of cum. 

Speaking off, did Harry then take some of the cum of his face and chest and started coating the dildo in his hands with it. When he seemed satisfied with his work he pressed a cheeky kiss on the tip and winked, this time right into the camera. 

Fuck, people would actually see this. Harry was so fucking horny, he feared he might explode as soon as the fake cock would breach his arsehole. 

He sat up, feeling his own hard dick bounce with the movement, and quickly pushed the dildo between his cheeks. Before he could push down though, Liam started talking again.

“Don't forget about my friends, H, that would be really rude. And think about the time”, he said, nodding towards the glory hole again. 

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest. He quickly shuffled forward, taking the next hard cock down ins his mouth and started bobbing his head along the length. By the third time the dick hit the back of his throat, Harry started pushing the dildo into his hole. 

The moan he let out was loud and long, so long that the cock in his mouth actually started gushing cum already. Harry was so perplexed that he instinctively swallowed everything down, forgetting about the cum-shower he just missed. At the same time he pushed the dildo further into his arse, easily hitting his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck _AH YES_!”, he couldn't help but scream, as soon as he half hard dick slipped from his mouth. 

He somehow managed to remember the other hole, and shuffled over, his left hand not leaving the base of the dildo. This time he started licking the cock, intending to enjoy this one a bit longer than he last. 

**

It was way too soon, when Liam called that the time was up and Harry was only allowed one more load of cum over his face, before the last cock slid back into darkness. 

The dildo was sitting snuggly inside his fuckhole, Harry pulling and pushing it as much as possible while sucking cock after cock. His own dick was painfully hard now, being so for an hour now. 

He turned towards Liam, showing his face full of cum and tears towards the camera. He felt like a cheap whore, and he fucking loved it. Didn't really want to stop although he just had an hour full of cocks and cum. 

“Very good, babe, you made it”, Liam grinned, toying with the button of his own trousers. He didn't really plan this, but his cock needed release and he thought it would be a nice ending towards the video.

“Why don't you come over hear and show us your pretty face? You got a lot of rewards today, right? How does it feel, to have the cum of fifteen different cocks running over your skin, babe?”

Harry shuffled forward, moaning and whimpering, because of the huge fake dick inside his fuckhole. 

“Feels so good”, he moaned, eyes barely staying open. He needed to fucking cum, himself. So badly. 

“Yeah, perfect”, Liam commented while he observed the man next to him film all of Harry's messy face and chest, right down to his hard cock. 

“Okay, babe, one last thing. C'mon, get on all fours. Show us your slutty hole, yeah? We want to see your pretty stuffed sluthole.”

“Yeah”, Harry moaned again, turning around until he was on all fours, his arse presented right to the camera. 

“AH FUCK!”, he couldn't help but scream, when Liam started fucking him with the dildo for a bit, thrusting it deeper inside and then suddenly pulling it out, leaving Harry's hole empty.

“Fuck”, he heard Liam whisper, “would you look at that perfect fuckhole, here.” The camera now zoomed onto Harry's arse, perfectly filming how Harry was physically unable to close his hole again. The dildo left it slightly gaping, just like Liam said. 

Harry felt his face burning with all the attention. And while he loved the attention he hated that his hole was so fucking empty.

“Please”, he whimpered, and not five seconds later did he feel something push into him again, making him scream in pleasure.

“Yeah. So. Fucking. Good. AH!”, Liam yelled, with every hard thrust he made into Harry's arse, filling him up again. Suddenly he pulled out again, manhandling Harry into a new position, lying on his back, his arms holding his thighs up, so his hole was right on display again.

As soon as Liam was satisfied, he pushed into Harry again, fucking him with no mercy, his whole intention to use him to get off.

“Fuck, you love to get used like this, right? Love serving any hard cock, you whore!”, Liam moaned.

Harry nodded, feeling another trickle of cum drop down his face. He really felt like a cheap whore and his cock was basically exploding by the thought of that.

Liam laughed manically when he saw how Harry's cock started shooting more cum over Harry's body, spurt after spurt mixing with the other cock-juices. 

“Fuck, fucking you is all you need, coming untouched, just because of my hard cock in your fuckhole!”

Harry whined, feeling over sensitive but at the same time he hoped that Liam would never stop fucking him. 

His wish wasn't granted. Three, four more thrusts and Liam pulled out, jerking himself off and aiming straight to Harry's hole.

Thanks to the gape, did some of his cum fly right into Harry, the rest painting his arse cheeks and thighs. The cum that made it into his hole, slowly trickling down after a while. 

The last scene was of Harry lying on the floor, legs spread and a happy smile on his face, body splattered with white.

“Cut!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments would make my day. xx heatandflowers


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is invited to a party. It's a bit different than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments! they make my day! here a quicker update, i hope you like it and i once again apologize for any mistakes. i might start to edit the chapters one day... xx

“Oh fuck”, Harry moaned, unashamed. He tried to flick his wrist even faster, concentrating his motions to be right under the head of his hard and leaking cock.

It was the fourth time this weekend that Harry was watching the video of himself in that stall, sucking cock after cock and getting painted with loads of cum. He couldn't help it, but it was just _too fucking hot_. Especially the end, after he's shown off his messy face and body, turned around and let Liam fuck into his open and waiting hole. When he closed his eyes and just listened to the sounds of the film coming right from his huge plasma TV hanging on the wall of his living room, Harry could basically feel Liam's cock pounding into his fuckhole.

He couldn't get enough and since he didn't have any more _exciting_ jobs in the last few days he felt a bit needy for some serious action. This was the best he could get right now.

The muscles in his lower stomach clenched and unclenched with every move of Harry's slick hand around his engorged cock. He was so fucking close.

“Ah! Ah! F-fuuuck!”, he screamed, not caring if his neighbours might hear him. He came all over his chest, his cock spurting stream after stream of white, as if he wasn't getting himself off the whole weekend. 

After he was finally done, his cock laying half hard on his lower tummy, Harry started trailing his fingers through the sprinkles of cum on his torso. He didn't even realise that he was sucking his own cum from his index-finger, so deep in thought about how he could get more action into his life was he. 

It was not that Liam had forgotten to give him any jobs. Harry had several jobs in the last month, some even in Paris where he was finally able to walk the runway for quite a few brands. But these were really just modelling jobs.

Basically exactly that, what he wanted to do since he was little. Exactly why he had the interview with Liam. The other stuff was actually just a little thing he had to do to get these jobs.

Turned out, Harry loved the favours more than the modelling. He still liked the other stuff, too, of course, he would never complain about it. Especially since the money was pretty great.

But he still hoped that Liam would call soon to give him details for a new video or something like that. 

The last two were hot after all, the excessive amount of wanking Harry did while watching them was probably proof enough. 

After he cleaned himself up and slipped into a pair of pants, he was seriously thinking about calling Liam and asking him for a booty call or something. He wanted a cock and Liam had one of the best he's ever had. 

He couldn't fight the grin threatening to split his face in two, when his phone actually started ringing and Liam's caller ID appeared on the screen. Maybe the weekend wasn't lost after all.

**

Harry checked his appearance one last time in the rear-view mirror of his brand new Range Rover (basically payed by only the money he got for his latest video before it even got released, because everybody was just so sure about the success) and gracefully stepped onto the path leading to the huge town-villa, sitting in the centre of London. 

Admittedly, Harry thought Liam's call would be about a job and not a party invitation, but since Mr. Jones was the host of that little get-together, as Liam had called it, Harry was pretty confident that he would definitely have some fun tonight.

He knew that Mr. Jones knew what Harry had to offer but in case that he wouldn't have time for Harry, he dressed up in skin-tight black jeans and a sheer black silky shirt, which only buttoned up to the middle. His chest was largely on display and his sensitive nipples were already hard, poking obviously through the thin material. He was ready to have some fun.

**

Harry felt his mouth salivating as soon the man who opened the door for him, lead him into the lounge. 

It was not exactly what Harry was expecting, but the twitching of his cock was enough for him that he absolutely didn't care.

There were three younger boys, probably around Harry's age and Mr. Jones. The owner of the villa himself, was lounging on one of the big arm-chairs, only wearing a loose shirt, that was completely unbuttoned. His legs were spread and between them kneeled one of the boys, naked, with his pink hole right for Harry on display, while he was eagerly sucking Mr. Jones' cock. Slurping noises could be heard throughout the room only overshadowed by the occasional grunting noises the other two boys made.

There was a blond one whose face Harry couldn't see, but he realised that the boy was at least still wearing pants. On top of him, and the reason why Harry couldn't see more of the blond, was sitting another boy, with light-brown hair, grinding his hips filthily into the blond's. The boy on top was only wearing a tiny blue thong, which emphasized the sheer size of his arse, big, round cheeks that were clenching with the effort of the heavy grinding.

Harry tried to swallow the extra saliva in his mouth but it was hopeless. He already felt his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans and his eyes couldn't decide which view was better than the last.

“Hello, H, lovely that you could make it”, Mr. Jones suddenly said, voice even as if his cock wasn't just sucked like the best treat in town. 

“Hi, Mr. Jones”, Harry purred, making his way towards his former photographer. Just when he was right next to the sofa did he realise that the boy on his knees was Oliver. He couldn't help but let his left hand trail over the soft skin of his arse and dip right between his cheeks to press a dry finger onto the twitching hole. “Hi, Oliver”, he mumbled. All the other boy could do was moan loudly and press back against Harry's finger, until the tip finally breached his tight hole.

“Fuck”, Harry whispered, eyes once again trailing over Oliver's naked body, the cock that was constantly disappearing between his lips and then over to Mr. Jones face he closed his eyes when Oliver started moaning around his cock.

“Short break, baby”, Mr. Jones mumbled, patting Oliver's cheek quite lovingly and Harry had to hide a smile when he saw the big pout on the boy's face as soon as the thick, hard cock slipped from his lips. 

“Need to introduce our new guest, right? Although, I don't really have to. We were all really hoping that you could make it tonight. We're all big fans of you”, Mr. Jones grinned, standing up. His hard dick was bobbing with every movement, but Mr. Jones didn't really seem to care.

“This here”, he said, gliding a hand through the blondes hair, who then let go of the third boy and threw a cheeky grin towards Harry while he unashamedly started stroking Mr. Jones cock that was right next to his face. “Is Niall Horan. He was actually one of your competitors for the ad a few weeks back, but he understood why I had to choose you when I showed him that little video of you and Liam. Fuck, just like that, baby”, he added, once again closing his eyes and lazily pumping his hips, fucking right into Niall's hand.

“He also fucked me right on the studio floor as an apology, so it's alright”, the blond grinned, speeding up his movements. After that sentence it was quite clear that Niall was Irish and Harry didn't even know that this accent could turn him on so much, but his twitching dick proofed him wrong. 

“Right”, Mr. Jones moaned and opened his eyes. He then pointed to the brunet who was already watching Harry like a hawk, big blue eyes wandering over Harry's body. His tongue wetting his lips and all Harry could think about was cumming all over those pretty cheekbones and thin lips.

“And this is Louis Tomlinson, one of my longest friends in the business. Let me tell you, he fucking _knows_ what he's doing, am I right baby?”

Louis grinned, mischievously and purred a tiny “of course, Mr. Jones”, towards the older man. Mr. Jones laughed and then bend down to kiss Louis properly, Harry could see their tongues caressing each other while Niall was still jerking off Mr. Jones and simultaneously started grabbing Louis' round arse-cheeks. 

“Pleasure to meet you both”, Harry grinned with a wink and felt a shiver run down his spine when all eyes were on him. Even Oliver's who was busy circling his rim with his fingers after Mr. Jones left, but never pushing really in. Like he waited for a command, which, considering that he was Mr. Jones _personal assistant_ he probably was waiting for a command. 

“No, it's _our_ pleasure, Harold. We're big fans of your videos. Actually we asked Mr. Jones to invite you tonight. We'd really like to experience this fine body in real life. What do you say?”

Harry could only lick his lips and nod, before he started to undress. Louis could've probably asked him anything with that voice and the fact that four hot men were staring at him like he was the best thing in the room only turned him on even more. He didn't really care what exactly they wanted to do to him, as long as he would get some cock in his mouth and his arse. Maybe even more than one, who could know..

**

Just before he was finished unbuttoning his sheer shirt, did Mr. Jones jump off the sofa, ignoring Niall's complain that he actually enjoyed playing with that hard cock a bit and skipped right behind Harry. He slowly circled his arms around his torso and grabbed his shirt, carefully pulling it off Harry's toned chest.

“You know”, he whispered in his ear while doing so, sending another shiver down Harry's spine. “You really impressed Oliver there the last time”, he continued and after the shirt made contact with the floor, quickly grabbed Harry's ever growing cock through his tight jeans.

“Ah!”, Harry panted, earning the attention of Louis and Niall again who started making out as soon as Mr. Jones joined Harry. Louis send him a cheeky wink and quickly climbed back onto Niall's lap, grinding his hard cock that already poked out of the tiny thong he was wearing, right into Niall's crotch. The blond moaned again, loudly and didn't hold off to shove his tongue down Louis' throat and grab his arse cheeks with all his might.

“Yeah, he couldn't stop talking about you, made him hard all over. Knew that it wasn't only me being all fascinated with you. You know, Liam already sold us your newest little video and we both. Fucking. Loved. It.” 

Mr. Jones emphasized his words with thrusting his thick cock against Harry's still jeans-clad arse. 

“'M really happy to hear that”, Harry, panted, his eyes now wandering over to Oliver, who was still sitting on the floor, naked and with spread legs, eagerly watching how Mr. Jones undressed Harry. 

His jeans got lost next and his pants weren't far behind. Harry saw a literal sparkle in Oliver's eyes as soon as Harry's hard cock bobbed against his toned stomach. A grin slid onto Harry's lips. 

“He was wandering”, Mr. Jones mumbled right into Harry's ear, so nobody else could hear it. His hands meanwhile, wriggled down do Harry's cock and started to stroke it hard and fast.

Another groan left Harry's mouth and he couldn't help but fuck right against the hand closing around his cock. He missed having another hand on his cock than his own. Fuck he missed all of this. This filthy, dirty game, everybody in this business seemed to play. He needed to concentrate really hard, to understand Mr. Jones' next words.

“He was wandering if you could fuck him? Nice and hard? He would love to have this delicious fucktoy right up his hole. I should feel a bit angry, I suppose, since he's my assistant and usually I am the one fucking him, but to be honest I'd love to see that.”

Another push of Mr. Jones' hips and this time his hard cock slid right between Harry's arse cheeks, nearly catching on his rim. 

Harry was glad that he fingered himself while he showered at home. Since he got one of those dildos you could stick on the wall, he loved to fuck himself long and thorough while taking a shower. He already had in mind that he would need a loosened fuckhole tonight. The thought made pre-cum bubble out of his slit. 

Mr. Jones interpreted it for something else, though, giving him a slight shove towards Oliver on the floor, who was whimpering by the look of Harry's long cock. It was definitely longer than Mr. Jones' but not as thick. And although Harry thought of something else, he was definitely not opposed to the idea of fucking someone right then and there.

“Well, Oliver”, he murmured and let himself fall onto his knees, right in front of the younger boy. “I think we should have some fun tonight, right? Make you dreams come true?”

A heavy groan left Oliver's mouth and Harry could see how wet his cock already was. It wasn't that big, perfect for a little boy like him. Perfect to just use as a hole to get off in. Harry understood why Mr. Jones kept him.

“Turn around, on all fours”, Harry said, smile vanished from his face. This was serious business, he wanted to fuck this boy but first he would get a taste. “Let's get you wet”, he said and with that licked a broad stripe all the way down Oliver's crack. He didn't waste time to grab both cheeks with his big hands and pull them apart so he had a perfect view on the clenching little hole in front of him. He growled, full of want and then dived in. He circled the rim with his tongue a few times, wetting the skin thoroughly, making a right mess. Oliver's noises made Harry think that he was crying already and that only turned him on even more. He leaned more forward, spreading his own legs to have more leverage and then pushed right in, as far as he could. 

Oliver screamed as soon as his tongue breached his tight arsehole and Harry couldn't help but smirk. 

The smirk vanished from his face soon enough, though.

“Nice hole you've got there. I mean, I've seen it plenty of times by now, thanks to your slutty videos, but nothing's better than the real thing, right?”, Mr Jones suddenly said and only then did Harry realise, that he presented his arse high up in the air, giving the perfect view to everybody in the room. Not that he minded though. He moaned right into Oliver's hole who cried out again in pleasure and wriggled his bum a bit. 

Two seconds later there was a finger prodding at his hole. “Hm, already wet and streched, good. Saves me a lot of time.”

Another five seconds in which his tongue really started to explore the younger boy's insides, and then Mr. Jones thick, thick cock got shoved right into his own fuckhole. 

“Urgh, even better than the last time”, Mr. Jones moaned and didn't even think about giving Harry time to adjust. He just pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside and then pushed back in harshly, pushing Harry's hole body forward and Harry's face and tongue even deeper into Oliver's arse. 

The man's thrusts were erratic, nothing else but using Harry's tiny hole to get himself off. He's probably been on edge for a while, with Oliver sucking his meat and then Niall jerking him off. Harry knew it wouldn't last long so he tried to enjoy it as much as he could, taking a deep breath and then diving right back between Oliver's cheeks, to loosen him up even more. When Mr. Jones was finished, Harry would definitely need something to pump his cum into. And Oliver just seemed as the perfect cum-dump. 

“Oh f-fuck! You- you look so fucking – AH!- hot, FUCK!”, Harry heared another voice and his eyes were able to catch the owner of the voice, without pulling his tongue out of Oliver's arse. He was quite pleased.

Especially when he saw why Louis sounded so out of breath. The grinding apparently expanded into something more and right now the brunet was riding the blond's cock without shame, bouncing wildly, his hard cock bobbing against his tummy with every thrust. They looked so fucking hot that Harry couldn't help but moan again which also let Oliver to moan quite filthily. 

“C'mon Lou, fuck yourself on my cock, like a good slut!”, Niall bellowed, not appreciating that Louis' whole attention wasn't on him. He got it quite quickly by spanking Louis fat arse hard. The sound echoed through the room and that was all it took for Mr. Jones, to push into Harry's hole once more, right against Harry's prostate and come.

“Fuck yes!”, Harry screamed as soon as he felt the cum shooting right into him, filling him up in the best ways.

“Yeah, c'mon work that slutty hole on my thick cock, baby, milk me dry, AH!”, Mr Jones groaned, fucking into Harry a few more times until his cum started running out of Harry's used fuckhole and right onto the carpet. 

“Okay”, Harry mumbled, as soon as Mr. Jones cock was gone. “C'mon Oliver, it's your turn now, sit on my cock, babe.”

Harry sat back impatiently but he didn't have to ask twice. In the next seconds, Oliver lifts himself over his lap, grabs his long and fucking hard dick and sinks down, right until his arse meets Harry's thighs.

“Yeah, fuck, so tight!”, Harry groaned, throwing his head back. He didn't wait for the younger boy to adjust and just started pushing his hips up into the boy.

Oliver screamed with pleasure, never having such a long cock in his tiny hole and after he finally collected he enough breath, started bouncing on Harry's hard meat. 

He rode him right into the carpet and Harry couldn't do anything else than watch how his dick disappeared into the tight heat. The fact that Louis was riding Niall basically right next to him, making all these delicious noises turned him on even more.

“Fuck Niall! Fuck, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!”

The long and loud moan that followed was enough for Harry to know that Louis' cock spurted all over his torso and painted him white. He wanted to watch, desperately so, but Oliver's riding on his own cock was so good that he couldn't concentrate. 

“C'mon babe, make me cum. Let me fill you up, you want that, right?”, he mumbled right into Oliver's ear and felt the younger boy shiver.

“Yes! Yes, please, fill me up, Harry! Fuck me raw, please! Pump me full with your delicious cum, please, AH FUCK YES!”

He screamed so fucking loud, but Harry barely noticed it through the rush in his ears when he started cumming right into Oliver's fucked-out hole. His hips jerked with every stream that shot into the tunnel and painted his insides white. 

After he finally found his composure and grabbed after Oliver's dick and pumped it hard and fast, his cock still grinding inside his fuckhole. 

“Oh god!”, Oliver cried out and then came, all over Harry's hand and chest and after he was finally done, Harry didn't wait a second to stick his cum-covered fingers right into his mouth, licking and sucking until every drop of cum was swallowed down. 

Shakily, Oliver climbed off Harry's lap and when Harry looked up he saw Mr. Jones, Louis and Niall standing right beside them, hands on their hard cocks and grinning.

“Well, that was a good, start, don't you think?”, Mr. Jones grinned and really, Harry couldn't wait for what else was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party, part two.

Harry was panting heavily. His head knew on some kind of level that he was basically just recovering from an awesome orgasm. His sensitive dick proofed that much. Still, couldn't Harry help himself to run a hand over his sweaty torso, over his nipples down to his crotch. 

His view was trained on a more than glorious sight. 

In front of him still stood Niall, Louis and Mr. Jones, all naked and all with their hands loosely fisted around their hard cocks. 

It was a sight to behold and Harry literally felt his hole clenching around nothing. Well, other than the cum that still leaked out of his used arsehole. 

He bit his bottom lip and let his eyes wander from one face to another, one man seeming more turned on then the next.

“Well, Harry”, Mr. Jones then said. He squeezed his dick and winked to Niall and Louis before he continued. “While that was already fun, I kind of promised my friends here that they could also have a turn on you. They are really excited, as you can probably tell.”

“Yeah, Harold”, Louis then said, let go of his hard cock and then walked around Harry, never leaving him with his eyes. “How about we have some fun together now. You definitely look like you could have a bit more fun.”

Harry gulped. He had a feeling that the night was far away from being over and the constant twitching of his dick made him more and more anxious of what was to come.

“I love fun”, he rasped finally, voice rough. 

“Perfect”, Niall then grinned and without another word, felt Harry several hands on his body, lifting him from the ground.

**

He got pushed onto the sofa where Niall and Louis were grinding against each other when Harry arrived at the party.

He landed on his back, legs spread wide and eyes blinking rapidly between the three naked men. Oliver was gone, as far as Harry could tell. 

But his mind was more set onto those three delicious cocks in front of him.

He quickly scrambled back on his knees and licked his lips. The three men looked at each other with huge grins on their faces, before Louis stepped forward, hard dick bouncing along with his steps. 

Harry's mouth salivated. 

“How about you have a taste of what's to come, hm?”, Louis said and quickly grabbed Harry's head by his hair, shoving him down until Harry's face was on the same level as Louis' cock. 

“Fuck”, Harry sighed. He closed the last distance between his mouth and the hard meat and moaned as soon as his tongue tasted the first drops of Louis' pre-cum on his tip. He stopped thinking as soon as he felt the cock inside his mouth. He wildly lapped at the hard shaft, licked and sucked kisses into the skin until he finally took the tip into his mouth and started bobbing his head along the length.

Louis moaned and constantly praised Harry for being such a good slut, letting him fuck his pretty mouth. After a while he started fucking his hips forward, choking Harry on his cock. Harry loved it. He could barely restrain himself to grab his own hard cock, twitching between his legs. 

He couldn't tell how long he was sucking Louis' cock, but way too soon for his liking did Louis step back, a deep flush spread all over his chest. 

“Fuck, he has an awesome mouth. You need to try it, Ni”, he said, winking towards the blond man. 

Niall didn't need any more invitations. Just seconds later was Harry choking on the next hard dick. The Irish lad was a bit more forceful. He directly grabbed Harry by his hair and started pushing his fucktoy right into Harry's waiting throat. 

Harry felt his eyes watering but he didn't want to stop. He loved the feeling of being used. Loved that these delicious moans sounding through the room were caused by his mouth. By his body. 

“Oh f-fuck!”, Niall moaned, pressing his cock even further down. “He's really got a good mouth. Why didn't you introduce us sooner?”

He looked towards Mr. Jones who was watching them like a hawk, while jerking himself off lazily. “Oh, Harry here was quite busy himself. Doing all the jobs he's actually meant to be paid for. I didn't want to scare him away. Silly me, I should've known that he really is a pretty cockslut. Hungry for dicks and cum. His mouth and his slutty hole... Speaking of, you probably need something up your pretty arse really soon, right? Liam told me that you need you're little fuckhole stuffed at any possible time. Let's see what we can do about that”, Mr. Jones said. 

Harry couldn't help but moan loudly. His cock spurted a bit of pre-cum onto his own stomach and he felt his hole clenching around nothing. Fuck, he wanted to be fucked. Fucked hard by these three beautiful fucktoys right in front of him. And he wanted it now.

Niall pulled back only a second later, cock glistening from spit and pre-cum.

“Please”, Harry mewled, loudly. “Please, please fuck me! Fuck me hard, I need it!”, he cried out and let himself fall back against the back of the couch. He spread his legs wide, giving the three men a perfect view onto his hole, still wet with Mr. Jones' cum. Quickly, he pressed two of his fingers into his hole, fucking himself as fast as he could. His cock jumped as soon as his hole got stuffed again. 

“Well, let's take care of this whore then”, Louis grinned. “Like we talked about?”, he then asked the other two who only nodded with dirty smiles. Harry had no idea what they were talking about but he seriously hoped that anybody would fuck him soon. 

He continued watching, while Louis sat down on the other end of the couch, leaning back. His eyes were on Harry the whole time and as soon as he sat comfortably he started jerking his cock again.

“C'mon, baby. Go and sit on Louis' cock, what do you say? Finally fill your little sluthole, yeah?”, Niall said and Harry nodded wildly. He pulled his fingers out of his arsehole and stuck them right into his mouth, tasting his own hole and the remnants of Mr. Jones' cum. He moaned loudly and was pretty proud when he heard the tiny moan of Mr. Jones. 

He climbed onto his knees and shuffled over to where Louis was half sitting, half lying. He straddled the older man's lap and started lowering himself. He rubbed his arse over Louis' rock-hard cock a few times until hands settled onto his own hips. He lifted himself up again and only seconds later felt the fat head of Louis' cock press against his fucked-out hole. 

“Oh YES!”, he moaned loudly as soon as the cock split his hole and Harry sank down. Louis didn't leave him much time to adjust to the very thick and long cock inside of him and started bucking his hips, pressing his dick even further inside Harry. 

“Uh, uh, uh”, Harry let out with every bounce of his body. He quickly started riding Louis in earnest, rolling his hips and bouncing on the thick fucktoy inside of him. 

“Fuck”, Louis moaned, too, hungrily watching how Harry rode him enthusiastically. “You really are the cockslut you play in your little movies. No wonder that everybody wants to have a – FUCK- taste of you. Fuck, yeah clench that little hole of yours, work that fuckhole.”

“Oh god”, was all Harry could say, eyes tightly shut. He tried to clench his hole around the pumping dick and opened his mouth in a silent scream when he felt the fat head ram straight into his prostate. 

“Well, I think he's ready for a bit more fun”, he then heard Mr. Jones voice and opened his eyes. He continued bouncing on Louis' cock, but his senses became a bit clearer again when he felt fingers prod against his hole and then sink into him, next to the hard cock fucking him. 

“Oh FUCK!”, he screamed, feeling two, then three thick fingers breaching his tight hole. “More, please, more!”

A sharp laugh sounded next to him and then he saw Mr. Jones standing right next to where Harry was being fucked. 

“C'mon babe, let's get you fucked in both your slutty holes, yeah?”, he said and then pressed his thick cock right against Harry's lips. With the next sharp thrust against his prostate did Harry's mouth open automatically and Mr. Jones didn't wait to push his dick right into Harry's warm mouth. 

“Fuck, I can't wait anymore”, Niall moaned. Harry felt the blond's eyes on his back. Watching how he got fucked hard on both ends. Mr. Jones knew no mercy, snapping his hips forward with such force that Harry had to gag two or three times. His throat burned but not hard enough to overshadow the feeling that spread now from his arsehole.

The thick head of another cock pressed against his fuckhole and just then did Harry realise that Louis stilled his hard thrusts so Niall could press in, right next to Louis' cock.

Harry wanted to scream. Pain and pleasure zipped straight through his body, raising the hairs on his arms and making his cock leak even more pre-cum. He couldn't, though. The third hard cock inside of him, right in his mouth prevented it that any loud noises could leave him.

“Oh fuck”, Mr. Jones moaned for him, feeling the vibrations of Harry's throat right on his dick.

“Fuck, yeah!”, Niall screamed right with him, thrusting his cock into Harry until he was balls-deep, alongside Louis.

“He's so fucking tight, ah!”, Louis answered and moaned again when Niall started thrusting in earnest. 

Even if Harry wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to get up. Two sets of hands were pressed into his sides, keeping him right there on those two rock-hard, long cocks. But Harry didn't really want to. 

Instead he tried to push back, to get both dicks even deeper into his hole. He felt so fucking full, split open by two beautiful fucktoys, while another was shoved deep into his throat. He hoped that someone was filming him right now.

“Shit, he's pushing back. Such a huge cock-whore!”, Louis screamed and rolled his hips in tune with Niall's sharp thrusts. 

“Yeah, he's loving it. Loves to have his tiny sluthole wrecked by two big cocks. Bet he would beg for more if he wouldn't choke on another cock”, Niall answered.

“You bet”, Mr. Jones cackled. “Fuck, he's such a good slut. He's making me fucking. Cum. Again.” 

He pressed his words together with a new hard thrust into Harry's mouth.

Harry was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to think, or on what feeling he should concentrate himself. It was too much, but it was so fucking good. The only thing he could do, was let himself be used and just take it. 

After just a few more thrusts, Mr. Jones suddenly pulled out of his mouth and jerked himself off, cock right in front of Harry's face.

He didn't think when he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out but it seemed to do the trick. Only seconds later did Harry feel the first streak of cum on his tongue and he moaned right with Mr. Jones who still jerked himself off, to milk every last drop of his release. 

A few more spurts landed over Harry's nose and lips, his eye and right into his hair. 

When he was finished, Mr. Jones thrust his cock back into Harry's still open mouth, riding out his high. He let Harry clean his cock up and stepped back. 

Harry opened his eyes as soon as Mr. Jones' cock left his mouth. 

“Thanks, you did very good. You loved that, didn't you? Needed a good serving of cum, right, baby?”

“Fuck yeah”, Harry moaned. Mr. Jones words seemed to burn right into his skin.

“Fuck, I need to cum. He's too fucking tight!”, Louis then screamed, and soon after he started gushing cum right into Harry's hole. Harry could feel how one of the cocks inside him pulsed with its release and he was sure that he never felt anything better. 

Niall was still fucking him, his cock rubbing Harry's inner walls and Louis' cock. “Shit, he's so fucking wet!”

“Ah”, Louis sighed loudly and then slipped his cock out of Harry's hole. 

“Just me left then”, Niall grinned and before Harry could realise what was happening, did Niall lift him from Louis' lap and threw him right next to him on his front. He managed to leave his cock inside Harry's fucked-out hole and as soon as his arse was back in the right position, did Niall really start to pound into him.

Harry didn't know when exactly he started crying, but at one point he just realised that tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't do more than take it, and moan pathetically from time to time.

“You're fucking destroying that arse, Ni. He won't be able to sit tomorrow”, Louis laughed, sated from his orgasm.

“Yeah, but he still stakes it like a good whore. Such a fucking cock-slut I still can't believe it”, Niall managed to press out between thrusts. “But. Fuck. I”, he moaned and suddenly Harry's hole was way too empty. He whined and cried out when he felt a hard slap right onto his arse-cheek.

“Shut up, you take what is given to you”, Mr. Jones grumbled. Harry didn't know when he came back next to them.

He heard the clicking noises of someone jerking off and then animalistic grunts leaving Niall's mouth. 

Of course, these were paired with a load of cum sprayed right onto Harry's arse and back. It felt like Niall came endlessly. Shot after shot of white flew from the blond's cock.

A last, long moan left Harry's mouth when Niall pushed his still hard cock into Harry's fuckhole, that served its purpose a lot that night. Niall ground his cock deep inside Harry's walls, right against his prostate and that's all it took for Harry to cum, too, heavy spurts of white ruining the sofa below him. He felt the slap of a wet cock on his arse-cheek and then fell into a deep, sated sate of feeling thoroughly used. 

“I hope the next party is already planned”, Louis said. Then only answer were the loud cackles of Mr. Jones and Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm open for any ideas/wishes for the next chapters. xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his first audition in America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, they most definitely help me to find new ideas and sit down and write. Please, please keep them coming, they make my days xx

“Thank you, Mr. Styles, we will call you as soon as we made our decision.”

Harry send a slight wave towards the receptionist of the huge building, that hosted one of the fastest growing fashion labels in New York. New York, as in New York City, USA. 

When Liam first told him that Harry should do some auditions over in America, Harry nearly fell off his chair. Liam just sat there with a smirk on his lips. He said that Harry deserved such a treat, especially after his second movie sold so very well. 

He was already something like a star inside of their own little industry. Or quite big industry, as Harry got to learn. Anyways, thanks to Liam and his ideas as well as Harry's open-mindedness towards all kinds of jobs, they formed a pretty successful duo, which brought Harry to New York.

He's already been part of two run-way shows at New York fashion week and his last appointment here was for a new summer campaign, which would launch next year. 

There were about twenty men waiting for further directions. Most of them had their own look-book with them, filled with photographs of all kinds. Harry himself didn't even have a look-book. For that he actually didn't do enough shoots. 

Instead of panicking he acknowledged that fact with a tiny laugh and a smug expression on his face. He felt far from bad for not having the perfect professional preparation for such an audition. He already walked fashion week and he would be back in London the next day, hoping to film another little video in the next week. He was more anxious of his possible partners agreeing to Liam's ideas than for this audition to be successful for him.

It's not that he desperately needed the money and that alone was a fact that made him relaxed. 

While he waited he decided to unbutton his shirt down to his navel, a signature move by now. He liked the feeling of the fabric rubbing his nipples combined with the light breeze, that would caress them. It also made him kind of horny, but that was another thing.

The time passed pretty quickly, since Harry was more than content on watching his competitors and imagining them in slightly different settings. For example him chatting them up and getting fucked right on this carpet. 

By the time he actually was called into the room with the jury for the day, did Harry sport a little more than a semi in his trousers and he couldn't quite decide if he wanted the judges to notice or not.

There were five men sitting behind a long table. They watched Harry expectantly while he strutted right into the middle of the room. They were more than confused when he told them that he didn't have any pictures to show other than the underwear ad he did with Mr. Jones. 

He was in the room no longer than five minutes and still got to know that he should take a seat again for the second round.

Harry noticed especially one of the man watching him with hooded eyes, gaze constantly wandering to Harry's crotch. He made sure to give a wink to that man, right before he closed the door behind himself.

**

He waited for another half hour until he asked the nice lady at the reception if she could possibly know how long it would be before the second round would start.

The receptionist smiled a tight smile and answered that it would probably still be another thirty minutes before they called Harry back inside. 

He nodded and threw a quick thanks to her, before he turned around and made a beeline towards the bathroom. 

While he was doing his business in the men's room, he actually thought about using that time to disappear into one of the stalls and just get himself off for a bit. He didn't have time for anything that day at all and he deemed it quite appropriate to do the first inappropriate thing in New York on his last day. Well, at least the first thing at a job. He wouldn't start thinking about that incident in that bar, two nights ago.

He looked around, checking if he was actually alone or not. Just in that moment the door flew open and one of the judges came in. Harry noticed immediately that it was the one who ogled him so much before.

“Well if that isn't a nice surprise”, the man said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hi”, Harry smiled back and zipped his jeans closed. 

The judge's eyes followed his motions and the corner of his lips seemed to raise a bit higher. He looked towards the three stalls and after he noticed that they were empty, he suddenly turned the key of the main door of the bathroom, effectively locking himself and Harry into the room.

Harry lifted his eyebrow. He wanted to appear sly, but the jumping of his cock probably played against him.

“Can I help you?”, he asked, turning around fully towards the older man.

“Oh, I definitely believe you can, babe”, the other grinned and made a few steps further into the room. “Harry Styles, quite fresh under contract with Clarrington. Liam's actually a good of mine.”

Well, that explained a lot for Harry. Why he had to go to this audition, and why the other man was looking at him like that.

“Babe, it was not the missing look-book that saved you a place in second round. I was still thinking about what we could do with you, but this coincidence leads me to the idea of testing the waters a bit, right?”

Harry shrugged, his cock growing in his tight pants. “I don't see a problem with that.”

“Good”, the older man sad. “Why don't you just quickly slip on your knees, babe? I quite liked how you looked sucking cock.”

“A fan, how nice”, Harry chuckled but plopped down on his knees anyways. 

“Definitely a fan”, the judge mumbled, voice raspy. He quickly undid his jeans and shoved down his underwear and afterwards it didn't take long for him to push his ever growing cock into Harry's waiting mouth.

The cock wasn't too long, so Harry had no problem to swallow him down and press his nose right onto the man's tummy. He sucked and licked and in between wanked the other man. He slid his tongue over the hard dick's head, moaning when he tasted fresh pre-cum.

“Fuck, you really are talented, babe, but I need to get back, so”, the judge moaned after a while and finally grabbed Harry by his hair and started fucking his mouth in earnest. 

Just a few minutes later was Harry swallowing a thick load of cum right down his throat and kissed the half hard dick right on the tip, before the man tucked himself away. 

“I will recommend your skills to my colleagues, I will see you in there in a bit.”

With a wink did the judge leave the room.

Harry grinned. He didn't even get himself off afterwards, he was pretty sure that there would be a continuation soon.

**

After Harry made sure that there was no cum around his mouth or on his clothes, he walked straight back to the waiting area. He definitely noticed the stares of his competitors, most of them looking nowhere else than on Harry's hard cock, that was very visible through the fabric of his jeans. 

He didn't care, though. He actually enjoyed their stares, varying from adoration, to disgust to being unashamedly horny themselves. Images flew back right into Harry's brain, but before he could dive deeper into his fantasy he got called to the judges again. 

He hoped that what was going to come would be even better than what was in his head.

**

The fact that the five men's hungry eyes went straight towards Harry's cock as soon as he entered the room left Harry even more confident that this audition would be a lot of fun.

“So, Mr. Styles”, a blond man, around thirty-five and right in the middle of the table addressed him. “Since you weren't quite the usual candidate for an audition and Tom here found another streak of your talent, we thought that we shouldn't stay the usual jury for an audition. So, how about you make yourself useful and start to undress for us.”

Even though it seemed like nothing more than an idea, Harry knew the real intention behind those words. This was a command. And he was more than willing to follow through.

While unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and letting it slide to the floor, he addressed every single man straight with his eyes. He switched lazily between the five and nearly laughed devilishly when he noticed them licking their lips and adjusting their growing cocks. 

He played with the button of his jeans for a bit but quickly undid them, when the blond coughed loudly. These men seemed pretty eager.

Harry could definitely understand why. These five men spend the last three hours watching fit men in all different states of undressed. In real life and on pictures and nobody could touch. Harry understood long ago that Clarrington was not like any other agency and not all had models like Harry. These men were really hoping for a job by just showing pictures and walking up and down an isle for a bit. Harry didn't know if he should laugh at them or pity them.

He felt his long cock bob against his stomach when he finally pulled down his underwear. He threw the fabric across the room and turned a bit, showing off his backside with his hole still hidden behind his arsecheeks. 

“I definitely like this one”, another judge said and rubbed himself through his pants. “We should bring him back to actually fuck him for a bit.”

Harry's cock jumped by the suggestion. He already felt pre-cum rolling down his shaft. 

On the other hand did this mean that he wouldn't get fucked today. A shame, really.

“Oh don't pout, boy. We don't have enough time to all fuck you like you deserve”, the man he sucked off earlier spoke up. “Nice and hard, filling your little fuckhole up and make you moan like a cheap whore, like you are.”

“Well, Tom, we actually will probably hear him moan”, the blond said and pulled something out of a drawer. A second later a pink vibrator lay on top of the table, next to a small bottle of lube. “What we have time for is a little show, though. And if you're good, you'll get a reward.”

Harry nodded eagerly. The vibrator wasn't too big, probably so Harry wouldn't waste too much time on prepping his hole. 

He quickly grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He turned his body and bend slightly, so all the five men, who were by now unashamedly stroking their hard meat, could see how Harry fucked himself open with his fingers. 

He moaned from the third finger on, thrusting harder and faster, until he hit his prostate straight on and screamed a tiny “AH”, into his elbow. 

“Fuck, would you look at that cock slut. Fucking himself so good and hard”, one of the men said.

“Yeah, knowing that we're watching and loving every single second. Such a fucking whore”, another moaned straight back.

Harry cried out when a hand slapped his left cheek, while he was just pulling out his fingers.

“You like that? Being a good slut for all of us? Giving us a show?”

“Fuck yes”, Harry panted, his cock hard as ever. He actually felt the pre-crum dribbling down onto the floor.

“C'mon, go on”, the blond said. 

Without another thought grabbed Harry the vibrator on the table. He circled his rim a few times and then pushed the fucktoy right into his hole, as deep as he could. He screamed, feeling himself getting stretched again and he didn't wait for another command. He just started fucking himself fast and hard, hitting all the right spots inside his arse.

“Fuck, I'm gonna blow soon”, Tom moaned and just then did Harry catch the sound of several man wanking themselves. Getting themselves off to the sight of Harry pushing a dildo into his fuckhole.

“Oh god”, he groaned and took a few steps back until he could fall on his knees. He loved riding his toys or any cock really. So he did just that. He pushed himself up and down and nearly shot his cum all over himself, when suddenly the vibrator actually started to vibrate inside his hole. 

“Fuck, fuck FUCK!”, he screamed, tears of pleasure running down his face. 

He didn't realise when the five man stood up and came around the table, or when they formed a circle around Harry.

Just when one of them groaned especially loud did Harry manage to open his eyes again, that fell closed during his fucking, and saw five hard and leaking cocks right above his face. 

“Oh god, yes, please!”, he moaned, sitting down on the vibrator and pulling his hands up, to wipe his hair out of his face. “Please, please, please!”, he continued, and moved his hips to feel the toy right against this prostate.

He started to jerk himself, as soon as the first streak of cum painted his face. The man belonging to the shooting cock moaned obscenely and managed to spray three more streaks over Harry's skin. 

The other four followed soon enough, painting Harry's face, his neck and his chest. Smearing their still leaking cocks against his lips and forehead, marking Harry up as best as they could.

When they were done, Harry felt his face full of cum, probably turned into a white, gooey puddle. He felt how some shook the last remnants off their cocks onto his body.

Someone took the remote and put the vibrator on the highest setting and that was when Harry's cock exploded, shooting rope after rope of cum onto his legs and the floor.

He groaned with every shot and bucked his hips, while furiously licking around his lips to get as much cum inside as possible. 

After a while the vibrator stopped and someone tossed him a flannel, with the words that he needed to dress and leave.

He left the jury as well as the receptionist at the end with the same words.

“See you soon.”

**

A few hours later, just when Harry settled down onto he huge bed in his five star hotel, his phone received a new text from Liam.

_N and L just signed their contracts. See you on friday in my office to explain everything in detail._

After that Harry couldn't help himself, but to jerk off once again. The thought of the next project was just way too arousing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry films a new movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it could be that this will be the last chapter for a bit of time, since i'll be travelling for about three weeks and i'm not sure if i'll be able to post anything. i still have some ideas for future chapters so please stay with me. thank you again for your comments, i appreciate every single one of them. xx heatandflowers

The answer came in form of an imessage just when Harry arrived at the set of their new shoot.

A slight grim appeared on Harry's face when he saw that he got the New York job as well as the suggestion from Tom to save his number for future projects together. Harry certainly didn't mind seeing those men again, especially since the promise of them fucking Harry was still in the open.

He pocketed his phone and winked at the security guy standing in front of the Hotel where they would shoot. He licked his lips and made his way towards the elevator.

**

When Harry stepped into the room used for styling he nearly ran into one of his co-stars for the day.

“Oh, hello there, Harry”, Niall grinned and stepped away so Harry could sit down in a chair, so the stylist could work on his make-up. 

“Hey Niall. I'm so happy that you could make it”, Harry answered and felt even more excited when he saw how the blond licked his lips.

“Really, when there was an offer to fuck you for money I really couldn't resist, babe”, Niall just grinned back and quite obviously adjusted his cock in his tight briefs. The fabric was already tenting a bit. “Louis is already here somewhere, too. You're the last for styling and I think Liam wanted to start pretty soon.”

“Perfect”, Harry nodded and closed his eyes for his stylist. 

“Yeah, I'd say so”, he heard Niall say, and then the blond went towards the room where they would film.

**

“So all clear, right? We talked this through so let's start. Harry, are you ready?”, Liam asked, clipboard with directions loosely hanging from his hand.

“So ready”, Harry confirmed and earned a few smirks and chuckles from the other guys. He was lying on a huge hotel bed, with white sheets tangled around his body. He was naked, cock already more than half hard but still hidden behind the thin duvet. He let himself sink into the pillows in his back and closed his eyes.

“Alright”, Liam said and then just a few seconds later he yelled “Action!”. 

The first few seconds Harry just stayed still. He was pretending to be asleep, with the sheets pulled up right over his nipples. His arms lay above his head, his dark curls seemed even darker against the white pillow. 

After a bit he started moving a bit. Purposely moving the duvet so more and more of his body got exposed. He started to turn a bit, rolling from one side to another to show that he was in a restless sleep. 

A few seconds later he started whimpering, tiny moans and cries leaving his lips when he started rolling his hips a little, so that it still seemed that he was asleep. 

He turned onto his stomach and finally the sheets fell down so everybody had the perfect view on Harry's naked back and arse. Harry continued to roll his hips into the mattress, the friction making his cock grow harder and harder. 

Another sigh and Harry turned back around, now his full front was being filmed. From his hard nipples over his toned stomach right down to his rock-hard cock, now resting on his lower stomach. 

He let his hand fall down between his legs, his fingers grazing his hard shaft and the first real moan left his mouth. 

From afar he heard steps but he let his eyes closed. His hand moved further until he could wrap a hand around his leaking cock, a puddle of pre-cum already formed on his skin. He moved his hand slowly, not longer playing to be asleep. 

A few seconds later he felt the bed dip and then a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling. 

He opened his eyes to the sight of Niall and Louis kneeling next to him on the bed, one on each side and both naked and rock-hard. 

He threw a smile towards Niall, who now replaced Harry's hand on his cock with his own.

Harry moaned another little “Ah!”, when Niall started stroking him. 

He let his hands now wander towards the two boys and quickly grabbed both their big fucktoys to stroke them. Louis immediately started rocking into Harry's fist, while Niall concentrated on wanking Harry. 

Then Niall let Harry's cock slap back against his stomach, to move right between Harry's legs. At the same time Louis climbed over Harry's torso, so that his hard meat was right in front of Harry's pink lips.

He guided his cock towards Harry's mouth and smeared a bit of pre-cum over Harry's lips. Without hesitation did Harry open his mouth, welcoming the thick shaft with a long-drawn moan.

While Louis started fucking Harry's throat, did Niall push Harry's legs up over his shoulders so that he could reach his already clenching fuckhole. 

The first lick against his rim made Harry moan ever louder and with that brought also Louis to moan obscenely. He started moving his hips even faster into Harry's wet heat.

Niall made quick work with opening Harry with his tongue and then several fingers. 

Harry didn't see when he made a sign towards the brunet boy, but suddenly they both pulled back and manhandled Harry into another position. He landed on all fours on the bed. Niall came towards Harry's face, but just to dip his long cock right into his mouth. He snapped his hips a few times and then pulled back, wandering straight back to Harry's empty and waiting hole. 

They pushed into Harry's holes at the same time, Louis back at his mouth and Niall at his arsehole. 

Niall immediately started a rough tempo, loud smacking noises sounding throughout the hotel room. He groaned and moaned with the occasional “Fuck!”, muttered under his breath.

Louis wasn't any better. He grabbed Harry by his hair and guided him farther and farther down his cock, until Harry was choking on thick, long meat. He tasted pre-cum and eagerly tried to swallow as much as he could. 

They continued to fuck him like this until Louis couldn't hold off any longer. He quickly pulled out and aimed straight at Harry's face while jerking himself off. Then several shots of white started to paint his skin. Over his cheekbones and lips, his nose and eyebrows. 

“Fuck, yes”, Harry couldn't suppress and started literally screaming when Niall hit his prostate again and again. 

Apparently his co-stars had another silent conversation because in the next seconds did Niall pull out of his arse and he got manhandled again. 

This time he landed straight on Louis's once again hard cock. The brunet man was sitting with his back leaned against the headboard. Harry was sitting right on his big cock, his back towards the older man's chest. Niall stood right next to them and the bed, he quickly grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him towards his cock while Louis started thrusting his fucktoy even deeper into Harry's hungry sluthole. 

Harry bounced on Louis' cock so hard he missed Niall's cock a few times but finally he could swallow him down, moaning when he tasted his pre-cum and his own fuckhole on the hard cock. 

Since Niall didn't cum before he was the first to blow his load. Some streaks straight into Harry's mouth that he eagerly swallowed down, but some on to Harry's face, mixing it with Louis' cum, that was slowly dripping onto his chest. 

Harry's own hard cock bounced along. With the next hard thrust against his prostate did he scream and tiny “Uh, uh uhs!”, left his mouth with every rope of cum shooting out of his cock, right onto his chest and legs. 

Louis moaned loudly when Harry's fuckhole got even tighter during his orgasm and shot his load right into Harry's arse, grinding his hips to get the cum deeper. 

They pretty much dumped Harry onto the bed then, being covered in both their cum and leaking thick white out of his hole. His chest was heaving rapidly while Louis winked and then they left him like that.

**

The last scene was of Harry again, stroking his hard cock and moaning like a cheap whore, while riding a thick plug. 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”, Harry was yelling and then cumming once again, painting himself with white.

He slowly pulled the plug out of his red and swollen hole and then started sucking his own cum right from his fingers. He tried to collect as much cum as possible, that shot all over his torso and then lay down with a sated smile on his face.

**

A week later, when Liam called him towards his office to watch the first cut of the movie, Harry saw how a bit of sound and one or two tricks made it really seem that Harry had a really wet dream, alone in his hotel room, Louis and Niall being only his imagination. He thought that he would definitely fuck himself with anything he had, if he ever had such a dream in real life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his boss are teaming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Thank you for waiting so patiently. And thank you so, so much for so many kudos! I'm really, really happy that you like this filth so much, ha! Thank you also for the comments, please keep them coming, you guys are great. xx

It was two days before Harry's flight to New York would leave, that Liam called him into his office once again.

When Harry entered the building and then stepped out of the elevator, he noticed a twink like boy sitting in the waiting area next to the front desk. He looked up as soon as Harry appeared. He noticed that the boy had pretty green eyes, that were partly hidden behind round glasses. His hair was black and looked liked it hadn't been brushed for a few days. Harry guessed that this was the look the boy was actually going for. 

“Hey mate”, Harry greeted Liam's assistant behind the desk and ignored the new boy for once.

“Hey Harry, Liam's already waiting for you. You can just go ahead.”

“Great, thank you”, Harry winked, threw another glance towards the dark-haired boy and then walked straight towards Liam's office.

His boss was indeed already waiting for Harry. Liam sat in his big leather chair behind his desk, his eyes trained on the slightly open door through which Harry just came.

“Hello Mr. Payne”, Harry grinned in his deep voice.

The last days have been pretty slow, and although he was going to New York soon, Harry wasn't opposed to a bit more action.

“Mr. Styles, so nice to see you”, Liam answered. At first, Harry was a bit confused as to why Liam was calling him by his last name. They were definitely over that stage, in more ways than one.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to express as much, when he saw that Liam tried to mouth words towards him.

_Play along_ , he apparently said so Harry just winked and nodded.

“You too, Mr. Payne”, he added.

“Please have a seat Mr, Styles. In fact, I will just join you over there on the couch, so we can discuss all the details.

“Thank you”, Harry answered with a polite grin. He turned around and really noticed that the door was still slightly open and he could see the other man waiting in front of the office. So he was probably the audience, Liam and him played this for. Harry only didn't know why.

He sat down onto the huge red sofa that faced the wall next to the door and could be seen perfectly from the hallway. Liam joined him only seconds later with a stack of papers in his hand.

Harry could quickly see, that these papers were empty. 

“So first of all, I'd like to tell you how really honored we feel, that you consider choosing us as your management Mr. Styles. We'd be delighted to represent you. We are so big fans of your work”, Liam smiled politely. He sat basically right next to Harry, but with these words he shuffled even closer to the younger boy, turning his upper body so he was facing Harry more frontal.

“Well I do think we would be a good match, Mr. Payne. Should we just go on with all the details?”

He hoped that it was the right thing to say. He had not really an idea where this would be headed.

“Of course, of course”, Liam nodded quickly and opened his notebook, to pull out a single sheet of paper. “Here you have a basic list of all the things we already talked about and agreed upon.”

Harry took the paper and to his utter surprise were there really some words sprawled on in a loopy handwriting.

_Want to give that noob there a little show. He's been pretty reluctant to agree to our contract and right now he's thinking about agreeing or not. Maybe you can convince him that this is the way it works.. Play hard to get at first, we'll have a bit of fun._

Harry couldn't help the grin that started to spread on his face. This was way better than sitting at home waiting for his flight to New York.

**

Harry pretended to read the lines a bit longer until he looked up and nodded. “Yeah, this is good so far. What would you like to discuss today?”

Now Liam was the one of the grin on his face. He threw a quick glance towards the door, checking if the other candidate was watching – which he was – and then shuffled even closer. 

Harry let a nervous smile flicker over his face, his hands wringing in his lap. 

“Well, Mr. Styles, _Harry_ , right? There is one last thing we need to talk about. You see, I always like to have a... special connection to my clients so we should start to get to know each other, don't you think?”

With these words let Liam fall his hand on Harry thigh, slowly caressing the soft fabric of his trousers.

Harry chuckled nervously. “Well, yeah. I mean I think so, too? What would you like to know?” 

“Oh”, Liam smiled, “Let's see where this will be headed.”

**

They somehow managed to produce some small talk in which Liam's hand wandered higher and higher on Harry's thigh until eventually his fingers brushed over Harry's crotch.

“Oh”, Harry then breathed out, throwing his gaze on Liam's face. “Err Mr. Payne, I think I need to go. Appointments, you know?”

“Hm, but I wasn't exactly finished now, was I?”, Liam said, his smile vanished from his face.

Suddenly his hole hand grabbed Harry's cock through his pants. “Ah!”, Harry sighed, feigning shock. 

“Mr. Payne!”, he called out, surely getting the attention of the client on the couch outside the office.

“Well Harry, I said I'd like to get to know you”, Liam mumbled and started rubbing Harry's dick. 

“B- but!”, Harry tried to protest. “N-not like that, right?”

“Shh, I'm just helping you relax, babe.”

Harry felt how his cock started to grow. Soon the hard length of it was more than visible through his tight pants. Little gasps left his mouth with every slow circle and every sharp grab, Liam's hand made.

He subconsciously leaned back, giving Liam more space to work with. His boss checked once again subtly if his client was watching and was more than satisfied that he was adjusting his own cock in his pants. 

Liam then quickly undid Harry's pants and stuck his hand inside his boxers so he could pull out the hard and already leaking shaft. 

“You like this, don't you Harry? How I make you feel? You're cock here definitely likes it.” 

“I- I. N-no!”, Harry once again protested. “I don't think that you're allowed to do this.”

“Oh yeah I am, babe”, Liam just said. His fingers collected a bit of pre-cum that already started running down Harry's hard meat. He could barely restrain himself to fuck right into Liam's hand.

“Here”, Liam then said and held his pe-cum-coated fingers right in front of Harry's lips. “Have a taste.”

Harry shook his head, still playing his role. 

“I don't like it if someone is rejecting me again and again”, Liam suddenly growled and pushed his fingers against Harry's lips, spreading the pre-cum over them. “Suck!”, he demanded and this time Harry opened his mouth and started sucking on the thick fingers.

He couldn't hold of the moan, when he tasted his own juices. 

“Good”, Liam mumbled. He smoothly took Harry's hand and put it onto his own crotch, his twelve-inch-cock already rock hard.

“Oh god”, Harry mumbled and started stroking the fucktoy through the fabric. 

“Yeah”, Liam moaned, rocking his hips into Harry's hands. “C'mon babe, get it out, alright?”

Harry nodded and quckily undid his bosses pants. Liam lifted his hips off the couch so his pants could go down over his hips and then his fat and hard cock was free, standing proudly in Harry's hand. He was too already leaking. 

“You want this job, right?”, he said and now Harry definitely knew what to do.

“Yes, please!”, he whimpered, moaning when Liam stroked his cock two, three more times.

“Then get on your knees.”

Harry nodded again and quickly slid on his knees in front of the couch.

He didn't wait for another command and just started licking the glorious cock in front of his face. He ran his tongue from the base to tip, circled the head a few times and wriggled his tongue in between of Liam's foreskin, caressing the most sensitive part. Liam was already moaning loudly, enjoying seeing Harry on his knees and his hopefully new model rubbing his crotch while watching them. He let Harry suck on his balls for a bit, before he buried his hand in the thick curls and pulled upwards, so he could take the huge cock back in his mouth. 

As soon as those plump lips were closed around his shaft, did Liam push his head down until he could feel him swallow around his head.

“Yeah, fuck!”, he moaned. “Just like that. Suck this cock, you little whore, fuck, take it deep babe!”

Harry bobbed his head wildly, his tongue lapping on the underside and gathering as much pre-cum as he could. His own cock was still hard and sticking out of his pants, gushing juices more and more.

Liam started thrusting his hips with Harry's motions and soon enough did he feel his orgasm coming.

“Fuck, fuck, yeah! Fuck, c'mere!”, he moaned loudly and then pulled Harry off his cock. “C'mon, rub that cock, babe. Let's get you wet!”

The model quickly replaced his mouth with his hand and started jerking his boss off, the head directed right at his face. It took just one or two minutes and then Liam was coming with a big moan.

Severel shots of white flew out of the wide slit right on Harry's face, panting his lips and forehead. When Liam was finally finished he took the cock back into his mouth and sucked the last remnants of cum right from the source. 

“So”, Harry rasped then, still kneeling and looking at Liam with his face covered in cum. “Do we have a deal?”

Another dirty grin spread on Liam's face. “Not quite.”

**

He couldn't exactly tell how, but just a few minutes later found Harry himself bend over Liam's large desk, his pants and boxers hanging at his knees and his arse presented high in the air. His boss was standing right behind him, spanking him for the second time already.

“You want this, don't you? Little whore? Your cock his so fucking hard, and I can see you're little fuckhole clenching already. Does it want to be fucked? Yeah?”

Harry moaned obscenely. His hands were laying next to his head, impossible for him to release some pressure on his cock. 

He felt how Liam spread his arse cheeks, presenting his hole to the room. Something wet hit his hole and in his already dazed state needed Harry a bit until he realised that it was spit. 

Thick fingers prodded at his already red and swollen rim and then pushed inside.

“Fuck”, Liam sighed. “You're so fucking wet, what's that you little cock-slut, hm?”, Liam groaned, pulling his fingers back and examining the juices rolling down his skin. “That's fucking cum you whore! Your little fuckhole has already been used! Fuck and so much cum, such a huge load.”

He stuck three fingers back into Harry's hole, making the younger boy cry out in pleasure.

“FUCK!”, he screamed when his prostate has been hit. “He, fuck, came in me three times.”

“Little cum-slut, like I said”, Liam mumbled. 

The desk rustled a bit and then the bulbous head of Liam's huge fucktoy pressed against Harry's hole.

He quickly pushed inside and since Harry really has already been used, he started with a quick pace, fucking Harry hard and fast. 

The model himself couldn't do more than moan and scream, while the twelve-inch cock plunged into his arsehole again and again. 

“Fuck Mr. Payne, YES! FUCK ME! I'm gonna cum, FUCK!”, he yelled and before Liam could do anything, he was already blowing his load.

Several shots came shooting out of Harry's cock, splashing right against the side of the desk and running down to the floor. 

His hole clenched around the thick fucktoy still drilling into his body.

“Please, Mr. Payne”, Harry cried out, feeling the cum running down his legs. “Please cum inside me! Please add to the other juices, I need it, please!”

“Fuck, here you go, you cum-whore!”, Liam yelled and somehow another shot of cum flew out of Harry's cock when he felt another wave of white goo shoot into his hole, filling him up to the brim. He loved that Liam always came so fucking much.

A few seconds later did Liam pull out and quickly manhandled Harry to the floor so he could clean his cock with his mouth. 

“Thank you, Mr. Payne”, Harry smiled, a little white trickling down his chin.

**

Later, on his way out he nearly ran into the other client. The boy's head was crimson and he only gave Harry a short nod before he walked towards Liam's office.

But the boy wasn't quick enough, Harry could already see the dark stain in the front of his trousers. 

In the end, Harry was happy that he would soon have another colleague to have a bit of fun with. But first, New York was waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes back to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, love all your comments! They motivate me so much to continue with this story, so if you like it, please leave one at the end. xxx

His flight to New York was awfully boring. Not one of the hot stewards made any advances towards Harry, not even after he subtly told them that he was a quite famous model. So, he still hasn't joined the Mile High Club, which annoyed him more than he thought it would. Definitely a thing for his bucket list.  
He thought about booking his next fight together with Liam or one of the other guys but in conclusion he really wanted to convince a steward directly on the plane. Everything else would be too easy.

At least the flight was on time and his driver already waited for him at the arrivals. The drive was pleasant as well, since he enjoyed a glass of champagne while watching the skyscrapers fly away from his seat.

The receptionist even seemed to remember him from his last stay. He wished Harry a very pleasant stay with an unsubtle wink and when Harry opened the little envelope for his key card he noticed the phone number hastily scribbled on the inside. He asked himself if the receptionist maybe was a fan of his videos.. 

For that evening though was even Harry to tired to find someone to fuck him, so he just wanked under the shower and used one of his favourite dildos, that he could put on the wall until he sprayed his seed right down the drain. 

Afterwards he fell asleep with a smile on his face, looking forward to he his meeting on the next morning.

**

“Well you're one of the few guys who keeps his promises”, the blond woman at the reception of the building where his audition was and where the meeting would be, grinned towards Harry, as soon as he told her why he was there. 

“So?”, Harry asked, casually leaning against the desk. 

“Yeah, most of the men who tell me that I would see them soon, never come back in the end.”

“Well, I do keep my promises, I hope your bosses will too”, he winked and in his thoughts he added _namely fucking me like they promised last time_. He didn't tell her that though, smiled one last time and headed to the elevator.

**

“Mr. Styles! How nice, that you could make it”, Tom, the one he sucked off in the bathroom, welcomed him excitedly when he walked into the room.

“Well, it was a tight fit, but of course I wouldn't say no to working with you, gentlemen”, Harry smirked and sat down on the big, plush chair, Tom was motioning to. Right now there were only Tom and two other men in the room, the blond and one other from last time missing. 

“We certainly hoped so, Mr. Styles. Mr. Fletcher and Mr. Darcon will join us in a bit, until then we have enough time to sort out the paperwork and make the appointments for the photoshoots you will do for our brand”, Tom said and sat down across from Harry, right next to the other men. 

“Yes, please do continue”, Harry nodded, crossing one leg over the other. After all he was pretty excited about the job, too. This brand was all around you right now, wherever you were. And they did shoots and runways all over the world. This was pretty big.

**

They chatted for about twenty minutes, when the door to the big office opened and the two missing men were coming in, shaking Harry's hand formally as if they've never seen him naked, fucking himself with a dildo and came all over his face. 

Harry found it pretty hard not to start laughing at the thought.

Luckily there were only a few more pages to get through and then everything was settled. In a few weeks Harry would fly out to Australia to do the first shoot right outside of Sydney. Well, the long flight would definitely be a possibility to erase that one thing off his bucket list.

While thinking about that, Harry didn't realise that one of the guys has walked across the room towards the door. Just the clicking of a key being turned around pulled him back into reality.

Meaning a room full of five men, that were looking at Harry like an animal at his prey. 

“So, _Harry_ , after the formal stuff is finally done, I think we promised you a special treatment, right?”, the blond, Mr. Fletcher, said grinning. 

“Yes, I do recall that too”, Tom nodded, licking his lips. 

“Really?”, Harry played it coy, sitting up in his chair. “So what do you want to do to me?”

“Several things”, Mr. Darcon just said, eyes glinting dangerously. “But how about we start with getting you naked? Hm, boy?”

Harry nodded. He felt how his cock was already growing in interest. “I am on board with that.”

He stood up from his chair and slowly started undoing the buttons of his shirt, his fingers dancing along the seam. The fact that five grown men were sitting and standing around him, watching every move he made and every breath he took, turned him on to no end. Goosebumps erupted all over his body and a shiver ran down his spine.

Finally all the buttons were undone and Harry walked over to Tom, turning his back towards him.

“Would you mind?”, he asked sweetly and shook his shoulders a little. 

“No at all, baby”, Tom purred into his hear and pulled the shirt off of Harry's body. Instead of letting Harry continue his striptease though, he grabbed him by his torso and manhandled him right onto the desk. Apparently someone cleared it off the papers that were lying around, while Harry undid his shirt. 

“Easy there”, Harry purred, turning his head so he could look right into Tom's icy blue eyes. 

“I think that's nothing for you to decide, baby”, the older men answered and then it all went pretty quickly.

Two other men were holding him down, one at his shoulders and one at his hips, while a third one basically yanked down Harry's tight skinny jeans, leaving him naked and half hard. 

“No pants.. like the little slut he is”, one of the men chuckled, running his hand over Harry's length and suddenly gripped it hard, stroking him quickly.

“Oh fuck!”, Harry moaned, unable to move or do anything else than that. 

“Yeah, moan for us, little bitch”, another voice said. Harry was already completely unable to tell them apart, too overwhelmed with being undeniably at their mercy. 

He heard a drawer being opened and closed and saw how they passed a bottle of lube towards the guy standing at his feet. Simultaneously someone pushed Harry upwards so he was sitting and not lying anymore and someone yanked his feet, spreading his legs open, for an easy access to his pink hole. 

When the first three fingers sank into his body, Harry was too overwhelmed by the cold liquid and the quite wide stretch to acknowledge the robe that was being secured around his wrists, right behind his back. 

“Oh god, AH!”, he moaned with every hard push inside of him and just when he wanted to pull his own nipples he realised that he couldn't do anything. 

“Not so cocky anymore now, are you?”, Tom laughed next to him and even if Harry wanted to answer something, he couldn't, moan after moan being pushed out of him by the thick fingers inside his hole.

“C'mon now, we don't have the whole day!”, someone yelled and then all five men stepped out of their trousers, hard cocks in different shapes and lengths surrounding Harry. 

Mr. Fletcher was the first to step forward, his hard cock about eight inches long being held and stroked in his hand. “Someone lift him up”, he just said.

Strong arms lifted Harry in the air, just so Mr. Fletcher could jump on the desk, his hard cock pointing upwards. Just a few seconds later Harry was sat right on the fucktoy, his hole clenching frantically around the hard meat.

“Yes!”, Mr. Fletcher moaned, while rolling his hips right into Harry's arse. “Fuck, how can you be so tight? I bet you get fucked every damn day from all different cocks you little whore!”

Harry threw his head back with a scream, when the thick dick inside of him started fucking him for real. He jostled in his lap, still helpless with his arms being secured behind his back. 

He didn't know how long the man fucked him on the desk, his eyes closed and his mouth opened in silent screams. All he knew was that he was already close to cumming all over his torso. His cock jumped with the movement and leaked steadily. 

“Fuck, Lucas, we all want some of that fuckhole!”, someone yelled over a particular loud moan.

“Just – fuck – use him too!”

Harry opened his eyes at that. He looked hastily around the room and just then did he realise that Tom fucked another of the guys right next to him. The other men was bend over the desk, spreading his own arsecheeks so Tom could easily plunge his apparently very thick cock into the tight hole.

His attention flew right back to his own fuckhole when a second cock prodded against the tight ring of muscle.

“Oh shit, oh shit!”, he moaned and his cock jumped when another fucktoy plunged right into his body. 

“Fuck!”, Lucas yelled, his moaned getting louder when the second cock started a rough pace, pushing into Harry with no mercy.

“Oh god, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard, oh YES!”, Harry screamed. He felt so full, ready to burst.

He noticed how Tom's thrust next to him were becoming sloppy and suddenly the bottom screamed in pleasure and Harry could see how a huge load of cum sprayed right onto the office floor. 

“Fuck I'm gonna blow too!”, Mr. Fletcher then screamed, having noticed the other guy's orgasm as well. 

“You want to _fuck_ pull out?”, the other guy fucking Harry asked, but Harry just clenched his hole tighter, making his fuckers moan louder again.

“No, please, cum in me! Pump me full of your delicious cum, please!”, he begged and that was all it took for both men to explode.

First Mr. Fletcher's cock started to pulse inside of him. Harry felt how the cock swelled inside his fucked out hole and then several streams of hot cum filled him up. Loud moans could be heard all over the room and Harry was definitely the loudest.

“Fuck YES!”, he screamed, throwing his head back once more and cumming himself. Shot after shot of cum painted his torso and even flew as high as his mouth, so Harry could taste his own release from his lips. 

Just seconds later the second cock inside him started gushing his juices inside Harry. He pulled out after a few shots, blowing the rest of his load all over Harry's hole and arsecheeks. 

After he was done, also Lucas pulled out, quickly shoving Harry onto his knees on the floor. 

Two cum covered cocks appeared in front of Harry's vision and before anyone could even say a thing, he was already jumping forward, licking and sucking bock fucktoys until all the remnants of cum were in his mouth and could be swallowed down. 

In the meantime Tom came into the other guy who was still lying on the desk, catching his breath. Tom came over to his two colleagues and after Harry was done with them, he quickly grabbed the model by his curls and shoved his thick cock into his mouth. Harry moaned when he tasted another cum-covered fucktoy and sucked it down into his throat. 

“You love that cum, don't you baby? Fuck, such a good little cum-slut, sucking every drop he could”, Tom moaned while thrusting his hips a little. 

Harry could once again only moan around the thick dick. 

“Well, then. You can have some more, if you like. Ben over here has caught most of my cum”, Tom grinned, pulled out and then nodded towards the man he fucked earlier. 

Harry understood quickly and shuffled over towards the man. Without another thought did he bury his head between the arse cheeks, licking into he fucked-out hole to gather even more cum. Ben moaned pathetically when he felt Harry's tongue lick deeply into his cum-covered fuckhole.

When Harry deemed it ready he sat back on his knees, and looked up. Cum was running down his chin and his torso was still covered by his own juices. Four men were watching him greedily, one with a pretty huge cock, who Harry hadn't had up until then. The other three were hard or on their way to being hard again and Harry felt his hole clench, ready for more. 

“Fuck where did you get this whore?”, the one with the huge cock asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Thank Liam for that one, don't know how he always manages to get these”, Tom grinned, stroking his cock to full hardness once again. 

The guy who Harry just ate out joined them in their circle and looked at Harry hungrily, cock hard again as well. 

“Well, let's continue, gentlemen. Shall we?”, huge cock, asked and the other nodded immediately.

Once again Harry was placed on the desk, lying on his back. Huge cock positioned himself at Harry arse, swiping his cock through the mess the other two cocks left there. The one Harry ate out climed atop and settled down at Harry chest, smearing his pre-cum over Harry's cheeks, forehead and lips. Two others quickly grabbed Harry's hands and put them on their cocks, so Harry could already start stroking the hard meat. 

It didn't take long for the cock at his arse and his mouth to push inside, filling him up to no end.

Huge Cock set a hard pace at his arse and thanks to the cum inside of him he didn't need any more lube. 

The whole thing was kind of heaven for Harry. Cocks surrounding him to no end, choking him and fucking him where ever they could. He could feel his hole clenching around the long cock and he tasted the pre-cum on his tongue. 

They fucked him for several more minutes and then it was all really quickly. The cock in his mouth was removed and exploded all over his face, painting him white from his hair to his neck. 

The two cocks in his hand nearly started shooting over his nipples at the same time, splashing all over Harry's torso.

The last one was Huge Cock. With the last thrust he buried himself deep into Harry's fuckhole and finally sprayed all of his delicous seeds into Harry, making the model moan in ecstasy. 

He didn't even realise when he came in between, just felt the rivers of cum running down over his hips. 

In the end, when he was the only one on the desk he heard the shutter of a camera and even managed a tiny satisfied smile for a few pictures before he passed out. He was sure that he would see the finished pictures of his cum-splattered body on Liam's desk in a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enjoys a spa day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, they give me life. <3

Harry has been in London for only hours when a text from Liam reached his phone. It said that he received the contract _and_ the pictures from New York. He also mentioned that Harry deserved some time off to relax and cool down. In the attachment, Harry found a voucher for a spa day at one of London's finest wellness establishments. 

Two days later, after Harry has been to another photo shoot and a _special_ meeting with another interested manager, he walked from the parking lot towards the entrance of the spa, ready to relax for a few hours. 

It was not, that his job stressed him very much. He actually enjoyed most of it. From the travelling to the meetings, over photo-shoots and runways up to the very interesting parts that had very little to do with modelling. Harry wouldn't have said that he needed a day just for himself, but when his boss offered a free wellness treatment, then Harry would certainly not say no.

The young lady at the reception gave Harry a key for a locker, a white robe to put on and a few white towels. One for the sauna, one for the massage and several more for showering and everything else. 

He thanked her with a smile and then went to the locker rooms, to get off his clothes and change into the bathrobe for his massage.

**

The robe was soft on his skin, Harry felt already more relaxed. He didn't put on his bathing shorts since the first station was the massage and the next the sauna and he wouldn't need any clothes at any of those rooms. The robe ended about mid-thigh, leaving a good amount of his legs uncovered. He wandered through the corridors and then finally reached room 305, where his massage was going to be. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Styles”, the masseur said. Harry grinned back. The masseur was a tall man, about thirty years old. He had a dark beard covering his jaw and it seemed that he had a very trained body underneath his white uniform. The uniform itself consisted of a white linen shirt with a v-neck, that uncovered his collarbones and tight, white trousers. 

Harry couldn't help himself, but to check out the bulge that was hidden behind the jeans. He lifted his eyebrows.

“Hello”, he purred. “Where do you want me?”

He saw the tiny smirk flying over the man's face.

“You may leave your robe on that chair over there and then start lying on your front. Here's a towel that you can put across your arse. I will be with you in a minute”, he said and then promptly left the room to give Harry some privacy. 

Harry nearly chuckled at that, but he disrobed nevertheless. He lay down on his front and put the towel over his bum, covering his most intimate parts, that a lot of people had seen already anyways.

**

Just a minute later walked his masseur back in. He carried a tray of small bottles and towels with him, and put them on a table next to Harry's head.

Harry had already his eyes closed, hoping that these big hands were able to satisfy him.

He heard how the man slicked up his hands with one of the oils. The room immediately smelled like a flower garden, helping Harry relax into the cushion. 

“We will start with you neck”, the masseur said and promptly placed his hands on Harry's neck, working his way over his shoulders down to his sides. 

Harry was right, these big hands were able to satisfy him. He couldn't help but moan a few times, especially when the man was working on the knots in his back. 

“You're really tense”, he said and Harry just sighed.

“Had a few hard days at the job”, he mumbled vaguely. It was the truth though. The visit in New York alone mad his arse ache again. A good ache though, he though with a smirk on his face. He was already looking forward to that shoot in Australia. He hoped that one of the men would be there too. They just knew how to handle his needs. 

“What are you doing?”, his masseur asked, working his hands over his hips now.

“I'm a model.”

“Oh wow, well with a body like that it's no surprise.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, it takes a bit more than just the body, though.”

“Huh?”, the man wondered. “I thought you just had to show it off.”

“Not really”, Harry groaned, the hands on his body feeling way too good. His cock was already filling up, thanks to those hands on his naked skin. “You have to work it. In the right ways with the right people.”

“Is that so”, the man mumbled lowly. His hands now skipped Harry's covered bum and continued on the back of his thighs. Harry subconsciously spread his legs a bit father, so he had more space to work with. It was way too quick for his liking, when the man sad that he could turn around and place the towel over his crotch.

About fifteen minutes later has his front also been quite thoroughly massaged but the older man just continued to work over the top of his thighs, back over his hipbones to his lower tummy. Harry still had his eyes closed, but he could feel the towel slip away with every move. 

He felt how his cock was slowly uncovered and the friction from the moves and then the sudden fresh air on his skin, made it perk up in interest. He asked himself if this was still a normal massage when suddenly one of the big hands closed around his growing dick.

“Ahh”, he groaned, feeling those fingers squeeze his meat. Thanks to the oil it was pretty easy for the man to move his hand up and down, massaging the skin slowly. Harry had to restrain himself to not fuck his hips up into the tight fist. 

After his cock was fully hard and leaking, the fingers moved to the head of his cock, playing with the foreskin and the pre-cum that was steadily oozing out of his slit.

“You like that?”, the masseur asked with a husky voice and Harry could only whimper and nod. 

Suddenly another hand was placed on his body, right on his upper thigh. While his cock was still being jerked, the other hand wandered down. Harry automatically let his legs fall open, so the fingers could wiggle their way easily towards his hole. 

He shuddered when the first digit started to circle his rim. He kept his eyes closed, his hands grabbing the sides of the chair he was lying on. He took a sharp breath when the first finger entered his hole, moving steadily in and out.

He was being massaged from outside and inside. The man let his hard cock slap against his stomach and moved his hand towards Harry's nipples. He started squeezing and scratching them, which only led to more moans coming out of Harry's mouth. 

He couldn't help but move his hips in tiny circles, while a second and a third finger got pushed into his body. 

“Yeah”, he moaned and whimpered when the man hit his prostate. 

“Such a responsive little slut”, the man murmured.

Grinning, Harry opened his eyes and looked into the other's face. The man was wearing a dirty smirk and pushed his fingers extra hard into Harry's hole to make him moan.

“I bet you love being fucked, right? Your little hole here practically swallows my fingers. You probably wish it'd be something bigger, right? To fill you up, nice and hard.”

Harry bit down on his lips. He then loosened the grip of his left hand from the chair and instead placed it onto the man's thigh. He rubbed the skin through the fabric of the tight jeans and started wandering higher, and higher. The hard cock of the masseur could be seen through the jeans, tucked to the side, the head already forming a wet spot. 

Harry's view switched between the man's cock and his eyes and then he grabbed the hard shaft.

The man moaned loudly, pushing four fingers into Harry's hole, fucking him harder and harder with the digits. Harry started rubbing the cock and then moved his hand again towards the button and zipper of the jeans. He undid both quickly and hummed happily when he noticed that the man didn't wear any pants underneath. The hard cock sprang out of the tight jeans and Harry could finally put his hand on the soft skin. He quickly stroked the long cock, using the pre-cum to make his movement more easy. 

“Fuck yeah”, Harry mumbled, watching the foreskin move over the big dick. 

“You want it?”, the man asked, smirk only growing bigger while he fucked his hips into Harry's hand. 

“Yes, please”, Harry whined. He cried out when the man retrieved his fingers out of his hole. “Please fuck me.”

“Well then”, the man said, and moved to the end of the chair. He pulled Harry by his bend legs, thanks to the towel underneath his skin he slid easily across the chair, until his arse was right at the end. 

The man used some of the oil to slick up his cock and then without further ado pushed into Harry's hungry hole. 

“YES!”, Harry screamed, his back arching in pleasure. The cock inside him was really long, hitting all the spots perfectly. He was being fucked hard and rough. Skin slapping against skin echoed trough the room, paired with Harry's loud cries and the deep grunts of his fucker. 

“Such a nice hole to fuck”, the man said between thrusts. “Knew you'd be up to this. But never had quite a whore like you.”

“Shut up and fuck me harder!”, Harry yelled, moving his hips so the dick could go even deeper into his fuckhole.

“Shit!”, the man groaned, moving his hips even faster. He grabbed Harry's hard cock in his hand and started stroking again. “C'mon slut, work that little fuckhole of yours. Make me cum!”

“F-FUCK!”, Harry screamed, clenching his hole wildly. He felt his orgasm coming but he wanted to feel the thick cum in his arse first. “Cum! Cum inside me, please!”, he begged. 

It worked, only a few thrusts later he felt the cock inside of him swell and then gush the white juices inside his fucked out hole. 

“YES, god yes!”, he moaned and then felt his own cock explode. Shots of white flew all over his torso, mixing with the oil on his skin.

“Ahh”, the man hummed satisfied while pulling his dick out of the hole. A small trickle of white followed and only the sight would've been enough to make him hard again. But he had other appointments. “Well then, your massage is finished.”

Harry slid his hand over his torso, collecting a bit of his cum on his fingers and stuck them into his mouth. With a wink did he jump off the chair, grabbed his robe and left the room.

**

His plan was to hit the shower quickly and then check out the other beauty departments this place had to offer. But on his way to the locker he saw a man walk out of the sauna, which made him decide to use that first.

It was probably highly unsanitary to just walk in there with showering, since he was still covered in massage oil – and remnants of cum. He grinned, while he pushed open the door and noticed another man sitting naked on his white towel. He couldn't help but notice the thickness of that flaccid dick and his hole was already twitching again for more. 

He put his own towel onto one of the wooden benches and settled himself on his back. He bend his legs with his feet planted on the warm wood. As soon as the man would look over, he would have a perfect view on Harry's hole, probably still leaking globs of cum. 

Harry threw a gaze towards the clock on the wall so he would know when fifteen minutes would be over and he would leave and then closed his eyes. 

Some minutes later he heard the wood crack a bit, like when someone was moving. Another second later he heard the sharp intake of breath. The man had definitely noticed Harry's state. He didn't suppress the smirk creeping on his face.

Other than that though, did nothing happen and after a few more minutes he heard how the man was leaving the room. 

After a quick check on the clock he noticed that already twelve minutes were over so he decided to hit the shower. He was a bit annoyed that his mission failed but at least he got to have one delicious cock inside of him today. 

He placed his used towel in front of his locker and his hopes perked up when he heard that someone was already showering. He immediately recognized the thick cock rather than the face and greeted the man with a short nod. 

While showering he used his gel very thoroughly on his body. He turned his back towards the man when he started cleaning his backside, moving his hand over his arsecheeks and finally between them. Afterwards he turned around again, his eyes still closed and moved his hand over his cock, which was growing in interest again. 

He quickly turned off the shower and then moved into the locker room. He heard how the second shower was being turned off and then steps of the other man, coming in the locker room. What he didn't hear was the key turning in the lock of the door towards the hallway. 

The next thing he knew was that he was bend over the benches, a toned chest pressed against his back, one strong arm gripping him around his torso and a at his arse. His cheeks got pulled to the side and then the very thick head of an even thicker cock pushed inside his hole.

“AH!”, Harry screamed in surprise and pleasure, the man setting an even rougher pace than the masseur, fucking relentlessly into his body.

“You. Fucking. Little. Whore.”, the man grunted with every sharp thrust into Harry's ear. “Thinking you could just lie down with fucking spunk leaking out of your sluthole?!”

Harry brought nothing over his lips than loud uh uh uhs. His cock was hard as a rock again, bouncing along the fucking. 

“Fuck, I needed to have this little fuckhole myself. Got me so hard, baby”, the man continued and made Harry cry out with a hard thrust against his prostate. His rim was being stretched so wide that it probably would stay a bit open even after the fucktoy was removed out of his arse. 

“Shit, YES!”, the man moaned, forcing his cock even deeper into Harry's body. Harry didn't know how long the man was fucking him, just that it was hard and dirty and that he loved every second of it. He knew that he was behaving like a proper slut but he didn't care. He just cared that there was a thick dick ramming inside his hungry hole, making his walls swell and his cock throb between his legs. 

His orgasm hit him very sudden and with a load scream he sprayed all of his load over the locker room bank and the floor. 

“Fuck yeah, come on my cock, you slut!”

“Oh god!”, Harry moaned. 

And then the cock inside of him was gone and the command to get on his knees was growled into his ear. 

He quickly fell on the cold floor, facing the man for the first time since he pushed his cock into his hole. The man was jerking himself off, grunting loudly.

“Here we go”, he said, grinning madly and then Harry's vision was blurred with white. The man shot stream after stream of white goo over Harry's face and in the end forced his mouth open to stick his cock down his throat for the last shots of cum. 

Harry sighed happily around the thick meat and licked and kissed it clean afterwards. 

“Thanks for the ride, slut!”, the man said in the end, laughing dirtily and leaving Harry inside the room alone, with cum all over his face, that he collected deliberately with his fingers and sucked happily into his mouth. 

That was definitely a very good day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to attend a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long! I'm really busy at the moment but believe me I didn't forget this. Thank you for your patience, I really hope that you like the new chapter, this got really filthy... xx

“Oh! Oh, sh-shit!”, Harry moaned when the eight inch dildo inside his hole hit his prostate. He moved his hips faster to fuck the toy harder into his body, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. 

The water of his big rain shower fell down on his long hair, ran down his torso, his tight abs that constricted with every push into his hole, over his hard cock that throbbed between his legs. 

He changed his position a bit, so the dildo could go even deeper, reaching his prostate now with every move. He bend forward, his hands on the opposite glass wall of his shower, his arse stuck out. Loud slapping sounds echoed through his bathroom with every time that his arse cheeks slammed against the tiles on which the dildo was put on. 

“Yes! Yes! YES!”, he screamed slamming down once more and then he came. Several shots of cum shot out of his hard cock that unloaded untouched. “Oh fuck”, he whispered when he was finally done and hissed as soon as he grabbed his softening meat to clean it up under the running water.

Afterwards he stepped out of the shower and walked naked through his loft, not caring that with the lights on everyone of his neighbours could watch him right through the big windows. They could be glad that he wasn't charging them for the daily show. Normally people had to at least give him something back for his body. But on the other side, did these people really fuck him and not only listened to how he was fucking himself or watched how he walked around naked.

He quickly grabbed his suite and made his way out of the flat. He didn't want to be late for the meeting Liam called him to earlier.

**

When Harry walked into the office, he was already awaited by Liam's assistant who led him then into one of the conference rooms on the far end of the hallway. 

He knew that this meeting was about some changes clients-wise but the still had no idea who exactly was meant with that. 

He couldn't suppress the smirk that slipped onto his face as soon as he saw the other three guys next to Liam sitting around the table.

For once there was that client he and Liam had sex in front of, and who obviously got off on it, since Harry saw him with wet stains on the front of his trousers. 

Next to him sat Niall who already sent a cheeky wink towards Harry. On the other side sat Louis, leaving a free chair between him and Liam. 

“Good morning gentlemen”, Harry grinned and bit his lip. He sat down on the free chair and looked over to Liam who sat at the head of the table.

“Okay”, Liam then said, closing the door towards the hallway. “So I invited you all to this meeting to discuss our newest changes concerning Clarrington Agency. Harry, you are obviously our most valuable model and that's why I brought you here, so you could welcome our newest clients with me.”

Another grin spread over Harry's cheeks. Newest clients? Did that mean, that Louis and Niall were now also under contract with Clarrington? If yes, that would probably mean loads of new projects together... Harry could definitely live with that thought.

“You know Louis and Niall already. They were very happy to sign with us, also in prospect of finding easier ways of new collaborations of our models”, Liam continued and Harry hopes seemed to be confirmed. 

“And then we have a newcomer, Mr. Alex Johnson here. You've maybe seen him some time before here? I think we had a meeting shortly after Alex was in my office.”

Harry could see the blush ghost over Alex' face. He was pretty sure that the shyness would fade away with a bit of time a this agency.

“Me and my colleagues are already working on some new projects that we could all fit you in, otherwise you will each get your schedules in the next few days. We are proud to say that we always do our best work in getting to know which brand or campaign fits best to our models and I am really happy that we now have two more very experienced and professional men under contract.”

“We are also very happy to be here”, Niall grinned across the table and Louis nodded along. 

**

Liam's talking went on for several more minutes and Harry could already feel how he got fidgety. This wasn't exactly how he hoped this meeting would turn out. Normally every meeting implied something completely different. Why else would he lube up his hole beforehand if not for someone to stick their cock inside? All this talking did definitely nothing for that matter.

After five more minutes of dull contract talk did Harry decide to take measures into his own hands. Quite literally.

He noticed happily how Louis next him sat leaned back in his chair, his legs slightly spread under the table. With a cough tried Harry to distract from his change in position. Now he was able to stretch his arm out and then lie a hand on Louis' inner thigh. 

He felt the man next to him tense up and then relax back into his chair, his legs falling even more open. 

Harry grinned and began to move his hand higher, caressing the thick thigh through the tight denim trousers. Louis shifted his position once again, turning his lower body more towards Harry. 

The younger man continued to tease for a bit, reaching just under the forming bulge and then back down. Until suddenly he positioned his hand right on top of Louis' crotch, grabbing the already hard cock through the fabric. He heard Louis hitch a breath which only spurred him on. He rubbed the still growing dick from the base to this tip, massaged the skin as good as he could with the jeans still being the way. 

His view was still trained on Liam in the front who just talked and talked on and on. That's why he didn't see Louis' hand that then quickly grabbed Harry's and stuck right in his trousers, that the older man already opened up. 

Harry couldn't hold back the small whimper when he could finally close his hand around the thick shaft of Louis' rock hard cock. He started to stroke the delicious meat, played with the tightness of his grip and the speed of his strokes.

After a while he felt Louis bucking into his fist, tiny movements to fuck his cock harder through Harry's fingers.

He then moved his hand higher, rubbing his thumb right under the head and started playing with the foreskin that slipped steadily over the cock. His thumb moved higher until he could rub right across the slit that was leaking with pre-cum, making Harry's hand a right mess. 

“Fuck”, he heard Louis sigh and turned his head so he could see the older man relax into his chair.

“So guys, do you have any more questions?”, Liam closed his presentation in this moment and before anybody else could even take a breath did Niall already speak up.

“Yes, can those two maybe move on top of the table so we can all have something from that show?” 

He motioned his head towards Harry and Louis who felt comfortable with all the attention on them. Instead of stopping, did Harry pick up his pace again and Louis let out his first real moan.

“Oh fuck!”, he groaned. “Sorry guys, but who can deny this little slut when it starts playing with your cock, hm?”

Niall laughed. “Definitely not me”, he said and promptly walked around the table so he could stand next Harry on the other side. He gave Harry a pointed look and then undid his trousers. He pulled them down until mid thigh, so that his long cock bob out against his stomach. He was already half hard and Harry felt how his mouth filled with saliva. 

He lifted his other hand to grab the blond's cock and started stroking him, too. After that he was surrounded by moans, his hands massaging two beautiful fucktoys, he definitely didn't want to end this kind of meeting. 

Suddenly Liam jumped of his chair. “Harry come up here”, he said with a serious voice that left Harry no other choice but the take his hands of the two dicks and walk over to Liam. 

He licked to pre-cum of his fingers while he walked and he could feel his own hard cock press against the zipper of his jeans. 

“Turn around”, Liam said, moving Harry so that he was facing the table. He felt how Liam moved behind him, pressing his chest against his back and his hard cock against his arse. Arms slung around his waist and then thick fingers started to undo his trousers. With a sudden yank where they gone, hanging loosely around his knees and leaving him bare. 

His own hard and leaking shaft slapped against his stomach, leaving a wet mark from the pre-cum. 

With another sudden push did he somehow find himself bend over the conference table, making his arse stick out obscenely. 

“You know what I love most about this little whore?”, he heard Liam ask the other two lads. Alex was still sitting in his chair, watching them big and hungry eyes. 

“Do tell”, Louis chuckled and Harry could hear the soft clicking noises of man jerking off. 

“The fact the he always comes ready to fuck, desperate to have a big dick inside his tiny fuckhole. That he's just so desperate that he would even let himself fuck by total strangers in a spa, which”, Liam said and then his lips were directly next Harry's ear. “I've got the tape from the, admittedly quite illegal CCTV-cameras.” 

Harry moaned loudly at that. Fuck he would love to watch how that stranger just bend him over that bench and fucked him so hard and dirty. His cock gushed another wave of pre-cum over the table.

“Fuck what a lovely cock-whore. And cum-whore too, when I think about the glory-hole video”, Niall said.

“Fuck yeah, best we give him his serving of cum that he so desperately needs, right lads?”, Liam said and Harry could only whimper in response. Fuck he really needed this. Didn't matter that he already fucked himself with that big dildo, there was nothing comparable to a real, hard and fat cock fucking him and shooting his delicious seeds into his waiting hole or over his face so he could taste it.

“Alright, c'mon whore spread your cheeks for us”, Liam then said towards him and another moan left Harry's mouth.

He immediately reached back and grabbed his arsecheeks. He pulled them apart to show his already clenching fuckhole and not two seconds later did the bulbous head of Liam's huge cock press against the entrance. 

One hard shove and the dick slipped inside, making Harry cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck!”, Liam moaned, and started snapping his hips forward. “I don't understand how he can stay so fucking tight!”

The loud noise of skin slapping against skin echoed through the conference room, only disrupted by Harry's moans and Liam's grunting. 

A particularly load cry got pushed out of Harry's body, as soon as the twelve-incher inside his hole hit his prostate straight on.

“YES, LIAM!”, he screamed and clenched his hole harder around the huge fucktoy. “Please fuck me harder, oh god!”

“You want it harder, whore?”, Liam groaned.

“Yes please! FUCK ME!”

Harry didn't even think it possible that Liam could fuck him any harder but he did, snapping his hips relentlessly and pushing that pulsing dick deeper and deeper into his body.

“Fuck I'm close, get ready for your serving”, he moaned and after three more thrusts could Harry feel the cock swell even more inside his hole and then start gushing load after load of delicious white cum into his clenching hole. 

“Oh yeah!”, Harry cried, tears streaming down his face.

After he was finished cumming, Liam pulled out with a sigh. A wave of cum leaked out of Harry's used hole, running down his legs and forming a puddle by his feet. 

“So who wants to go next?”

**

Louis fucked into Harry's hole next, a bit slower than Liam but therefore he pushed his hips deep, grinding his cock into the tight tunnel. Harry couldn't do more than take it. His torso laying completely on the table, his legs spread wide and his hands still holding open his arse cheeks, so that the guys had an easy access to his hole. 

After Louis shot his load into Harry, Niall quickly followed and pushed his thick fucktoy right against his prostate.

“AH YES!”, Harry screamed, voice already hoarse and let his cock spill all of his load right over the table, decorating the dark wood with white. 

Niall didn't care though, he just continued to fuck Harry like he was nothing more than a hole. Although he had to watch two guys already fuck Harry's sluthole, he lasted quite long, making Harry grow hard again.

When he came, he only shot a bit into his hole, the rest right over his arse cheeks, and Harry's fingers that were still placed there. Harry knew that he loved to mark a slut with his seed.

After Niall was done though, was Harry still hard and he wanted more. He was filled and covered with cum, his cock already shot a huge load and his hole burned but he still wanted another fucktoy to stuff his hole. 

Liam's eyes then fell onto Alex who had put off his trousers and started to jerk his cock with the fucking in front of him.

“C'mon, he's also your slut now”, Liam said, motioning to a cum covered Harry.

“Hell yes”, Alex moaned and quickly stood up and rounded the table.

“Oh god!”, Harry whimpered when the fourth cock pushed into him and made his hole flutter around the hard shaft.

“Shit he's so fucking wet, such a cum-whore”, Alex moaned and then started moving his hips, using Harry like the other men did before him. 

Since Alex already jerked himself the whole time he didn't last too long but when his cock started to spray out his cum, did Harry delightedly notice that that boy came a lot. He felt how his tunnel filled with delicious white, and already started to leak around the still hard shaft inside of him. 

The feeling of his overflowing hole made him cum again, spraying even more cum over the table. 

After Alex was done he pulled out and suddenly Harry got manhandled into a standing position, cum running down his body and tear-streaks all over his face.

“Look what a mess you made”, Liam said with a shake of his head and yeah, Harry really made a mess of that table. 

Spray after spray of cum had hit the wood, leaving puddles everywhere. 

“How about you clean that up, baby?”, Louis said, spanking him hard on his left arsecheek.

“Ah, yes, of course”, Harry moaned and bend over the table once again, but this time to collect his own cum with his tongue, swallowing it happily.

Getting new colleagues really was a great thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives a surprising visit by night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this chapter came online a bit faster, i'd say, i hope you like it! thank you for your comments, they motivate me so, so much you have no idea. i also try to work with your ideas, if they fit into the "plot" i've already created in my mind. i really consider every idea, but in the end i just have to go with the flow, since i really think it'd be unfair to you and to me if i wrote a half-arsed chapter just to tick off an idea. (i'll stop rambling now, please enjoy the chapter xx)

Harry looked at himself in the mirror over the sink in the bathroom. He winked at himself in the mirror, freshly shaved and skin smooth thanks to his new lotion a stylist at one of his shoots recommended to him. 

He turned around, watching his back muscles work while bending around. He then stood with his back to the mirror and just turned his head, so he could see the reflection of his arse, his plump cheeks looking firm. He slapped himself playfully, biting his lips. He didn't want to sound full of himself, but he definitely could understand why so many men wanted to fuck the daylight out of him. He would want to too, if he were one of them. But like that he probably got to enjoy it even more. A seemingly endless supply of beautiful, hard cocks that wanted to push themselves into his body, stretching his hole and filling him up with delicious meat and cum. 

With his right hand he reached down, pulling his right arsecheek a bit to the side, so he could have a look onto the golden plug he pushed into himself after the shower. He didn't like feeling empty, that's why he filled himself with a toy most of the nights. Of course only if he wasn't out, letting himself be stuffed by a real cock. 

He was really glad that Liam noticed how Harry more and more got to love the dirty side of his job and eagerly wanted to do all the slutty deals. Of course did he still love walking the runway or posing for a photo shoot, but it was just even more fun if there was a producer he could suck off or a photographer who could fuck him hard to relax his muscles. 

He placed a last slap onto his arse and then walked into his bedroom, shutting off the lights. He didn't close the blinds, just slipped under the covers and watched the lights outside a bit until his eyes fell closed.

**

It was only a few moments later when two men tiptoed into the room. They were dressed completely in black, holding flash lights and carrying big rucksacks. One of them was slightly bigger and lead his friend, index finger placed onto his lips to signal that they had to keep quiet.

They actually just wanted to grab a few things and then leave as fast as they could. They knew that they would find several items in this flat which would bring them loads of money. That's why they chose it for their next clue. They also knew that the owner wasn't home a lot. But the informer they contacted was obviously wrong with his assertion that the flat would be empty this exact evening. 

They only needed to take a few steps into the big loft to realise that there was someone sleeping in that huge bed, white sheets tangled around his hips. 

The leader widened his eyes in shock. He actually thought that they would have enough time to end this without anyone noticing. Now there were only two possibilities. 

Either leaving without any prey but probably also without any major problems or still trying to grab some things, which would also mean that they had to be a lot more cautious than normally. And he knew that he was able to do that, but his companion? He was sadly easily distracted, concentrating on everything other than the original plan. 

The leader lifted his hand, motioning for his friend to stop. His friend looked at him in confusion, until he motioned with his fingers towards the bed. He could see at what exact point his friend noticed that there was a fucking person, rolling onto his back in that moment. 

His friend raised his eyebrows and shoulders in the same way, asking _what the hell should we do_?

Well, the leader didn't actually know himself, but the shiny new iPad and MacBook lying on the other side of the bed were enough to convince him to stay and try their luck.

He formed a finger gun, pointing towards the valuable items and started shuffling forwards. 

Luckily, his friend was right behind him, not questioning his decision, just carrying his bag with a rope and some tools with which they opened the door.

**

The bigger of the two man had already picked up the iPad and an iPhone 7 laying on the bedside table, when the slightly smaller tapped him on the shoulder.

“What?!”, he hissed, angry and annoyed, since this evening wasn't exactly working as he had planned.

“Look at that!”, the other whisper-yelled back, motioning wildly to the sleeping body right next to them.

He looked over, just to notice that the white sheets that were tangled around the owner's waist just a few minutes ago, were now pushed down to his feet, leaving the man naked, lying on his front. With high raised eyebrows did he observe how the man was slightly grinding down his hips into the mattress, flexing his arsecheeks with the movements. 

If he was honest, would he have to admit that he was slightly entranced by the view. That man was really fit and he was basically getting himself off in front of them. And, fuck was that a -

“He's wearing a fucking plug!”, his friend confirmed excitedly. He noticed how the other thief was pushing his hand against his growing bulge, adjusting his cock. 

“Fuck”, the other man just managed to sigh. He could feel his own dick tenting his own trousers and in this moment he couldn't think of anything better than to rip out that plug and push his cock into that little hole, but...

“We have a job to do here, though”, he whispered back, trying to loosen his gaze from the naked man in front of them.

“Y-yeah”, his friend stuttered. He continued to rub his crotch, not actually caring what was happening. 

The leader gulped. This was fucking wrong. This was not the plan! They were just meant to break in, steal some stuff and get the fuck away. But this... This was beautiful. And he was fucking horny already.

He didn't even realise how his gaze focused on the clenching arsecheeks of the man, watching how he pushed his hips into the mattress beneath him. He would've loved to know what that man was dreaming about.

He got pulled out of his dirty fantasies – fantasies that involved him fucking that tight hole and filling it up with his cum, until it leaked all over the place – when his friend put down his rucksack with a thud. 

“What are you doing?”, he whispered aggressively, while adjusting his, now, rock-hard cock. 

“I'm doing us a favour”, his friend answered easily, pulling a rope out of the bag. 

In that moment the man was turning around again, a loud “Ohhh!”, leaving his lips. He was lying on his back, legs and arms spread from his body like a starfish, hard cock laying heavily on his tummy. 

The leader had to swallow. That was definitely a sight to behold. Maybe even better than the iPad. 

While he was still watching that fine body, did his friend move into action, taking the rope with him. He cautiously grabbed the man's wrist one by one, fixing them with the rope on the bedposts. 

“C'mon!”, his friend said and then finally did the leader jump into action, grabbing his own rope and making his way towards the man's feet. 

**

Images of a long and hard shaft pushing into his body and hitting his prostate rushed through Harry's head until he suddenly woke up. 

He opened his eyes, immediately noticing that something wasn't how it was supposed to be. Only a few seconds later did he feel the ropes firmly slung around his wrists and ankles, leaving him naked and spread out on his bed. 

His eyes searched the room until they landed on two men, clad in black. They were watching him with hungry eyes, while they were palming their bulges. 

Harry swallowed heavily.

“Who are you?”, he rasped, feeling his cock twitch. On some kind of level did he know that these were foreign men in his flat. Probably men who wanted to rob him or how it seemed now, play with him. 

But, if he was really honest, he wasn't really against the last possibility. 

“That doesn't matter”, the bigger of the two sad through his black face mask. 

Harry just nodded. 

“We actually wanted to leave you alone, you know? Just wanted to get all your shiny stuff but..”, the guy said and the slightly smaller guy continued.

“But then we saw you rolling around naked, moaning and rutting into the mattress like a big slut. And then we also saw this”, he said and suddenly the plug in Harry's arse got pulled out and pushed back in again. 

“AH!”, he moaned, obscenely. He felt his hole clench when he toy got pulled out and tingles ran all through his body when it hit his prostate dead on.

“Yeah, whore, moan for us”, the smaller one groaned, moving the plug in and out of Harry's body.

Harry let his eyes fall closed, enjoying the stimulation in his hole. He didn't care who these people were, he just wanted to be fucked, that was all that mattered. 

If he wouldn't have been on such a high he might've asked himself if he was some kind of a sex-addict, but in that moment he really didn't fucking care. 

The man continued to fuck Harry with the plug for a few minutes until he suddenly pulled it out and threw it across the room.

“No! Please!”, Harry cried out, feeling his empty hole clenching around nothing. He wanted to fill it with his fingers, fucking himself until his aching cock could finally spill some white across his torso, but the rope prevented that. Thanks to the other rope slung around his ankles he wasn't able to close his legs either. He was helpless. 

“Don't worry, you'll get what you want”, the smaller one mumbled, watching intently Harry's fuckhole. Suddenly he leaned in, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin between Harry's hole and balls, making the younger man cry out again. 

“I really think that you need to shut up”, the bigger then said, by this time kneeling right next to Harry's head. He pulled down the zipper of his black jeans and shoved down his underwear until a thick and at least ten inch cock flopped out of the garment. He took a hold of the already leaking fucktoy and moved a bit forward, until the head smeared across Harry's bottom lip.

Harry couldn't help but to open his mouth when he felt the head of the cock on his lips. He wanted to taste that meat so badly! As soon as the fucktoy touched his tongue did he quickly close his lips around the head and started sucking, bobbing his head along the length as good as he could while being tied down against his bed.

The oldest man moaned obscenely as soon as the plump lips closed around his cock and started sucking. He moved his hips with the motions of the young man's head until he felt his dick entering the throat, gagging the man. He didn't care, though, just continued to fuck that mouth fast.

Meanwhile his companion had pushed his tongue into the hole, stretching it even more and making him wet for what was to come. He heard the young man moan with every move of his tongue, muffled by the thick dick fucking into his throat. 

The thief leaned back and just watched how that young man was bound and spread wide, his tiny red hole on display. His arms were connected with the bed posts, his eyes closed, his head bobbing along the hard shaft of the other thief. 

And the younger thief knew that this man was enjoying this, he was even bucking his hips, searching for friction. His hole clenching steadily around nothing.

The slightly smaller man moved next to his colleague to the front of the whore. 

“Can I just wet my cock?”, he asked nonchalantly to which his friend only nodded with a dirty smile. 

As soon as the other dick was out did he push his hard cock into the man's mouth, fucking his hips a few times and then pulled out. His shaft was drenched in saliva, wet enough to just push into that hole.

“Please!”, the young man started to beg again. “Please, please fuck me! I want that hard cock in my little hole! Fuck me raw!”, he moaned and only got interrupted by the other cock that pushed into his throat again.

He moved back towards the still clenching hole. He rubbed his forefinger against the puckering skin and felt the man shudder under his hands. 

He then shuffled between the spread legs positioned his hard nine inch cock and with a smooth move, he pushed into the pliant body. 

**

“AHHH!”, Harry yelled as soon as the cock breached the tight ring of muscles. The cock that was just inside his mouth smeared its pre-cum all over his face, making him dirty. But Harry didn't mind, quite the contrary.

Fuck, he was being fucked by strange man! But he couldn't help but to enjoy it. He loved how the cock in his arse filled him up and pushed against his prostate. He moaned loudly with every thrust. His own cock was hard as a rock, bobbing along with every movement inside his arse. He opened his mouth again, welcoming the long fucktoy that pushed right back into his throat.

He tried to suck the cock in his mouth really good, wanted to savour every taste but the constant pressure on his prostate by the cock fucking into his little hole was just to much.

**

“Fuck look at that fucking whore!”, the man fucking his throat moaned after a while, snapping his hips faster and faster. He couldn't decide where to look. Onto the bulging throat that was caused by his cock? Or the desperate look in the slut's eyes? Or maybe the hard cock jumping on that tummy because of two fucktoys drilling into the body? 

His friend had his eyes closed. He just fucked and fucked, couldn't really stop if he wanted to. The tunnel that his thick dick was plunging in was just too tight and hot, leading him to pick up his speed. 

“Fuck!”, he moaned loudly. “I have to – AH – cum!”

“Yeah”, the bigger thief moaned. “Do it, c'mon! Fill that tight hole up! Give it to that dirty slut!”

Only a few thrusts later did the man explode into the model's arse. Shot after shot of cum sprayed through the tunnel, filling it up rapidly.

As soon as he was finished he pulled out, watching a trickle of white leak out of that hole.

“Oh fuck!”, the older thief moaned as soon as he saw the cum running out of that whore's fuckhole. He quickly snapped his hips three more times and then pulled out.

“Uh! Uh! UH!”, he screamed with every move of his hand on his cock and then felt his slit opening. Thanks to the dry-spell he was actually going through, his balls were full of delicious white cum and all of that was then unloading all over the model's face. Streaks of juices were painted across his nose and lips, globs hanging on his eyebrows and several streams making their way into the hair.

He came seemingly endlessly, even managing to gush a bit over the slut's collarbones and nipples.

**

Harry felt how a wave of cum sprayed first into his hole and then all over his face and torso. He opened his mouth, trying to catch some of the juices on his tongue and as soon as he managed to swallow a bit down, did his own cock explode, shooting a big fat load over his thighs, drenching himself in even more cum. 

He breathed heavily and barely acknowledged when the thieves loosened their ropes, got dressed and left without taking any of his stuff.

**

On the next day Harry walked into Liam's office with a blinding smile.

“Do you remember how you propositioned the idea of installing cameras inside of my flat for everybody's entertainment?”, he asked and Liam only nodded, a tiny grin creeping onto his face.

“Well, I've got the perfect footage for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo which one was your favourite chapter up until now? (and why?) leave me a comment, i'd be thrilled to read it !! xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Alex work together

As soon as the USB with the little 'home video' was plucked into the big plasma tv on the wall next to Liam's desk, did Liam settle back down in his big leather chair, spread his legs and waited for the video to start.

Harry had already a view at home when he transferred the material from his laptop onto the stick. He cut a bit from the beginning when all you could see was his black and empty bedroom, so the video started with him flaunting into the room naked, shaking his arse-cheeks while the (there still hidden) gold plug rubbed his prostate.

Harry noticed Liam undoing his pants as soon as video-Harry lay down on the bed. From then on did Harry's gaze switch constantly between the video and Liam who at some point got his cock out and started stroking it.

He felt how more and more saliva collected in his mouth and the need of having that beautiful, huge cock was just too great.

So he smoothly stood up from his chair, rounded the desk and let himself fall onto his knees right in front of his boss. 

Liam threw a quick glance towards him, but quickly continued watching the video.

“Fuck they just bound you onto your own bed, to use you”, Liam moaned and Harry grabbed after his cock. 

He groaned when he felt the soft skin around the rock-hard dick and started stroking slowly all the way from the base to the already leaking slit. 

Harry took the cock into his mouth at the same time as video-Harry opened his mouth for the thief to push in.

From then on one could hear the constant moaning of the thieves, who started fucking Harry, and of Liam who started to push his cock deeper into Harry's throat, his hand in his hair, guiding the model deeper, and deeper.

_Please, please fuck me! I want that hard cock in my little hole! Fuck me raw!_

Harry himself couldn't suppress the moan around Liam's big cock when he heard himself beg for cock. He felt his hole clench around nothing, desperate to be fucked again. Although he got fucked so good the night before, by men he didn't even know and who actually wanted to rob him. 

That was more than hot.

“Fuck, you are such a whore, Harry. Begging those filthy guys to fuck you, letting them use you however they pleased.”

Harry hummed in confirmation and started bobbing his head faster. 

He felt Liam's cock throb inside his mouth shortly after the second thief came all over Harry's face and torso. Without looking did Harry remember how _big_ that load really was, basically drenching him in delicious white. 

Shortly after that and at the same time as video-Harry started cumming, did also Liam's slit open and another big load of cum shot into Harry's throat making him moan in return. He swallowed everything down and then pulled off to examine the cock and lick off the last remnants of tasty cum. 

“So, what do you think?”, Harry asked, still kneeling and ran a thumb over the corner of his mouth. 

Liam grinned while he put his softening cock back into his trousers. “Perfect. This will sell so well. I will give the footage to our production company and then we'll have it out in no time.”

“Great”, Harry smiled, proud that he could deliver so well. He actually had to thank those burglars for coming into his flat and not running off again but instead deciding to fuck him senseless. Maybe they will come back sometime.

“Well, but it's perfect that you're here anyway, since I've got a job for you. It's for a commercial and you will film together with Alex. I bet he's already waiting in the car since I told him I would just quickly tell you what to do and then send you off but... I really couldn't know that you would bring me something like this and needed your serving of cum right away.” He winked.

“Is he waiting downstairs?”, Harry asked, standing up. Liam's view immediately fell on the big bulge in Harry's tight skinny jeans. 

“Yeah, I bet he'll be happy to see you”, Liam grinned and with that Harry was on his way.

**

When Harry stepped out of the building did Alex indeed wait for him. He was standing next to a black car, smoking away. 

“Hey”, Harry greeted him with a grin and definitely didn't miss the way how the corner of Alex' mouth turned up as soon as he saw Harry's cock through the tight jeans. 

“Hey, took you long enough. I thought this time you two wouldn't fuck.”

Harry shrugged. “Sucked him off for a bit.”

Alex laughed but then motioned to the car. “Let's go”, he said and quickly disappeared. 

Harry made his way to the other side and climbed next to Alex onto the back of the car. As soon as the door was closed, did Alex tell the driver where to go. The man in the front nodded and then closed the black window, separating him from Alex and Harry.

“Now that's just convenient”, Alex mumbled with a sly grin.

“Hm?”, Harry asked, fumbling with his seat belt.

“Oh, don't even bother,” Alex laughed and in the next second did Harry feel strong arms around his waist that hoisted him up onto the other model's lap. “Think it's only fair that you get off as well, hm?”, he mumbled into Harry's ear, making the younger man shiver. He quickly fumbled with Harry's trousers and then pushed them down over the swell of his arse. 

Harry rearranged himself a bit, now straddling Alex so he could rub his bare cock against Alex' clothed one.

“Yeah, rub that pretty cock, babe”, Alex mumbled letting his hands wander around Harry's waist and towards his arse. He quickly slipped two fingers between the arsecheeks and prodded against Harry's wet hole. “Ready to be fucked, as always.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Harry sighed, moving his hips faster so he could push back against the prodding digits.

He closed his eyes, moaning with every move, so he didn't notice how Alex undid his own pants and pushed them down to get his cock out. He quickly manhandled Harry so he was sitting up and he could easily push his leaking dick into the tight fuckhole. 

“Oh YES!”, Harry cried out loudly, feeling the hard shaft sinking into his clenching hole. He immediately started riding his colleague, pushing his hips up and down. 

Alex let his head fall back against the car seat and just enjoyed how the little slut was bouncing on his cock. He felt how his cock was leaking pre-cum into the hole, making it even more slippery. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck”, Harry gasped with every bounce, his hair flopping wildly and his own cock slapping against his stomach. “I'm gonna cum!”

“Yeah”, Alex moaned and started lifting his hips, fucking harder into Harry and grabbed the flopping cock. “Come on, cum little whore.” He quickly undid his own shirt, giving Harry space to cum on without ruining his clothes. 

“AH! I'm cumming!”, Harry screamed and then his cock started spurting stream after stream of white onto Alex' chest. He saw how the white juices started rolling down the tight abs and he quickly surged forward, licking his own release from the skin to clean him up.

Alex continued to pistol his hips into Harry's arse and just a few seconds later did his own cock start gushing his cum into the tight arse. “Yeah”, he sighed, letting his juices flow into the tunnel, well aware that he always produced big loads, making Harry's hole fill up rapidly. 

“You have something to fill you up, whore? Otherwise my huge load will leak all over the place.”

Harry was a moaning mess, moving his hips in figure eights and enjoying the feeling of so much seed painting his inside. “I-in my bag”, he managed to breathe out. 

Alex quickly grabbed the rucksack and pulled out the well-known golden plug. He lifted Harry of his lap and then shoved the thick plug into the fucked-out hole. He gave a few quick licks around the reddened skin, swallowing all of the cum that had already leaked out. 

In that moment did the driver pull down the window and fixated them in his rear-view mirror. He had the perfect view of Harry's naked arse and Alex' tongue running around the plug. He swallowed thickly and pressed his hand down onto his growing bulge before clearing his throat.

“We're here, gentlemen.”

Alex head snapped up, a tickle of cum running down his chin. “Perfect timing”, he grinned and gave Harry a slap on his bum to make him move. 

**

Harry tried to hide the plug in his arse as good as he could. He knew that when someone was really closely watching his bum, they would probably notice the little bump that the base of the toy caused. He also had a slight limp to his walking since the toy wasn't exactly perfectly placed. But Harry wasn't someone to whine about that. It was still nice to have his hole stuffed, especially since he also had a thick load inside of him.

But they didn't really know if that was one of the jobs where it was okay to have something inside of your hole or not. So Harry tried to hide it and just waited what would happen.

Turned out, he didn't have to hide it for long. 

The commercial was actually about watches. Big, expensive, sparkly watches, that him and Alex should show off together. For whatever reason though, that required them to be in only briefs and lie on a giant bed. They were welcomed by the director, the photographer and another assistant who all gushed about how great that campaign was going to be and how the watches as the only thing they wore (next to the underwear) would stand out even more.

So Alex and Harry got a little touch up of make-up, got both a pair of plain black briefs and were ushered towards the big bed. Thing was that Harry didn't have enough time to actually clean his hole so if he would've taken the plug out the whole load of cum would've ruined the briefs and sheets underneath him. So he left it inside, knowing very well that Alex and all the other guys could see and that it was pushing perfectly against his prostate by now and made his cock swell more and more.

They did a few test shoots with the three other men standing next to the bed, watching them with more and more hungry eyes. At some point they ordered Alex to sit half across Harry's lap, which made his hard cock poke into the other man's arse and a tiny whimper leave his mouth. 

It went downhill after that.

The director was the first one to say something. 

“Well, well, well. We know that you guys are Clarrington models and we definitely thought about a little fun after the work but it seems to me that you two are very horny boys, am I right, gentlemen?”

“Truly. Never had one with something stuffed in his arse coming here in the first place. Several that we stuffed but never like this”, the photographer grinned and moved a hand to adjust his cock in his trousers.

Harry swallowed. He felt his cock twitching by the sight of three hungry looking men watching them. The fact that Alex was still sitting half across his lap and was now grinding his arse against his hard cock made it even better.

“So what you gonna do about that?”, Alex asked, a smirk playing in his voice.

The three older men looked at each other, grinned and then made their way towards the bed, shredding clothes along the way.

**

Harry didn't know how it happened but in the end was he just about to sink down on a delicious-looking eleven inch cock when he heard Alex cry out in pleasure. He looked towards the older boy who was now brutally fucked by the director. He was bend over the bed, face planted on the mattress and his legs spread wide. The director stood in front of the bed and had a tight grip on his hips, the perfect leverage to just pound away as he pleased.

“You gonna get that too, boy, don't you worry,” the photographer under Harry smirked, holding his cock upwards for Harry to finally sink down on it. 

“Fuck yeah,” Harry sighed wistfully and pressed down. It took a bit of force to let the cock slip into his hole, although he was dripping with juicy cum and had a plug stretch him out; the real cock was way wider than the toy.

He moaned loudly, his cock sticking out hard as a rock again. As he sat down on the thick dick was he turned with his back towards the man he was riding; the photographer lying on his back, his big hands gripping into Harry's hips. 

He moved his hips in figure eights, adjusting his used hole to the big intrusion and then slowly started lifting himself, fucking the cock deeper into his body. Soon enough was he bouncing wildly, his mouth open and letting out moan after moan. 

“Fuck, boy, such a tight hole, YES!”, the man under him groaned and lifted his hips to grind his cock into the fuckhole. His view then drifted to the side and another smirk slid onto his face. “Bet we can make it even tighter though.”

“Wh- FUCK!- what?!”, Harry asked, still bouncing wildly. He just loved the feeling of having thick and delicious meat inside of him, wanted to be fucked forever if possible. 

Just a few seconds later was the assistant standing in front of him, smile on his face and hand on his hard cock, stroking himself lazily while watching how Harry was riding his one boss and Alex got fucked by the other. 

“Just relax,” he grinned and then pushed Harry down until he lay with his whole body on top of the photographer. The man underneath him slid his hands around his torso, keeping Harry in place, making him unable to move. Harry was clenching his hole wildly now, he wanted to feel more of that dick, wanted it to pound into his body. 

Instead the head of the assistant's cock started prodding at his already wide-stretched hole and with a few hard thrusts and loud cries from Harry did he sink in, filling the fuckhole even more. 

“OH FUCK!”, Harry screamed, now even louder than Alex who was still brutally fucked next to him, crying into the pillow. His face was pure bliss. “Oh god, yeah! Shove it deeper! Fill me up with your two big cocks, fill my hungry hole!”, he groaned making the other men moan in return. 

From then on did the photographer only need to lift his hips in tiny motions, while the assistant was drilling his big dick with force into Harry's body again and again. Harry's cock was slapping against his tummy with every thrust into his fuckhole. There were tears streaming down his face but the pleasure that those two cocks inside of him brought him was so much more than any pain he might've felt. 

“Fuck I'm gonna cum, FUCK!”, the director moaned, slowing his thrusts into Alex and then pulled out. He quickly shoved the older model onto the floor, making him kneel in front of him. Alex eyes immediately focused on Harry who got double-fucked by two big cocks, leaving no mercy. Then the first streaks of release landed on his face and he was groaning loudly, presenting his face higher so that the man who fucked him so good could paint him all over. He felt the streaks landing in his hair and over his eyebrows. His nose, his lips and chin, in the end he was full of white juices. 

“Stay,” the director just said and then turned to watch his two colleagues fuck the younger model.

“Yes. Yes. YES!”, the photographer then started moaning with every thrust and when his eyes fell on the cum-covered whore next to the bed was he done. His slit opened and his cock sprayed a thick load into the already cum and dick-filled hole. 

Harry cried in ecstasy when he felt another load being pulsed into his body and his cock gushed another wave of pre-cum onto his tummy. 

When the photographer was done, suddenly both cocks inside of him were gone and Harry groaned in protest. 

“Please,” he whimpered but the men just pushed him down next to Alex, who was looking at him with his face covered in juices and his dick hard as a rock. He looked delicious. 

“C'mon, why don't you help you friend to clean up, hm?” the director mumbled and Harry immediately surged forward. He felt how the sticky cum got smeared onto his own face while he was licking some of the release into his mouth. He moved his mouth over Alex' face until he landed at his lips. Alex opened his mouth so their tongues could meet, cum got swapped from mouth to mouth making them both groan in pleasure.

“You're allowed to touch each other,” the assistant then said. He had moved next to them, his hand on his cock again and was stroking himself to the side of the two models playing with the cum. 

Harry and Alex both reached for the other's cock, quickly jerking each other off while they kept licking.

Their hips were rocking into their fists when another wave of cum splashed over them, this time the assistant riding out his high and painting the models face's from the side. When he was finished he quickly pushed his still hard cock between their lips, letting them suck and kiss his meat. 

With a last swipe of Harry's thumb over Alex' slit and Alex' hand starting to play with Harry's balls did finally the models cum, spraying more juices over their laps until they were both covered from their hair, over their torsos down to their laps and Harry even leaking out of his hole. 

They ended kissing when they were done cumming and looked over to the three older men who were all smirking. 

“I think this might make a nice edit, we should send a copy to Mr. Payne”, the director said, and walked over to a camera which was apparently running the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to know what you think of the chapter xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I know this took me over a month and I am really sorry! I've been incredibly busy with my studies and then I actually wasn't sure if you're still interested in the story? I've been away from home for a bit as well and this all adds up to over a month without updates.   
> If you still like to read all of this please let me know and I will try to update more regularly again.
> 
> xxx

It's been a few rough weeks with barely a second to really breathe. Harry has been jetting from one country to another, doing photoshoots and runways, filming commercials and whatever else. The hardest part maybe was that these were all serious, no funny business jobs. And often times was Harry so tired at the end of the day, that he wouldn't even look for someone else to fuck.

Of course did he still have his toy collection which he used regularly, but his hole missed a real hard cock. A big, hard dick that would fuck him senseless and would fill him up with load after load of cum.

With a heavy sigh fell Harry onto the big couch in his loft. He just came back from France and the next few days would be the first in weeks that he would have off. 

Not even a minute after he settled down did his phone ring, a new text message from Liam, telling him that he wasn't the only busy bee and that his colleagues made something that he should have a look on. In the attachment was a video file, the thumbnail showing a naked arse with a red hand print on it. 

Harry bit his lip and stood up. He quickly connected his phone to the TV and settled back down on the couch before hitting play. 

He was glad that he was only wearing his tiny black boxer briefs, his cock already stirring behind the fabric. He placed his feet on the edge of the coffee table so that he could spread himself open. 

The video was of Louis, Niall and Alex and after Harry skipped the intro they were naked pretty quickly. The arse of the thumbnail belonged to Louis who was soon enough on all fours, choking on Alex' hard cock while Niall fingered him open and spanked him whenever he wasn't moaning loud enough.

“Fuck”, Harry mumbled, full of envy that he wasn't in that video but also turned on to no end. He started rubbing his cock through his pants. The fabric was already getting wet, his dick leaking pre-cum like crazy. 

Suddenly Alex was on his knees, now choking on Niall's cock. Louis continued to fingerfuck himself, moaning while looking at his partners. 

Harry quickly became impatient and shrugged his pants off, throwing the garment somewhere off. He moaned loudly when he closed his fist around his wet cock and started stroking. He played with the foreskin slipping over the head of his dick and brought his fingers up to his lips so he could taste his juices. 

He watched intently how the three boys on his TV started fucking each other. Loud slapping noises paired with moaning and groaning echoed through his loft and soon enough was Harry moaning along.

His other hand wandered down towards his clenching hole and started circling his rim. He quickly took a bit of pre-cum and lubed his hole up and pushed three of his fingers inside. 

He couldn't help but close his eyes. He fingerfucked and jerked himself to the noises of his friends, imagined himself being in the middle, being fucked hard and fast from those three cocks. 

It wasn't long until his cock started to swell even more and then his slit opened and stream after stream of cum shot out, painting his torso and landing on his own face.   
After he was finally done he retrieved the fingers out of his hole and licked them deliberately, enjoying the taste of his own arse. His hips were still bucking with the aftershocks and his body relaxed with every drop of cum that he collected from his chest and face and swallowed down. 

The video was long over when he opened his eyes again, the display only showing that it was 2AM. Harry's view wandered from the TV over to the sparkling boots he just bought and then down to his half-hard cock. 

He decided that he definitely had not enough for the night.

**

He arrived at one of his favourite London clubs at around three. It was pretty secluded and through his contacts did Harry have no problems to pass the queue and walk straight in. 

He turned right towards one of the bars to get a drink. He would then watch out for any possibly candidate for the night. In his head was already a plan. Since he hadn't had any action the last weeks did he want to get as much as possible that night. He wouldn't be picky but he also wouldn't leave this club so no going home with someone. He wasn't sure if that might be a turn off for some.

On the other hand was he basically every man's dream and if one didn't want to fuck him in the bathroom then he would find another one.

He didn't even quite reach the bar when there was a hand at his hip, guiding him.

“Fancy a drink?” a deep voice mumbled into his ear and Harry only nodded with a sly grin on his face. This night was going to be fun. 

**

Harry was lucky that he other man wasn't very keen on small talk so they moved from the bar onto the dancefloor. He didn't want to lose time, so he turned his back towards the man and pushed his body into him. Hands grabbed into his hips and then got hips pushed into his arse, grinding away. 

“Yeah”, Harry sighed, letting his head fall back onto the other man's shoulder. He moved his arse back against his partner and soon enough could he feel the hard shaft of a cock press against him. He let out a tiny moan which earned him a chuckle in return.

“You're quite needy, aren't ya?” the man asked and Harry only answered by grinding his bum harder against the bulge. “You want to have a taste of this big cock?”

“Yes!”, Harry groaned, and then got manhandled into the next bathroom. 

The other man locked them into one of the stalls, not caring if anybody had saw them. Harry quickly fell on his knees looking up at the man through his lashes. He winked and then pressed his face against the big bulge, mouthing at the hard dick through the jeans. 

“Oh fuck”, the man started to sigh and pushed his hand into Harry's curls. 

Harry moved his hands to undo the button and zipper and pulled the clothing down. He could basically feel his mouth watering when the quite big cock jumped out of the fabric. He immediately put a hand on the base and started stroking. 

The man's moans were already getting louder and the hand in his curls quickly guided his mouth towards the leaking head. 

Harry closed his lips around the cock and started bobbing his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of finally having thick meat in his mouth. He licked and sucked the skin, moaning when he tasted the pre-cum on his tongue. 

Soon enough did the man start to fuck his hips forward, pushing his pulsing cock deeper into Harry's throat.

“F-fuck!” he groaned. “I'm close, where do you want it?”

Harry pulled back reluctantly, but continued stroking with his hand. 

“In my mouth, c'mon! Give me all your yummy cum,” he groaned and as soon as his lips closed around the head again did he feel the cock throb. He continued to suck until he could feel the man getting soft inside his mouth and then swallowed the whole load down, moaning at the taste.

With shaky knees and hard cock pressing against the zipper of his own jeans did Harry stand up, wiping his thumb around the corner of his mouth to get any remnants of cum.

When he looked up to the man he just sucked of, was he already zipping up his jeans and with a short nod did he disappear through the stall door.

Harry rolled his eyes. He wanted to get fucked. But at least did he have his first serving of cum.

**

When Harry walked out of the bathroom did he immediately move to the middle of the dance floor. He didn't want to lose time. It was four am already and he hasn't had any cock in his arse.   
He danced a bit for himself, rolling his hips sensually and moving his hands under his shirt, eyes closed. Not too long after he started dancing came another man up to him, immediately plastering himself to Harry's back and grinding his cock into his arse.

“Mhm,” Harry groaned, pleased. He opened his eyes to check out the other man and was happy to realize that he was quite fit. Bigger than Harry, with dark green eyes and brown hair. 

He moved his arse further into the other man's crotch and moaned when he felt the hard shaft through the layers of fabric. 

“How about I take you home, hm?” the man groaned into Harry's ear but Harry just shook his head. 

“How about you fuck me in the toilets? I need your big cock now,” he purred and grabbed the other man's wrist. 

They stumbled into the bathroom and a grin appeared on Harry's face when he realised that the same stall from before was empty. 

The man closed the stall door and without further ado pushed Harry's front onto the wall. He grabbed him by his waist and managed to pull down his tight jeans together with his briefs, leaving him completely bare. 

“Let me see your little hole, babe,” he purred into Harry's ear and with a moan did Harry bend forward, spreading his legs a bit further.

A loud smack echoed through the stall when the man started spanking his right arse cheek, making Harry cry out in pleasure.

“What a good little slut, letting me see your tiny fuckhole, right? But it's way too empty for you isn't it? Look, it's already clenching for more, desperate to be fucked hard and good, right?”

“Yes”, Harry cried out, another slap landing on his skin. “Yes please, I need it. Need it full. C'mon push your fucking dick into my little hole, fuck me hard!”

“Well, then”, the man said and not a minute later did Harry feel the blunt head of a big cock at his entrance. He wasn't prepped, not really, but he didn't really care either. 

The man grabbed his own big cock and smeared the leaking head along the crack until he positioned himself at the hole and with a hard shove did he slip inside, bottoming out quickly.

“Oh god, FUCK!”, Harry moaned feeling his hole rip apart. His own cock was hard as a rock, leaking onto the bathroom floor. He quickly pushed his hips back, wanting the hard shaft deeper inside his hole. He felt the pre-cum inside of him, making him more slippery. 

The man immediately started a brutal pace, pushing his hips into the red arse again and again, groaning loudly. Skin slapped against skin and their moaning was too loud for the cramped space but neither of them cared.

Harry could only think about this big fucktoy ramming against his prostate again and again.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”, he continued to moan. He couldn't do more than push his hands against the wall to keep him upright and otherwise to just take it.

“C'mon babe, YEAH! Work that hole on my cock, make my big dick pulse inside of you. You want that, right? Want my big load inside of your little sluthole, hm?”

Harry clenched his hole harder, trying to milk the dick inside of him. “Please”, he begged. “Please I want to it so bad, give me your juices, fill me up, please!”

“Hell yeah!” the man yelled, fucked his hips three more times and then stilled inside Harry. 

Harry could feel the dick throb and pulse inside of him and then the splash of cum floating into his hole, lubing and filling him up.

“Oh god, so much cum!” he breathed to with the older man only laughed. He ground his hips deeper into the clenching hole and then grabbed Harry's red cock. After only two strokes did Harry explode, his hole clenching even harder and his slit opening to spray out his own load of cum, splashing against the bathroom wall and floor. 

As soon as the older man was done did he pull own, not caring that Harry collapsed onto the floor right into the puddle of his own release, breathing heavily.

“Thanks for that, whore”, he grinned and opened the stall. Harry wasn't sure if people could see him but he didn't really care either. He just needed to catch his breath. He felt the cum leak out of his hole and quickly pulled his pants up to keep it inside. He stumbled onto his feet and out to the sinks and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked completely fucked out, like the little slut he was. 

He noticed a bit of cum on his left hand, probably his own, and quickly licked it off. He groaned again, lowly and then made his way back out onto the dance floor. 

**

Harry had a feeling that some people were looking at him strangely. Probably because he looked freshly fucked and about half the people in the bathroom had heard him moan and beg for cock. 

He didn't care, though. He actually felt a bit sated but he wanted one more cock for the night. Wanted more juicy meat inside his cum-filled hole and then he would call it a night.

The club was still packed so he just slipped back onto the dance floor, searching for the next. 

He quickly found a good looking and big guy, whose trousers left nothing to the imagination. He could see that the cock was already half-hard, pressing against the fabric and that cock looked massive. Perfect for Harry's fuckhole.

He danced towards the man, shaking his hips and just before he stood in front oh him, did the man look up and saw him. A smirk slid onto the man's face as if he actually knew what Harry wanted. He made a few steps towards the model and put his hands on his hips. He turned Harry around and presses his cock right into his arse.

“You want it?”, he just asked and Harry nodded, congratulating himself that he would be in the bathroom again in about two minutes. 

“Then you will get it”, the man then said and suddenly were the hands on the button and zipper of Harry's trousers. Before he could register what was even happening was his arse bare, right in the middle of the dance floor. He felt the hand wander back towards his arse and then fingers slipping between his cheeks. The man pushed two into the hole, feeling the white goo from the man before.

“Little whore”, he grinned into Harry's hair and then the fingers were gone. A minute later though was there the big cock nudging right against his entrance and with a smooth move did it slip inside, filling Harry up once more.

He groaned loudly but nobody actually heard since the music was so loud. From an outsider's perspective did it look like they were dancing a bit filthy. Harry grinding his hips back and the man pushing his crotch forward.

In reality was the man fucking his thick and long cock right into Harry's hole and against his prostate. Harry's own cock was trapped inside his jeans, pressing against the fabric and dampening it with his pre-cum. He moaned without end, clenching his hole around the thick shaft.

The man just continued to fuck him right in the middle of the dancefloor. He snapped his hips in short movements, making Harry jostle in his arms. He grinned into the dark curls. He didn't think that he would find such a slut that night and then this whore stumbled into his arms, already lubed up, probably from the cum of another man. Perfect. 

Harry felt the cock inside of him pulse with every move, felt the cum slosh around in his tunnel and he couldn’t believe how good this night was, how much he needed these cocks and their release.

“I'm gonna blow inside you now, whore, and you better keep it in, right? Probably want to remember the time you got fucked so good in the middle of a club”, the man groaned into his ear, pumped his hips a few more times and then stilled, moaning loudly. 

Several streams of cum pulsed right into Harry's tunnel and he could already feel a bit leaking out. Two big loads and a huge cock was too much for Harry's fuckhole. 

He cried pathetically and couldn't hold back his own orgasm, shooting his spunk right into his own briefs. 

The man quickly pulled out and put his cum-splattered cock back into his trousers before he dropped a kiss onto Harry's hair and left. 

**

With shaky knees did Harry manage to leave the club, grab a cap and go back into his loft. He grabbed his phone as soon as he was inside and turned on the camera. He pressed record and filmed how he lazily lost his jeans and then his briefs. One could already see the remnants of his own cum on his cock and then he turned around and bend forward, filming his hole and how it steadily leaked thick globs of release. With a grin did he swipe his fingers through the mess and stuck them right into his mouth, moaning over the taste. He pressed two fingers inside once more, massaging the juices into the skin of his hole and ended the shot with a close up of his messy fuckhole.

He send the video to several of his friends and of course Liam, Niall, Louis and Alex, capturing it with a simple _had a lovely night_.

It only took about five minutes until his phone exploded with messages, most of them containing pictures of hard and leaking cocks, making himself hard again.

He fucked himself with his favourite dildo in the shower at half past six and then happily fell into his bed, hoping to dream about that night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his journey to Australia. (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! first of all: happy new year!  
> second of all: thank you so, so much for your comments! i literally would've never thought that so many of you were still interested in this and your comments made me so, so happy. thank you. and not to sound greedy, but: keep them coming.. hehe
> 
> this chapter is a bit shorter i think but as the summary might suggest there will be a second part. i just didn't want to let you guys wait so long. i hope that i will update the second part shortly, maybe this week (i also have to start studying for my uni exams this week, so i can't promise anything but i will really try!!)
> 
> thank you again, i love you guys, i hope you like the chapter! xx

Harry would have thought that when flying with a private jet he wouldn't have to go through security check at all. He sighed while he stood in line with the other first class passengers. He saw two of the men he met in New York and who would accompany him at his flight to Australia for the shoot they booked him for. He was really excited to see what would happen on that journey.

He turned around to have a look onto the other passengers and then accidentally bumped with his arse against one of the posts that marked the queue. A flash of pleasure zipped through his body, the dildo inside of his hole nudging perfectly against his walls. If he had known that he would have a body scan even though he was flying with the private jet of the company he maybe would have left the dildo in his suitcase. On the other hand did he not really care. The more he thought about it, the more he was actually excited to see how the security guys would react when they saw the toy deep inside his clenching fuckhole. 

The queue moved forward a bit and with every step Harry took, did the dildo move deliciously. That little bump positioned it really perfectly for his liking. 

Five minutes later Harry had to step inside the body scanner. The security guy, a thirty-something old man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, instructed Harry to lift his arms and stand still for three seconds. Harry saw the scanner move across the machine and then he was allowed to step forward next to the man. He had to wait two seconds and then the display showed a default body on the screen and a bright red point where the arse would be. Harry saw how the man's eybrows shot in the air and then his eyes wandered towards Harry's backside.

“Would you please go over to my colleague?” he asked, not unkind and Harry nodded with a smirk. 

He walked over to one of the open spaces where another security guy stood, ready to touch up any man who had a red mark on the display. He, too, had his eyebrows raised.

“Please stand here with your arms up”, he said and Harry did just that.

The man in front of him bend forward, his hands placed on Harry's back. He slid them down, down, down until they were right on his arse. Harry instinctively pushed his bum back into the grip and then felt how the man, probably also in his mid-thirties, pressed down. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry said, lowly but loud enough for the man to hear. His head shot up and Harry could see the dirty smile on his face. 

“Would you please follow me, Sir,” he said, put his hand again on Harry's back and didn't even wait for Harry's response before he started guiding him towards the offices in the far corner behind the security check.

**

As soon as the door closed behind the pair, could Harry hear a key being turned in the lock and he was pushed forward towards a desk.

“I would have to check your arse, Sir,” the security man said and Harry gulped.

“Of course, Sir,” he mumbled, fluttering his eyelashes. He slowly put his hands on the button and zipper of his jeans and opened them deliberately. He pushed his thumbs into the waistband and then pushed the fabric down over the swell of his bum. He knew that the other man was now able to see the base of the dildo through his tight underwear.

“Now what to we have here,” Harry heard the man say and then felt those big hands on his arse again. The man immediately found the base and started pushing his fingers against it, pushing the toy deeper into Harry's body.

“Ah!” Harry moaned, feeling his dick swell rapidly.

“God, I love when they're desperate enough to carry a plastic dick inside of their little fuckholes,” the man mumbled more to himself and in the next second was Harry's underwear gone, pulled down by the older man.

A hand was back on Harry's shoulders and he was being pushed forward, his arse sticking out obscenely. He bit his lip, waiting.

The man let his eyes wander over the younger man's body, his plump arse cheeks and strong thighs and of course over the base of the blue dildo sticking out between the cheeks. He grabbed it and pulled, not caring what the little slut under him wanted. He licked his lips when he saw the dildo, shining wetly from the lube and pushed it back in, hard.

“Oh FUCK!” Harry screamed now, the dildo pushing right into his prostate. His hard cock was leaking, trapped between his stomach and the desk. “Please,” he cried, not exactly knowing for what.

“Shit,” the man laughed. “This is perfect.” He continued to fuck Harry with the dildo and simultaneously undid his own trousers with the other hand, pushing the fabric of his security uniform only so far down that he could free his aching cock. 

He then pulled the dildo completely out of the wet hole, making the younger man cry out because of the empty feeling.

“Pleeease!” Harry moaned again, wiggling his hips and therefore creating friction on his cock. 

The older man only chuckled. He rubbed his hand over the wet dildo, taking off as much lube as he could and used that to slick up his own cock. He moaned loudly with the first touch of his hand and snapped his wrist quickly to jerk himself off. His eyes wandered back towards the boy when he noticed him moving.

Harry had lifted his hands to put them on his own arse-cheeks. He could hear the man jerking off behind him, but he needed more. As soon as he had touched his own skin did he pull, spreading his cheeks far so that the man had a perfect view onto his empty, clenching hole.

“Oh fuck,” the man groaned and immediately positioned the head of his cock against the entrance of the little fuckhole. “What do we have here, baby,” he mumbled, sliding the head around the entrance. 

“Please!” Harry moaned, once again. He needed this cock. 

“You have to answer first, baby,” the man said. “What to we have here?” 

Harry gulped. “My little hole. It needs to be fucked, please.”

“No I don't think that's correct, try again!” the man yelled, slapping Harry onto his arse.

“Oh god,” Harry sighed, feeling his cock leaking pre-cum after the hard slap onto his bum. “My fuckhole, my tiny sluthole, begging for cock,” he tried again.

Another slap landed on his arse. “Incorrect.”

“Fuck, my..,” Harry groaned, thoughts running wild until it snapped into his head. He felt another wave of pre-cum and his hole clenched only by the thought. “My- my little pussy. My wet pussy, ready for your big cock.”

Harry felt his hole rip apart when the big cocked slipped into him way to fast. The man immediately started pounding into him, making Harry cry out with every push. Fuck, this cock was _good_.

“That's right. Your little pussy, to dirty little slut,” the man groaned with his deep thrusts. “What did you think, coming here with a plastic cock to stretch out your pussy, hm? To keep is wet and ready for a big cock like mine, right? I bet your panties are all wet all the time, with your little pussy leaking without a huge dick filling it up.”

“Oh god, yeah!” Harry screamed, pushing his arse back. The cock rammed directly against his prostate making his cock throb more and more. “Need this cock! All the – FUCK – time!”

“Yeah, scream for me, baby. Clench that pussy, work it on my thick cock. You want me to cum inside you little pussy, baby? Want your pussy even wetter, hm?”

“Yes, yes, please! Uh, uh, uh – need – need it full, full of your thick cum, please!”

“Fuck!” the man screamed and then he stilled, deep inside Harry and started gushing his thick cum right up his hole. He ground his hips against Harry's arse, pressing him tightly against the desk. 

When he was sure that even the last drop made it into Harry did he pull out and quickly pushed the dildo back, locking the cum inside. 

They stood up and Harry was still rock-hard, his cock sticking out obscenely. 

“Shit such a nice cock,” the man mumbled and suddenly fell on his knees. He grabbed Harry by his arse and pulled him forward. He sucked his cock deep into his throat making Harry cry out in surprise. While sucking and licking his hard shaft did he start to fuck him with the dildo again, cautiously to not let any cum come out. 

It only took about two minutes until Harry moaned once again loudly and felt his slit open. Several shots of cum pumped into the hungry mouth and when he was finally finished did he have to lean back against the desk, his body sated from that orgasm. 

When he looked up was the man back in his space, grabbing him by his cheeks and pulling him up for a kiss. 

As soon as he opened his mouth did the man push Harry's cum into his mouth, making Harry moan. He licked hungrily into the older man's mouth, collecting all of his spunk so he could taste himself and swallow it down. The man licked over his lips one last time and then pulled back.

“Shouldn't leave to many clues on what happened here,” he said with a wink. “By the way, you're allowed to fly.”

“Thanks,” Harry grinned, pulled his trousers back up and left the room after the man unlocked it. He may have also swung his hips a bit more prominently when he walked away but that was neither here nor there.

**

The flight from London to Sydney takes about 20 hours. Enough time for Harry to sleep the little sexcapade of the morning off and still have enough time to enjoy the fact that he was sharing a small private jet cabin together with the two men that double fucked him in New York. He was a lucky lad. 

During his last flight to New York did he mentally put the Mile High Club on his bucket list and he was still more than motivated to fulfil that dream. 

**

He woke about five hours into the flight. He sat up, a bit irritated as to where he was and why his hole felt so super wet. Then it all came back. The security man, his love for calling Harry's fuckhole a pussy and the load of spunk that was still inside of him, drenching his hole. 

He coughed awkwardly, already feeling how his cock grew in interest again. He lifted his head to see what his travel partners where up to and was slightly disappointed when he realised that they were all sleeping deeply. He rolled his eyes. 

There he was, stretched and lubed up and ready and no cock to be fucked with. 

That was until his eyes fell onto the steward, who was just walking down the small hallway towards Harry's seat to probably ask him if he needed anything. 

A smirk stole itself onto Harry's face. He most definitely needed _something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think :)   
> also, please let me know what you would like to read, i'm open for any suggestions.   
> soo, i know i already asked this, but maybe it changed: what is your favourite chapter so far (and why)? xxx heatandflowers


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his journey to Australia. (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second update in one week. And definitely a longer chapter. Please let me know what you think! xxx

As soon as the fit steward – a black male around twenty-five years old (and everybody knows what people say about black cock) – reached Harry's seat, did he sit up, spreading his legs a little and started smiling.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” the sexy steward said and bend slightly forward as to not wake the other passengers. “Can I help you with anything?”

Harry contemplated his options for a bit. In the end he decided to take the long road. “Can you get me a drink, maybe? Some white wine would be perfect,” he grinned, showing his dimple and leaning back. 

“Of course, Sir. We have a special dry Chardonnay toady, would that be alright?”

“Perfect,” Harry purred and placed a hand on the steward's upper arm. “That would be all for now.”

The steward nodded and made his way to the front of the jet to get Harry's drink. Harry asked himself if the obvious sway of he man's hips was more intentional than before. 

He relaxed back into his seat and placed a hand near his crotch. He could still feel the cum leak out of his arsehole and he really wanted it to be filled again. He just hoped that his efforts with the steward weren't worthless. But he felt actually quite confident.

**

It took only a few minutes until the young man came back, a well filled glass of white wine on a small tray. He made his way quickly through the narrow rows until he was directly next to Harry, his crotch at the same height as Harry's face. 

Harry licked his lips and waited until the man had the glass right next to his seat when he suddenly sat up, efficiently knocking the glass over so that the white wine was spilled onto the steward's trousers.

“Oh no!” the steward exclaimed in shock. He knew very well that it was Harry's fault but he still apologized profusely. 

“No, no,” Harry said, now fully standing up from his chair and moving into the aisle. “It was my fault, I am so sorry. C'mon I will fix this.”

Without waiting for a response did he grab the man by his wrist and pulled him towards the toilets. He pushed him into the small cabin, which was luckily a bit bigger than normal economy flight toilets.

The steward was looking at him with big eyes but didn't move. 

“Hold on, I am so sorry,” Harry said, well knowing that his grin told a totally different story. 

He grabbed some toilet paper and wet it in the sink and then, without further warning, just sank down on his knees.

His face was now _directly_ in front of the man's crotch, which was still clothed with the stained uniform trousers. 

“Need to wipe this away,” Harry murmured shyly and he could see the hesitation in the man's dark eyes but he ignored him. Also ignored his desperate pleading for Harry to stop.

Instead he lifted his hand and started dabbing the trousers. He was quite proud of himself. He managed to get the wine directly over the trousers where the steward's cock was hidden. With every move could Harry feel the seemingly huge cock under his fingertips. He took his time “drying” the uniform and moved even more forward. He was sure that the man could feel his breath through the damp fabric. 

“Think I need to get it from the inside,” Harry told the man nonchalantly and before he could react, did the model already pop open the button and zipper of the trousers and pulled them down. 

He immediately could see the thick and fucking _long_ outline of a hard dick through the tight briefs the man was wearing.

“Mr. Styles,” the steward stuttered, face red in embarrassment. But Harry shook his head and licked his lips.

Jackpot.

“Well, it seems to me that I even messed up your underwear. I am so sorry.”

He hooked his fingers into the tight briefs and slowly, _slowly_ pulled them down until the huge black cock was basically jumping into his face, actually slapping him onto the cheek.

He groaned and watched the delicious meat with adoration. His eyes locked with the steward who was looking at him with a shocked and very turned on expression. 

“What are you doing?” the man whispered but Harry only continued to grin.

“Well I wanted to dry you up. And as it seems, I have to dry that big cock here as well.”

His gaze switched back to the leaking head and then he leaned in. He first only got the tip into his mouth and started suckling the leaking pre-cum. He groaned loudly, making the steward moan in return. Harry put his hand onto the base of the thick fucktoy and quickly started rubbing him, while his mouth tried to accommodate to the sheer size of the big cock. 

After a few minutes he started bobbing his head, sucking the at least thirteen-inch cock deep into his throat. He continued to jerk the base and he felt his own cock jump in his trousers. The smell and taste of the thick black cock in his throat was intoxicating and the moans he got out of the steward weren't making it any better. 

He wanted to continue forever if possible. He closed his eyes, slurping around the meat inside his mouth. His tongue rubbed over the underside and Harry could feel the foreskin moving with his motions. He groaned loudly and gasped, opening his eyes quickly when he felt a hand in his curls. He looked up to the steward who way now watching him with lust-filled eyes.

“Fuck it,” the man groaned and started moving his hips, gagging Harry efficiently. “What do you think you're doing, honey? Hm? Think you can just come here and suck my big cock? God, such a desperate slut you are, you disgust me.”

Harry felt the puddle of spit landing over his eyebrow and his moans got even louder. The feeling of humiliation settled deep in his tummy and his cock got ever harder, if possible. While the steward kept brutally fucking his face, did Harry open his own trousers, freeing his dick. He looked back up, catching the dark eyes and then swiped his fingers over the spit and used it to slick up his hand with which he then started to jerk himself off. 

The steward growled and reached down until his fingers could close slightly around Harry's throat, felling himself going in and out. Harry kept breathing harshly through his nose. He felt his orgasm coming and couldn't stop the whimper. 

“Stop whining, you little slut!” the man spat and suddenly the cock was gone and Harry was pulled up by his neck. He gasped for air and didn't even notice how the man turned him around until his face got pressed into the door.

He felt how his trousers got yanked further down and then the huge black dick was nudging at his leaking entrance.

“Of course, already used. Seems like you're an even bigger whore than I thought. What did you do, hm? Got fucked by the security guard, or what?”

If Harry wouldn't have been so on edge, he probably would've laughed.

“Yeah, that's right,” he somehow managed to moan out, his hole clenching desperately. He wanted that huge cock inside.

“Huh,” the steward groaned, pressing Harry's face harder against the door. “You just went to him and begged him to fuck you, huh?”

“N-no,” Harry groaned. “He pulled aside because – because of the dildo inside of my pussy that they could see.”

“Fuck!” the steward screamed and then pushed forward, pressing all of his thirteen gut-wrenching inches into Harry's cum-leaking hole. He had pulled out the dildo some time after the flight started, the constant pressure on his prostate too much.

“OH GOD YES!” Harry then screamed loudly in return, his hole now being ripped apart by this monster of a dick. He felt the tears stream down his face, pleasure and pain zipping through his body. The steward fucked his arse just as hard as his mouth, maybe even harder. Loud slapping noises echoed through the stall and they were probably waking the other passengers outside. Harry moaned at the thought of that. His cock was sticking out from his undone jeans, the tip leaking precum like crazy. 

“I – I,” he choked out and suddenly his hole was like a vice gripping onto the cock plunging into him and he was cumming. Thick streams of cum splashing against the door and running down onto the floor. He couldn't stop moaning.

“Who said that you could do that, huh?” the steward groaned, pushing his hips faster into the tight and used arsehole. 

Harry's hole felt like on fire but he cried even more when he felt the steward pulling out.

“No!” he cried, his hands blindly gripping behind himself to get the cock back into his body.

He cried in surprise when the door got opened and he fell right into the aisle of the jet cabin. His lower body naked and his arse leaking cum, his spent cock trapped between the floor and his body. 

He felt how the steward stepped over him, his huge cock still sticking out from his uniform trousers.

“Look what we have here. That little whore just came without permission. Feel free to punish him, how you like.”

Harry felt a shiver run down his body at these words. He looked up and saw the other two men grin at him with a dirty expression. They stood up and quickly opened their trousers, hard dicks falling out of the garments. 

Together they lifted Harry up and placed him on one of the tables in the front of the cabin. Harry didn't see if they were giving each other signs or not, but suddenly he was on his front, and a thick cock, belonging to one of the men appeared in front of him. He didn't think when he surged forward, swallowing the thick meat down. His throat was burning, due to the hard fucking from the steward before but he didn't care. 

“Yeah, swallow that dick, you hungry bitch,” the man said, moving his hips lightly. 

Hands were then being placed at his arse, spreading him open and then the stweward's cock slipped back into place. He knew immediately that it was his cock and not from the third man. The pace was once again brutal which resulted in Harry having the dick in his mouth even deeper in his throat as well. 

He wasn't even able to moan, but he felt how his cock grew again, rubbing deliciously over the table.

The third man than grabbed his right hand and placed it on his cock. “C'mon rub that dick, little whore. Be a useful bitch, right?”

He closed his fingers around the hard shaft and tried to jerk him as good as he could while being fucked in both his holes. 

When he thought about the Mile High Club he didn't thought he might get fucked by three cocks simultaneously. But he was definitely not angry about it either.

They kept fucking him like that for a bit when suddenly all the cocks were gone and Harry was moved again. This time the man who he jerked off sat down on the table and Harry was easily placed on his dick, the tip immediately hitting his prostate and making him cry out in pleasure from the change of angle. The black steward with his monster cock stood above them pushing his leaking tip against Harry's lips, who quickly opened up again. He didn't need to worry about the whereabouts of the third guy, when he felt the head of a second cock slip into his widely stretched hole. He pushed in, making Harry cry out. His cried were muffled of course, the steward already fucking his throat harshly.

So now Harry was bouncing on two thick cocks in his arse while another cock was plunging down his throat. He was probably, literally in Heaven.

His own cock jumped with his bouncing, hard and leaking as if he didn't cum twice today already. 

“Fuck this is so good,” one of the men fucking his hole moaned. “I love this hole so much, urgh. So tight and slutty, god!”

“Yeah, yeah, FUCK! I'm gonna blow,” the steward then said and Harry was actually impressed with his stamina. The cock god removed from his mouth and then the man started jerking himself until he moaned loudly and Harry felt the first splash of cum on his face. 

Fitting for the big size, did the thick cock also blow a big load, drenching Harry's face in white and even managing a few shots into his open mouth for Harry to swallow down. When he was finished, did the steward shake his cock over Harry's face and let himself be cleaned by Harry's mouth. He jumped of the desk and pulled up his trousers while he watched how two thick cocks destroyed the already used arse.

Moan after moan got now freely pushed out of Harry's sore throat, his cries only rough sounds that he just couldn't suppress. These dicks felt too good!

“Fuck look at that slut, face full of cum, like it should be. You should always be full and covered in spunk, marking for everybody what a huge whore you are,” one of the men said and Harry could only nod.

“Yeah, please, more! Give me more cum! Fill me up, please. Give it to me, big guys!” Harry groaned and he grinned when he felt one of the dicks pulse inside of him.

“YES, YES, ARGH!” the man standing screamed and stilled, while the other dick kept fucking in and out. His dick was now pumping the hole full of white goo and he could see how it leaked between the two cocks. “Yeah,” he groaned, satisfied and pulled out; even more cum now running down the hard cock still inside. 

“C'mon, do it, too!” Harry urged, bouncing harder onto the last dick. “Blow me full, do it.”

“Urgh, I can't – believe!” the last man screamed and fucked his hips upwards a few more times and came, too, pumping even more semen into the young man.

“Yes,” Harry sighed, finally happy that he had two big (three, counting the security guard as well) loads inside his hole and another on his face. He thought about his own spunk still on the toilet door and then just couldn't hold on any longer. His own cock exploded untouched and he felt another wave of cum now drip over his abs and nipples. 

After the man inside of him was done, Harry was placed onto the floor, cum running all over his body and leaking out of his now gaping hole. He tried to clench it together, but after that marathon of cocks and cum it just stayed open. His cock twitched again by the thought how absolutely hungry his hole must look.

He quickly cleaned the cocks with his mouth of all remaining cum that was still there and then swallowed happily. A grin plastered onto his face.

“Should've known that something like that would haven,” one of the New Yorker men said and Harry couldn't help but giggle.

“Yeah, you really should have.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reminisces about his favourite time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So as you have noticed, I haven't been active in a looong time (too long, I know, I can't even tell you how this happened). I had a lot of thoughts about what I want to do with this story and I decided that this will be the last chapter, a short "goodbye" so to say. But, I am so so thankful for all you comments and kudos and all the love you brought to this so I would love to kind of create a "part two" which would include prompts from you but for this universe. If you'd like? Let me know and leave a prompt in the comment :) I will try to update that more regularly again and also look out for other projects I might start, if you want to read more, I'd be really happy to see your comments or anything again!   
> thanks again!   
> xxx heatandflowers

Even after days of Harry being back in London from his work trip to Australia, haunted pictures from the last weeks his head. Pictures of him acting as a professional model during the days on the set.

And pictures of him acting as his employers personal sex toy during their “vacation days”. After the first few hours really in the hotel Harry noticed that wearing clothes was basically completely unnecessary. They were staying in a secluded area with three bungalows, a private pool and a private entrance towards the beach. Food was delivered by the staff constantly so nobody had to face any other guests in the hotel. 

While sitting down on his couch with a huff did Harry think back to how the two guys from New York would just lay by the pool, naked and more often than not stroking their hard cocks while watching Harry tan or swim or do anything that they wanted. Before the trip Harry actually didn't think that he could have any more sex than he already had, that his hole could get stuffed any more regularly. But he was proven wrong. 

One time he was just walking by the beach chairs the other two were laying on, naked, his cock dangling limp between his legs and his arse-cheeks bouncing with every step. From the corner of his eye could he see how one of them was already watching him again, licking his lips and fondling his cock. 

“Hey baby, come over here for a sec, won't ya?” he said and Harry had only nodded with a dimpled smile. “Just stay there and watch, okay?”

So Harry watched. He watched how the man started stroking his cock, swiping his fingers over his slit that oozed pre-cum already. He watched how the other hand wandered down towards the man's balls and how he started playing with them while also playing with his foreskin. 

If he wanted or not could Harry feel how his own cock started to rise in interest and the sudden itch in his hole that wanted to clench itself around the thick fucktoy in front of him. Again. Harry bit his lip, his hands twitching, wanting to grab his own meat desperately. 

The other New York-guy was sitting up as well, watching the scene and started to stroke his cock too. 

“You like this so much, don't you baby? Seeing our big dicks getting all hard for you? I see your own pretty cock growing as well, hm? Turn around, baby, show me you little hole, is it also desperate already?”

Harry had turned around and bend forward slightly, placing his hands on his cheeks to pull them apart and show of his, indeed, already clenching hole. 

“Yeah, fuck,” he heard the other man sigh and he couldn't suppress the little moan that left his own lips. In the last days he was basically constantly being fucked and he couldn't understand how he still wanted more, but. He just wanted. Cock in his arse and in his mouth, getting fucked hard and fast and deep. Being used like the slut that he knew he was. He loved that too much.

“Fuck come over here baby, I need your fuckhole now.”

Harry immediately turned around and moved to straddle the older man. He placed his hand on the thick cock, stroking it a few times and moaned again. He loved the feeling of a thick cock in his hand. He quickly pushed himself down until the bulbous head could breach his hole and then sank down. 

It hurt a bit, since his hole was already fucked out but he still groaned in pleasure. The pure knowledge that the big, bare cock was buried deep inside of his body was enough to let his own cock spurt out a bit of pre-cum.

“Yeah, baby, fuck, just like that. C'mon fuck yourself on my dick, yeah? Do what you get paid for little whore.”

“Oh shit, yes!” Harry moaned loudly and started lifting himself up and sank back down. Slowly at first, so he could feel every inch of that beautiful dick caress his insides. He then placed his hands on the other man's chest and started to really bounce of the delicious fucktoy inside of him. 

“Yes, yes, YES!” he screamed with every sharp thrust and cried out loudly when the man started to spank his bouncing arse-cheeks while gushing his pre-cum into the young model.

“Bounce harder for me, baby. Fuck yourself hard onto this cock, work your fuckhole, too. Squeeze me tight, baby. I know you want to. I know you want my – FUCK – my thick, thick load inside of you, making you all messy from the inside.”

Harry tried to bounce harder, his hole clenching frantically around the big dick. His eyes were shut tightly so that he didn't notice how the second man stood up from his chair and came over towards the fucking pair to slap his own hard cock into Harry's face, smearing pre-cum over his cheeks and forehead. 

“Say ah, babyboy. Let's get you fucked in both your slutty, dirty holes, yeah?”

“Oh god, yeah! Shove it deep in my throat, please!” Harry moaned and opened his eyes quickly to examine the second beautiful fucktoy before he opened his mouth and it disappeared into his throat. 

He continued to bounce hardly onto the cock in his arse and moaned and screamed around the cock that was then fucking harshly into his throat, the man's balls slapping against his chin. 

“Just a little more, baby. Here, let me help you,” the man fucking his arse groaned and quickly grabbed Harry's cock, pulling him off in quick strokes and angling his head towards Harry's own skin.

It was too much for Harry's body and pleasure ran throughout him when he started spraying his cum all over his own torso and up towards the other cock that was slipping inside his mouth. With the next push inside and swallow could Harry taste himself on the man's cock which made his eyes roll back again in pleasure. 

His hole was like a vice around the thick fucktoy and it only took three, four more thrusts into his willing, hungry hole that the man he was riding exploded into his hole, gushing stream after stream off cum into Harry. 

After he was done he lifted Harry of his cock and onto the chair, the man fucking his face, continuing with the same hard pace but then pulled out.

“Turn around babyboy, let me see your messy hole.”

Breathless and a little boneless did Harry turn around and did the same as before, grabbing his cheeks and showing off his messy hole and thighs, since the cum was leaking in thick globs. 

“Fuck, yeah!” the other man screamed and Harry felt another load of cum hit the back of his thighs and his arse, slowly running down his skin and leaving him a right mess. 

He received a few more hard slaps onto his arse-cheeks making him mewl into his arms while he tried to catch his breath. 

Of course he hadn't seen the two boys from the staff coming outside towards their pool area in that moment to bring their dinner. 

**

Harry was once again naked on his own couch, stroking himself quickly to the thoughts of that night, when suddenly a whole bunch of other men from the staff were invited by the men from New York to take turns on Harry's holes, fucking him and painting him in cum however they liked. It was probably his favourite night.

He moaned loudly and then came with a shout, shooting his load over his tanned abs and then sunk into the couch. He was already looking forward to seeing Liam again on the next day, hopefully to continue which would a long career in – right – _modelling_. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a prompt for a possible part two of this model!harry universe :) xx


End file.
